To save the one you love
by mam13662
Summary: I knew i couldn't let him die. He was my soul mate. If he died, so did half of myself. This is a story of love, passion, and bravery. Rose saved Dimitri, this is their life together. ON BREAK.
1. Rescue

** So this is my first fanfic. I know it's done alot, but i really wanted to do a fanfic on what could have happened if Rose had saved Dimitri. =] **

**Hope you enjoy it!!! **

* * *

I felt as if my heart was being ripped from my chest. No. Not Dimitri. They couldn't have Dimitri. I can't leave him here. I felt my moms hand tighten on my arm.

"We have to go _now_ Rose. The sun will be going down, and we _have_ to get behind the wards." My mother shakes me to get my attention. I continue struggling. Finally I feel her grip loosen. That's when I make my break. I run for the caves, vaguely aware of my mother and Alberta yelling at me to stop. I know if I live through this I'm going to get in a lot of trouble. Not that it stops me. I'm Rose Hathaway, trouble is my middle name.

As I near the entrance of the cave I see the Blonde Strigoi still on top of Dimitri. He must have been pretty preoccupied because he doesn't even notice me until I'm right on top of him. He reaches out to brush me aside, but I stake him before he has the chance. I watch the life fade from his eyes. _Good _I think_ Serves him right. _

Only problem now are the other Strigoi. They had been headed back to the center of the cave, but turned around at the death cries of the blonde Strigoi. As the advanced on me quickly I spare a glance down at Dimitri. I hold my breath as I try and see if he's alive. There is a slight rise and fall of his chest. Oh_ thank God_ . Now sure that he's alive, I return my attention to the Strigoi. The are almost on me. There's only four, but still more than I can handle. I consider trying to drag Dimitri to the entrance of the cave, it's not that far, but I know I would never make it. I grip my stake and try to work out the best way to stay alive when my mother and Alberta rush past me.

I don't care what anyone says, those two women kick some serious ass. The way they fight is so graceful it's almost as if they are dancing. They stand back to back, as the Strigoi pan out around them. I watch my mom strike, as fast as a cobra, and stake one of the Strigoi. She then faces the other. As they do a dangerous dance I flick my gaze to Alberta. Her Strigoi seem to be working together. One goes in to attack, then when she's distracted the other one try's to get an attack in. I have total faith in Alberta, but we needed to get out of here before any more Strigoi showed up. So fast and quietly as possible in my weakened state, I run toward Alberta. As I come up behind the Strigoi I see out of the corner of my eye my mother go in for the kill on hers. I make eye contact with Alberta and she nods. At the same time we both lunge. She stakes one through the front and I take the other from behind.

With all the Strigoi taken care of, I return my attention to Dimitri. I run back to make sure he is still breathing. I let out a sigh of relief, and turn to my mother and Alberta. "we need to get out of here" I tell them. My mother gives me a look, as if to say, _yeah I know I told you that a while ago. _"So help me get him up so we can get back to the school!!!" I tell her. She comes up to help me get Dimitri up, as Alberta watches for another attack, As soon as we have him efficiently supported between the two of us, we move as quickly as possible to the caves opening. Once we get to the fading sunlight, we slow down slightly.

"we have twenty minutes tops until the sun is completely down, we need to move, _fast_," my mother tells me. I pick up the speed. We need to get behind the wards. I move as fast as I can, and watch as the sun sinks beneath the horizon. The school comes into view as the last of the days light gives way to night. I can tell where the the wards are, because there are people there waiting for us. I look at my mother and through some unspoken agreement we both put on a new burst of speed. I am not sure where the energy came to move any faster than I was. I'm on the verge of passing out. I honestly don't know how I am still moving.

Finally we make it across the wards. My mother and I gently lower Dimitri to the ground. I collapse beside him, completely exhausted. I can hear people talking in frantic voices, but everything seems distant. The last thing I hear is the sound of someone who sounded vaguely like Lissa calling my name over and over again. I try to open my eyes, but it takes to much energy. I feel the darkness swell up to pull me under. I welcome it gladly.

* * *

**So what did you think?? =] i'll update soon =]**


	2. Waking Up

**You guys make me smile. I almost squeeled when i looked at my traffic and saw twenty four people had read it in like two hours. =]**

**You all make me so happy. =] Thanks to boosterrich and Kessafan for being my first reviewers!!! Means alot. =]**

**so here you have it, enjoy, my lovlies. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I was having the most delicious dream. I knew it was a dream because i was at the beach me and Lissa had visited while we were on "vacation". Still i couldn't bring myself to care. I loved this beach too much. So here i was, laying on the sand with a very delicious Dimitri rubbing tanning oil all over me when the whole thing dissolves. Where i was once on a beach, I'm now in a garden. I groan. This looks a lot like something Adrian would like.

"Little Dhampir" He says, with a smile in his voice. I close my eyes tight and wish for my old dream back.

"Ughh Adrian i was having a nice dream, why'd ya have to go ruin it!!!" I snap at him. I look up to see him coming up behind me. He smiles at me, one of his genuine Adrian smiles. It still surprises me how stunningly attractive he is. He's got nothing on Dimitri, but i might be biased, but he is still attractive. I try not to smile at him, but i feel the corners of my lips lift just a little. It's hard to be serious with Adrian's fun loving self around.

"nice to see your in a good mood my darling" Adrian reply's. I give him glare. His smile just grows.

"what is it that you want Adrian?" i ask him in my most innocent voice.

"well to see you beautiful!" he smiles at my obvious lack of enthusiasm. "and to tell you to wake that sexy ass of yours up, everyone is worried about you."

I stare at Adrian trying to decide if i should smack him or not about the "sexy ass of yours" comment when the dream starts to fade. When i opened my eyes it was so bright i had to close them again and groan. After being closed for so long they didn't take well to the sudden brightness. Once i was sure my eyes wouldn't object to strongly i opened them again, and found myself staring at the white ceiling of the med clinic. i groaned internally, _when am i going to get enough of this place?_ It was around then that i noticed that i wasn't alone in my room. I looked around me slowly. On the couch on the side of the room were Lissa and Christian curled up together, sleeping soundlessly. No matter how much of a pain in the ass Christian was, I'm glad Lissa has him. I didn't know if i wanted to wake them up or not, but the decision was taken out of my hands when a very loud Adrian came busting through the door.

"LITTLE DHAMPIR!" he shouted "Nice of you to join us." he gave me a smile.

"It's your pleasure" i replied snootily, knowing it actually was Adrian's pleasure. Lissa was now jumping up from the couch and ran up and hugged me fiercely. "i was so scared, don't ever do that again!!" she whispered, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Liss, i didn't mean to upset you." i gave her a shakey smile, on the verge of tears myself. It was a really nice moment between me and Lissa, so of course Christian had to open his mouth and ruin it.

" Oh My, she lives folks, the terror has returned, welcome back Rose" he said in a playful tone. I smiled at him before i could stop myself. Well Shit, Christian is growing on me. Not that i would ever tell him that, the arrogant bastard.

It was right about then that the events that put me in the med center came crashing back to me. "Oh My God!! Is Dimitri okay? Did you heal him? Is everyone else okay? Did everyone make it back from the raid?? How long was i asleep for? Damn it!!! Is Dimitri okay?!" i blurted question after question at my friends, while they stared open mouthed at my outburst.

"Yes Guardian Belikov is okay, as is everyone else from the raid" said Lissa soothingly,i think she thought i was having another 'Rose is Crazy' moments. " And you've been asleep for about 16 hours." she told me. "HOLY

CRAP" i said. "wheres Dimitri?". They all look at each other for a moment then back at me. "where is he" i ask again. Before i could get more upset walked in the room.

"Rose, your awake" she smiles at me kindly. "How are you feeling" she asks me.

"Fine, how's Dimitri?" i inquire again.

"he's still out of it. he should be waking up soon. Are you sure you feel well enough to be out of bed?" she looks at me with concern.

"I'm fine really doctor. Can i go see Dimitri?"

"If you feel up to it, i suppose, as long as you stay in the clinic. Follow me, i'll show you to his room." She turns and exits the room, i smile at Lissa and reassure her i'll be fine and follow the doctor to the only person i want to see right now.

* * *

**Next chapter is the sweet reunion. Awhhh young love =p**

**Oh does anyone know the difference between hits and visitors?!? im a little confused. Thanks!! =]**


	3. Reunion

**Heyy Guys. Thanks so much for reading. I am having so much fun writing it. =]**

**I'm spending as much time as possible writing right now. Luckily it's almost christmas break =]**

**I'm going to be updating as fast as possible over the next couple weeks because on the 27th i'm leaving for a Mission trip to India. **

**So i will be gone for two and a half weeks. I might just update a buttload before i go, or save chapters and teach my sister how to update for you guys while im away. But just thought i would let you in on my plans.**

**Anyway..,,Here's Chapter three!!! Awhh the sweet reunion of Roza and Dimka!!! Gets a little steemy.... =]**

**And away we go..**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**  
**  
I follow down the hall to a closed door. "he is in this room Rose. Please try not to disturb him, his body needs rest." she tells me, and walks away before i can thank her. I open the door and peek inside. Dimitri's long frame is laid out on the white bed. I walk in closer to him. I can't stand having distance between us. I want nothing more than to curl up next to him and forget about the world, but content myself with taking the seat that's next to his bed, and holding his hand.

I have no idea how long we sat like that for, i think i must have dozed off, because i look up to find Dimitri's warm brown eyes gazing lovingly at me. Just the way he looks at me has my mind replaying everything that happened in the cabin before all hell broke lose.`It's hard for me to believe it was only yesterday. It seems like forever had gone by sense it happened. Just thinking about it makes me blush. Dimitri raises his hand and gently caresses my face. "what are you thinking about Roza, your blushing" he asks me, his eyes never leaving mine. I look down and mumble a incoherent reply. He laughs gently " so you were thinking about the cabin too huh?" he asks gently. I feel my cheeks heat up again.

Wait, did he say i was thinking about it too? As in he was thinking about it? The thought makes my heart beat a little bit faster. "maybe" i reply. How does he know me so well? Oh thats right he's me other half. He knows me better than anyone else does at this point. Even better than Lissa, and i didnt think anyone would ever know me better than her. I bring my eyes back to his, to find his eyes are very serious. He wants to say something i can see it, he just doesn't know how to bring it up.

"well spit it out Comrade." i say. He groans. "When are you going to stop calling me that?" he asks with a playful smile. "when you give me a reason to" i give him my best flirty smile. We smile at eachother for a few more minutes, then he opens his arms to me, and invitation that i gladly take. I climb into bed with him, and into his arms. Nothing could feel more heavenly. I wonder for a moment if maybe i died and went to heaven, he is a God after all, but dismiss it. No way was i getting in that place.

I snuggle up to Dimitri's chest and breath in his scent. God he smells so good. If i could just stay like this for the rest of my life, i would die a happy woman.

"Thank you for saving me Roza. It was a foolish thing to do, but i'm glad you did it. I can't imagine being away from you. I love you, so much. I owe you my life." Dimitri whispers in my ear. I shiver at the effect his being so close has on my body. It was hardly a day ago when i lost my virginity, and i was still sore, but my body wanted him so badly. _Stupid body doesnt know whats good for it_.

"i know it was foolish of me, but i couldn't leave you. You are the love of my life, my other half.." i pull away so i can look him in the eyes, "my soulmate. I love you Dimitri Belikov and can't imagine a life without you in it." Not being good with sharing my emotions i look down. He just wasn't having that. His hand was under my chin gently pulling my face up so he can see me. Before i can say another word his lips are on mine. I sigh with contentment. If i could spend all my time kissing Dimitri, i gladly would. I try to restrain myself, i know we are in the med clinic and could be caught at any moment, but i just can't help myself. My hands go around his neck and pull him more firmly against me. His tounge brushes my bottom lip asking for access which i gladly grant. I lean my head back to deepen the kiss. Our tounges meet and a wave of pleasure overtakes me as our tounges fight for dominance. I hear Dimitri groan and know he's feeling the same passion i am. I pull back slightly, gasping for air. He looks deep into my eyes.

"Roza you're going to make hard for me to keep my hands off of you until graduation aren't you?"

"It's my job to test your limits Comrade, it's what i do" i give him a seductive smile "just how far are you willing to go?" i ask. He smiles and leans down to whisper in my ear "i'll take you places you've never even dreamed about Rose. I know where my limits are, and i am sure going to help you find yours." He smiles my favorite smile. I just can't help it i reach up and pull him to me again. His lips are so gentle, and sweet. It reminded me of the kisses we shared in the cabin after he made love to me. With those thoghts, comes the desire all over again. I pull him a little harder against me. He slides his hands against my waist to secure me against his body. Dimitri roll's so i'm laying on my back on the bed and he is hovering over me. I spread my legs and make room for him between them, which he eagerly fills. I can feel him pressed up against me, and i love it. I love the feel of his body on mine. It's a feeling i can't get enough of. My body of it's own accord thrusts my hips up into his. I hear him let out a small moan echoed by my own as he thrusts his hips down onto mine in return. i put my hands in his hair and pull to get his mouth of mine. He pulls back and looks at me. "What's wrong Roza?" he asks in that sinfully sexy accent of his.

"If we don't stop, I'm going to use all the awesome training you gave me, and rip your cloths off right here and have my way with you" i tell him. He smiles at me and gently kisses my lips and rolls off of me. It's then that we notice Lissa and Christian standing in the doorway, a look of utter shock on their faces.

Well crap.

**

* * *

**

mmmm i wouldn't mind having my way with Dimitri. Anyone else?

Oh Does any one have any idea what the difference between Hits and Visitors are?!?!


	4. Found Out

**Soo heres chapter 4.**

**I just want to thank all of you for the amazing reviews. I was so surprised that people seem to genuinly like my story. =] **

**you all make me smile profusely. **

**Now lets find out what Liss and Chirstan think about DimkaxRoza =] **

* * *

chapter 4

"Uhh we didn't mean to interrupt or anything, I'm really sorry." Lissa says quietly. Christian is just standing there, grinning now. "Huh, no wonder you're the best in the class Rose, you defiantly are getting _special treatment_." Christian says. I just stare at them mortified. _What am i going to do? Think Rose, think._ As it turns out i didn't have to. As always Dimitri is one step ahead of me.

"It's not a problem Princess, please come in. I'm sure we have some things to talk about" Dimitri said. Pshh that's an understatement. Lissa looks reluctant but she comes in anyway. Christian still has his shit eating grin on his face. I really wanted to smack it right off. "..... I guess we know why you were so hell bent on saving him." Christians says into the awkward silence. I blush a deeper red.

"I know this must look wrong to you, but i love Rose, more than i can even say, she means the world to me. She _is _the world to me." Dimitri tells them sincerely. He turns to gaze lovingly at me. I smile at him, he's just so perfect.

"Why didn't you tell me Rose, we're best friends. I thought you could tell me anything.....?" Lissa asks, looking a little sad.

"You are my best friend Lissa, and i love you so much. You're like my sister, but you have to understand that i couldn't tell anyone. Not even you. If it ever got out not only would i probably get expelled, Dimitri would be fired, and possibly put in jail!" i plead with her to understand.

"How long have you two been....." Lissa pauses to find the right word "Seeing eachother" she says, at the same time christian blurts "Getting it on." I give Christian one of my death glares, and i see his smile falture a little. Good, maybe that will shut him up.

" "I know that i am a Teacher, and her mentor and this is totally inappropriate , but we tried to stay away from each other, but it's like we were drawn together. Bound, in a different way from you two, but bound all the same." Dimitri tells her, a look of utter seriousness on his face. I beg her with my eyes to understand how important he is to me.

"Do you love him Rose?" Lissa asks seriously.

"Unconditionally. I can't imagine my life without him, i love him sooo much it hurts sometimes. I truly believe he is my soul mate." i tell her quietly. I look down, embarrassed i had said so much, it just seemed to come out on its own accord. I feel Dimitri wrap his arm around my waist and pull me tight against him. I look up at him and smile. _God i love him so much. _

"Then I'm extremely happy for you!" Lissa tells us brightly. I look at her, a little shocked. "really?" me and Dimitri ask together. "Really" Liss reply's. "I know how you feel. I can't imagine i would be able to stay away from someone i loved that much" She gives Christian a look so passionate it shouldn't be seen by small children. Hell it shouldn't be seen by _anyone_.

" Ugh I'm very aware you can't keep your hands off of him Liss." I tell her with disgust. If there is one thing i dislike about this bond, it's getting stuck in her head, when she's getting hot and heavy with fire-boy over there. Lissa blushes at my comment, Christian laughs.

"You know you love it Rose, at least you know what it's like to be with a _real _man." He says teasingly, throwing a smirk Dimitri's way. I make gagging sounds. That boy has serious issue's if he think he has _anything _on Dimitri,

"Oh i know what it's like to be with a real man Christian, and trust me when i say you have _a lot_ to learn." i say giving Christian my best knowing smile.

"ROSE" Lissa and Dimitri shout at the same time. Christian just laughs it off. _Have you guys.... you know?_ Lissa asks me through the bond. I look at her and blush. _Later_ she tells me. I just give her a look. I'm sure I'll be interrogated as soon as we're alone. Great ...... something to look forward too.

* * *

**Haha i know i don't do Christian justice. Got any idea's of snide comments he could make, i would love to hear them =]**


	5. Relieved

**Here's chapter five guys!!! **

**it might be the last one for a couple days becasue i have a butt load of work due. But i will write like crazy and try to get them up.**

**Damn that stupid ten page thesis paper and all the notecards that come with it!!!!**

**anywayy sorry for complaining so much, enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter Five

" So I guess the only question is whether you guys are going to tell anybody or not..." I say, looking down. I know Lissa will keep my secret, I just feel bad about having to ask her to do it.

"Of course we aren't going to say anything Rose!" Lissa says sounding a bit hurt. I felt bad for having to ask, but knew it was important to make sure. There was a lot at stake for both of us.

"I'm sorry Liss. I know you would never tell. There's just so much at stake here, for all of us." I tell her gently.

"What do you mean all of us?" asks Christian with a snort.

"well, Obviously there would be the trouble me and Dimitri would get into, which would lead to Lissa having to get new guardians. If she had to deal with guardians she didn't like or want, she would be in a bad mood, therefore you would never have sex again. So Ha. Problems all around furnace face." I growl at him. Lissa blushes, Dimitri looks amused and Christian gives me the stink eye. I guess he saw logic in my explanation because he stops talking.

"Well your secret is safe with me, well us. It's safe with us. Isn't it Christian?" Lissa gives Christian a look that clearly said he better agree. He mumbled something that sounded vaguely like a affirmative along with something I swear sounded like "better if I ever want to get laid again." I'm sure he regreted it afterwords, because Lissa smacked him upside the head and said "Well I have to go see the feeders, and I'm sure you two would like some time alone." She gave us a meaningful look. "I'll see you _later _Rose." Ugh I definitely wasn't getting out of that one. I smiled and said "sure thing Liss". With a quick hug for me they were gone.

I sighed and climbed back into Dimitri's arms, he greeted me with a tight squeeze before relaxing his hold on me a bit. Nuzzling into his chest I suddenly felt extremely tired. Which is weird sense I apparently just slept the day away. "What are you and Lissa doing later, she seemed to want to make sure you didn't forget?" asks Dimitri. Oh great. I was going to have to tell him Lissa wanted to know about our sex life! What would he think of that? Would he not want me to tell her? I guess there's only one way to find out. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"she wants to know how _serious_ our relationship is." I said. Half hoping he wouldn't catch on to what I was insinuating. Of course he's too smart for me. "she want's to know if we've made love?" he asks. "Pretty much... Do you not want me to talk to her about it?" I ask hesitantly. I'm not sure I can keep thinks like this from Lissa. "No. It's okay Roza" every time he says my name in Russian just makes me want to jump him then and there! "you tell Lissa whatever you want. It's your choice too. It involves both of us" he smiles at me.

"But don't you want to keep it just between us?" I ask a little confused. We'd been a secret so long it felt weird to actually think about people knowing we were together.

"Lissa already knows, and I know you need someone to talk to. Even if I wish you could, you can't talk to me about everything." He knows me so well. I sigh in contentment. "i think it's about time to get out of here... what do you think Roza?" Dimitri looks at me with an amused smile "don't want to spend all my time in the clinic like some people I know..." I stick my tongue out at him. It is SO not my fault that I get hurt a lot!!!

I got up to see if I could find , when I was almost at the door she comes breezing in. "ah guardian Belikov, nice to see your awake." she says with a smile. Man, she smiles a lot. How can someone who deals with sick people be so damn happy.

"it's nice to be awake" Dimitri reply's kindly.

"How long have you been up, how are you feeling?" she asks, with out waiting in between for an answer.

"I woke up about a half hour ago" he says, then looks at me with barely hidden desire "and I feel wonderful" he says, reminding me of the very hot make-out session we had before Lissa came in.

"I'm glad to hear it" tells him, looking between us.

"Can I go now?" Dimitri inquires.

"Well I suppose if you feel alright, there's no need to keep you here. But come back if you have any problems." The doctor tells him.

"I will. Thank you for your help" Pshh always the gentleman. I smile.

"I can go too right Doc?" I ask. I was leaving anyway, I just hoped she wouldn't give me a fight about it.

"Yes Miss Hathaway, you may go. Make sure and get some rest. And you both need to come back for a check up next week" She says and then releases us.

We walk out of the clinic and toward the Dhampir dorms. I so badly want to reach over and hold his hand, but I know it is impossible. Just being close to him will have to be enough for me. As if he knows what I'm thinking he grabs my hand and pulls me into the cover of the trees. "Thank you for saving me Roza, if you hadn't I would never be able to do this again" he says before crushing his lips to mine. I love his kisses. Boy knows how to use the gifts God gave him. He opens my mouth with his own, his tongue finding it's way into my mouth. I suck on it, and am rewarded with a moan from Dimitri. It still makes me giddy to think that I can make this man, this God want this badly. I release his tongue and thrust my own into his mouth. Concurring him like a foreign empire. I push him back against a tree and press up against him, as close as I can get. It's still not close enough. I guess he felt the same way because next thing I know I was against the tree and Dimitri was pressing me up against it, his knee spreading my legs. Wanting to be as close as possible I wrap my arms around his neck to support myself and pull up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. He presses harder against me and I can feel the bark of the tree digging into my back. Surprisingly it just turns me on more. He grinds his hips against mine, eliciting a moan out of me. He smiles against my lips. "I love hearing you moan for me Roza." Dimitri whispers in my ear, adding another hip gyration for good measure.

"well you know, there's one way you can get a lot more moans out of me...." I trail off suggestively. He looks at me with a fierce desire in his eyes. I know he wants to, but his damn self control is too good. "I guess you just have to decide which is more important, your self-control or your ….." I glance down at his very obviously excited manhood. He stares at me for a few seconds before starting to pull away. _Damn I thought I had him._ He set me down, took my hand and began walking away. But not towards the school

"where are we going?" I ask, excitement fluttering through me.

"Our cabin" he reply's leading the way.

* * *

**Ohh Baby!! Here comes the good part!!!! =]**


	6. Together at last

**Hola my lovlies!! So i ignored my notecards last night and wrote furiously. So here you have it!!!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who are reviewing, it really makes me smile when i come home from a particularly crappy day of school to find new reviews!!! And it makes me want to write faster!!**

**One review made me particularly smile yesterday it was from MeantForSomethingMore, and it said ..... i am very much enjoying your story... there's only one problem i can see with it... the chapters keep ending! :( i think you should reward us with extra long chapters :D lol i can't wait for the cabin scene...**

**So i made this one extra long, so you can thank Her!!!! **

**I'm glad you guys like the story because i'm having a great time writing it!!!**

**So now away we go!!!**

* * *

** Chapter 6**

Dimitri wasn't wasting time. He was walking swiftly toward the cabin, tugging me along gently by the hand. It seemed a little out of character for him. He never did anything he didn't think was right. And I remember him telling me he wouldn't be with me again until graduation. Not that I was going to complain, I totally wanted him. We made the short trip to our cabin in silence. I'm not sure I could have spoken with all the butterfly's in my stomach anyway. I mostly concentrated on how to not trip, and look like a total dork in front of the Russian God. When the cabin came into view, the nervousness shot up a few notches. _Why are you so nervous, it's not the first time!! This is what you wanted Rose, Snap out of it!!_ I mentally chastised myself.

We entered the cabin and before I could blink Dimitri had me pressed against the door, his lips on mine. I purred, actually purred my contentment. Nervousness all but forgotten. I wrap myself around him as tightly as possible, not wanting any space between us. With my legs locked firmly around his waist, and my arms around his neck, he places his hands on my butt and carried me to the bed. He doesn't so much as set me down as falls down with me beneath him. Feeling his body against me from top to bottom was a complete and total turn on. I could feel his growing erection pressed against my thigh. I wanted him so badly, yet my body still protested a bit. I winced involuntarily at the remembered pain of our first time making love. Dimitri must have felt it because he pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"whats wrong Roza?" he asks tenderly.

"ah.... it's nothing, really." I try to convince him, I'm sure my blush wasn't helping me with that.

"you don't blush for 'nothing' my beautiful, please tell me what's wrong." He knew me entirely to well.

"Don't laugh" I made him promise.

"Never" he said with utter seriousness.

"okay. Don't think I don't want you, because God knows I want you more than I want to breath at this particular moment in time it's just …..." He gives me an encouraging look. "I'm still a little sore from the last time..." I trail off, embarrassed.

He puts his hand under my chin and lifts so I have to look at him. "Don't be embarrassed Roza, it's perfectly natural. Your body went through a big change, and is still healing" he tells me, which makes me blush more.

"maybe I should have asked Lissa to heal me" I try to joke trough my mortification. He smiles my favorite smile and says "I will just have to be gentle with you, I would never want to hurt you Roza, I hope you know that."

"I do" I assure him. I trusted him completely. I knew he would never hurt me intentionally. "I thought you said we couldn't be together again.... until graduation?" I ask reluctantly. I didn't want to bring it up, but I didn't want Dimitri doing something he was going to regret later.

"The ….. incident" he starts " in the cave" (like there's any other freaking incident!) " really made me start thinking. When I was pinned under that Strigoi, do you know what was the only thing I could think about?" I shake my head "you" he tells me. I could feel the tears start to pool in my eyes. "you were the only thing on my mind Roza. I couldn't believe I was going to die without ever seeing your face again, without ever holding you in my arms, without ever making love to you again. It was pure torture. I was sure that it was over for me, and I couldn't imagine how you would handle it, I didn't want you to be in pain. Who would protect you if I weren't around? Who would teach you the things you don't yet know? Who would help keep the darkness away? Who would listen to you complain about running out of lip gloss for Gods sake" He smiles again, remembering all the times at practice when I would complain about my lip gloss, and how he had bought me some when we went to the mall on my first guarding experience. " and I realized that I never wanted to leave you, I wanted to stay with you for ever, I would spend all my time in your arms if I could. I was only figuring it out too late. I was going to die without you ever knowing how much I really loved and needed you. I don't want to waste the time I am given, for all I know this could be my last day on earth. And I don't want to take any chances. I want to be with you Roza, and if we can keep it quiet until you graduate, then we can be." I was shocked. He really did love me. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that someone so amazing like Dimitri, could love someone so messed up as me. " If you'll have me, that is."

I made a big deal out of pretending to think about it "Of course I'll have you" and in true Rose fashion I added "over and over and over again." Dimitri smiled at my innuendo and took that a sign that I was done talking. I rolled us both so now I was on top of him, straddling his hips. He looked like he was quite enjoying this new position. I look down at him, deciding I could stay like this for the rest of my life, just gazing at his amazing body. He sits up so he can touch my lips with his own. We fit together perfectly, like we were designed for each other. That thought makes me smile. Maybe there was a God, I can't imagine something as perfect as him being created by accident, and humanity couldn't have evolved _that much!! _Loving the feel of him against me I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on as tight as possible. His tongue brushes my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, which I gladly give him. He thrusts his tongue in my mouth, gently brushing against my own. He tastes fantastic, even better than just yesterday. Our tongues fight for dominance, a war I'm pretty sure I am going to lose. I fight all the same, I'm nothing if not a fighter til the end. Truth is I would like nothing more than for him to dominate every part of me, but Rose Hathaway does _not_ give up without a fight. Finally he wins, honestly I'm too easy. One flick of his tongue on the roof of my mouth has me opening up wider to let him explore.

I feel his hands run from my face down my neck, all the way down my side stopping momentarily to caress my breast. His hands continue in their travels down to the hem of my shirt, where he grasps it and tugs it up and over my head and tosses it aside. He pulls back to look at me. "Beautiful" he murmurs. "Just like a rose." Now under normal circumstances no one, and I mean _no one_ is allowed to make "rose" comments around me. But well I'm normally not half naked on top of a Russian God, so I decide to let it slide just this once. I snort "yeah yeah and I got the thorns to match" I've heard that one before. Dimitri lets out a small chuckle "well if they are part of you I love them." Sometimes he is just too damn sweet.

Talking is pretty much not possible after that because I crush my mouth back to his, forcing his mouth open with my own. Not that he needed much persuasion. I grab his shirt, and because I don't want to take my mouth off of his, I just rip it right down the middle. Hey at least his weight training did something for me! He grunts and whispers "I liked that shirt" against my lips. I smile and tell him he'll get over it. My hands are now exploring his naked chest, and boy was it like Christmas morning! All hard muscles and what not. I push him back and lay on top of him. He rolls again and now I'm being pressed into the mattress. His hands are now making their way down my side again, and lightly feather over my stomach and come to rest on the button of my jeans. I don't know what he was waiting for, maybe it was for some kind of sign from me I figured I should give him one in case. I thrust my hips upward into his hand. He smiles. I guess that's what he was waiting for because he unbuttons my pants and gently pulls them off. He had to get up to remove them. I take the opportunity to get up and attack him standing. My hands slide down his chest to his very delicious abs. When I finally reach his pants he's panting like a little puppy. I love that I have this kind of effect on him. I slowly pop the button on his jeans and pull down the fly. He seems to lose control because he practically tackles me onto the bed. With him on top of me I hook my toe in the top of his pants and push them down with my feet. He groans.

Now that we are both left in only our under cloths things are heating up very quickly. Dimitri reaches a hand under me to unhook my black bra, and flings it across the room like a slingshot. He trails kisses from my mouth, down me neck, to my breasts. He nuzzles them gently before taking the right one into his mouth. I moan loudly. His hand comes up to caress the other one. My breathing is becoming more and more erratic. Somehow he knows when I am getting use to his mouth on me, and switches to the other breast and starts the sensations all over again. His free hand trails down my stomach. When he reaches my panties, he slips his hand under them and gently rubs my sensitive area. His fingers caress my slick folds before pulling away from me completely. I frown at the distance between us.

He smiles at me, then reaches down to pull my panties off. Now completely naked and laid out in front of him like a buffet he looks down at me. He looks like he's enjoying the view too. He stares into my eyes as he gently leans down to plant kisses on my belly, legs, thighs and finally my center. I moan embarrassingly loudly when his tongue finds its way into my nether lips. _Oh dear sweet lord._ Boy knows how to work with what God gave him. As his tongue gently licks up and down, over and over again, I feel the tightening of my muscles. Oh God. I'm so close. He must have known because he stopped. I'm pretty much hyperventilating by now. I mean God, is he good at everything? He kisses back up my body. When he finally finds his way back to my mouth I kiss him fiercely. I can taste myself on his mouth, but it only makes me want him more. "you taste so good Roza" he says, making me blush profusely. He chuckles at my reaction. I take advantage of his momentary distracted state to roll him over. I get his boxers off faster than if I were running from a Strigoi.

"Easy Roza, I don't want to hurt you" he says quietly.

" You wont" I assure him. I position myself on top of him, straddling his hips again. His tip presses against my hot center. I slowly lower myself, taking more and more of him inside of me. Dimitri groans at my slow pace, but doesn't move to speed me up. He really doesn't want me in pain. Once I take all of him inside me I stop to let my body adjust. Dimitri rolls quickly, staying buried deep inside me. "i promise not to hurt you" he tells me again. I just smile, not sure I can talk right now. He slowly begins moving, pulling almost all the way out, then pushing back in. My body is fully adjusted to having him inside me. And it wants more. "faster" I whisper to him. He speeds up a little, but is obviously still worried about hurting me. "for the love of God Comrade, if you don't move that sexy ass of yours faster I might very well have to kick it later" I threaten him. He speeds up. "Stop. Calling. Me. That." he enunciates each word with a hard thrust and a grunt. I'm nearly ready to explode. "Oh God, Dimitri.... Unggg. Oh God. Harder. Please!" He listens this time and thrusts into me harder than ever before. I feel my muscles start to contract. He pulls nearly all the way out and gives one last hard shove inside of me. My world explodes in pleasure. I scream his name as my muscles clench around him. I feel him thrust once more, them moans my name."Roza, oh God Roza. I love you, so so so much."

I give him a sleepy "I love you too Dimka" before falling into a beautiful oblivion.

* * *

**So there you have it, all the steemy hottness that is Dimitri Belikov!!!**

**Now i must go to school and try to explain to my english teacher why i only have 40 of my 100 notecards done!! **

**should be fun.....**

**Have a great day everyone!!!**


	7. caught red handed

**Crappers. I've totally been forgetting to do this but I do NOT own anything from the Vampire academy. I just love it so much I had to put my imagination to good use!! Props to Richelle Mead who's amazingness brings us the VA series!!**

**Oh and I am thinking about doing a One-Shot. There is a poll on my profile so you guys can vote on what it's about!!**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews, i love each and everyone of you!! (::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Now Onward!!**

* * *

When I woke up I was still snuggled up against Dimitri's bare chest. He must have realized I was awake because his arms tightened around me. I smiled and snuggled closer. "Morning моя прекрасный" he whispered into my hair. Oh I really loved when he talks to me in Russian. Not that I have any idea what the hell he's saying, it's still unbelievably sexy.

"morning" I mumble. "what time is it?" I ask him sleep making my voice thick.

"It's the middle of the day, you were only asleep for a few hours." he informs me. Huh, weird. I feel pretty well rested. It was about then that I realized I was naked, and pretty much on top of him. Hmm, this could be interesting. I turn my head to kiss his chest. Then up towards his neck and finally his mouth. He kisses me back gently, not exactly what I wanted at the moment, so I climb the rest of the way on top of him so I'm straddling his stomach. I lean down and kiss him, and he lets me, until I start to run my hands down his body. His hands on my wrists stop me in my tracks.

"whats the matter?" I ask him,

"As much as I would love to stay here with you, I have a shift in an hour. I was about to wake you up, but well you just looked so peaceful I hated the idea of waking you." he smiles at me. Ugh. I guess this will have to wait. I sigh and roll off of him. "I'm sorry Roza, I would much rather be here with you."

"i know comrade, but you have people to protect. We should get back." He frowns at my use of his nickname, but I think he secretly likes it!

"Okay. Can I ask you something?" he has his evil smile on, so I hesitantly agree. "Do you really think you could kick my 'sexy ass'?" he says in his best innocent voice. Oh he is sooo dead.

"i would show you now, but I'm afraid you have to go." I inform him, blushing that he remembered what I said while we were.... in the heat of the moment. "Maybe at practice in the morning.... Are we having practice in the morning?" I ask him. Suddenly realizing that sense we don't have classes because of the attack, I might not get to have my practices with him.

"Of course we are Roza, wouldn't want you to get out of" he cough " 'practice'" he tells me mischievously. This makes me smile. "no we definitely wouldn't want that Comrade." I tell him. I decided that was a good time to get dressed, if he wanted to make it out of here in time for his shift. I slid off the bed and found where he has thrown most of my cloths. Naturally my underwear were missing. Great the one thing I can't get dressed without. Life hates me. So I search around the room for a few minutes, before I start to get angry.

"can't you help me?" I snap at Dimitri.

"help you with what my darling?" he asks me sweetly, making me feel like a complete bitch for snapping at him,

"i can't find my panties" I tell him "where the hell did you throw them?"

"Mmmm. I'm not sure. What do they look like?" his muffled voice makes me look up, and low and behold there's my panties, hanging from his mouth. _Oh dear sweet Lord_. How embarrassing. I blush and rip them out of his mouth. He smiles at me then pulls on his boxers and pants, having to go bare chested because I ripped his shirt. Thinking about last night makes me long for him all over and again so I finish getting dressed quickly and we set off. Hand in hand we walk swiftly back towards the school. It's a comfortable silence. I take in the beautiful morning sunlight. I don't get to see nearly enough of it being a guardian to a vampire. Like he knew what I was thinking Dimitri says "I miss the sun. It's the only thing I regretted losing when I became a Guardian." I know how he feels. I love Lissa, she is practically my sister, and the reason I'm alive, but I do love me some sunshine!! Being a guardian I won't get to spend a lot of time enjoying it, so I take my pleasure when I can.

We're nearing the edge of the trees now and I know I'm going to have to let Dimitri go. I frown at the thought of not touching him. He must notice because he says "what's the matter? Are you okay? You're not sore are you? Did I hurt you?" Typical. Always trying to take the blame.

"No you did not. I enjoyed every minute of our time together, I just don't like the idea of having to let you go." I tell him.

"you don't. I'm not going anywhere Roza. I will always be here for you. Don't ever doubt my love for you. Nothing in this world can stop me from being with you, stop me from loving you. I promise."

"I'm glad to hear it, but I was thinking more of the immediate having to let you go to do that guarding thing you do from time to time." I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiles his killer smile and pulls me into a tight hug. "Yes Roza I must leave you now, but I will come find you as soon as I am off. We have _things to practice._" I smile at the thought.

"are you sure you have things left to teach me?" I ask innocently

"Oh darling, I have many _things _to teach you." I smile at his innuendo.

"I'm looking forward to learning, and practicing my skills on you" I assure him with a seductive smile.

"Oh Roza" Dimitri sighs and pulls my mouth to his. He kisses me fast and hard. I sigh, knowing if he doesn't stop kissing me very soon, he will _not_ make it to his shift on time. I had just convinced myself it was time to pull away when I felt his hands on my back pressing me more firmly into him. Coherent thoughts pretty much fled at that point. My arms went around his neck without me telling them too. It was just entirely too natural for us to be together. We were two halves of the same whole.

I run my hands down over his muscled chest, loving the feel of his bare skin beneath them. I yip a little when he bites my bottom lip. "Someone's playful today" I murmur against his mouth. "well you do know how I love to _play _with you Roza." "only me?" I ask. Sometime I can be incredibly insecure when it comes to him. "Only you, for the rest of my life, I promise." he tells me sincerely. I smile, contented to know he wants only me. "i love you" he adds. "yeah I kinda love you too." He chuckles.

"only kinda huh? I guess I need to show you all the reasons there are to _love_ me!" He brings his lips back to mine. His tongue meets mine, wrapping gently around it. I moan, God I want him so badly. I was about ready to drag him back to my room, maybe I could convince him being late to guarding wouldn't be such a bad idea....

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY" I hear my name shrieked by a horrifyingly familiar voice "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" I feel Dimitri tense up, and hope he was serious that nothing could keep him away from me. Because right now a very pissed off looking Janine Hathaway was storming toward us, looking ready to commit murder.....

* * *

**Uhh Ohh, i wonder who's dying?!?!?! lol**

**A pissed off janine hathaway is almost as scary as a pissed off Russian guy!!**

**Anyway, don't forget to vote on my oneshot!!! =]**

**It's finally the weekend, so i will devote it to writing, because it's way more enjoyable then homework!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed!!**


	8. whats going on?

**Oh here comes Janineeeee! Duck and cover Dimka, we like your face the way it is!!!!**

**lol. anyway i just wanted to say thank you all for the amazing reviews, they make me smile, and want to write so your happy!!**

**So that is why i am spending most of my Saturday in the house writing, apart from the two hours im going to ring the salvtion army bell at walmart!!**

**Anywho, here you have it folks, enjoy!**

* * *

I can see why people are afraid of her. She can be extremely scary for someone so small! Her scowl was definitely not helping her looks. She is normally a moderately attractive woman, but the murderous look on her face right now was making it hard for me to remember that. "Someone better tell me what the hell my daughter is doing out here making out with her half naked mentor in the middle of the day, when she should be in bed resting from the attack!!!" My mom all but snarled at us.

"Janine I can explain-" Dimitri began, but my mother cut him off.

"I will deal with you later Guardian Belikov" She growls at him "right now I would like to know what is going through that brain of my daughters"

"Mom, calm down" Bad choice, her eyes got- if possible- more furious. "I know how this must look to you, and I know that you will probably have a hard time accepting this, but I absolutely love Dimitri mom. I love him with everything that I have. Please, please don't do anything drastic" I beg her.

"Don't do anything drastic Rose? He is your_ mentor_ for Heavens sake. You're underage, your a student" and she gave Dimitri a look so full of fury that I was surprised physically harm him "_and _she's _my _daughter" she spits at him.

"I know she is, trust me I don't think anyone else could be as stubborn as her" that earns him a glare from both Hathaway women " But stubborn or not Janine, I love Rose. At first we tried to stay away from each other, and I swear to you Janine I vowed to myself not be anything but a mentor to her, and I tried my hardest but there is just something about her that pulls me in. Something about her that I can't stay away from. Once we realized that we couldn't be apart we decided to try our hardest to stay away from each other just until she graduates, and turns eighteen. Then the attack happened, and I had a new perspective on life. I don't want to lose the time I am given with her. Being a Guardian, you must understand that our lives can end at any time, and I want to spend the time that God gives me with Rose. She is the most important part of my life now and I love her more than I ever thought possible." Throughout his little speech my moms face was softening. It never lost the scowl and she still looked seriously pissed but I didn't think she was going to kill anyone.... today at least.

"I do understand what it's like being a Guardian, and the same question keeps coming to mind. What do you two plan on doing now?" Mom asks "What kind of future do you have, being Guardians. Both of you are supposed to be guarding Lissa after graduation, and this is putting her at risk"

"I am going to ask to be reassigned" Dimitri whispered. I know it hurts him that he won't be able to keep Lissa safe. He loves her too. But it was really the only logical thing to do. Staying as her guardian would put her at risk, and we could never do that.

"And then what? Is a romance that isn't..." she seemed to rethink that " _can't_ go anywhere, worth risking your whole future's for?" I don't think that my mother was being intentionally mean, she just wanted to know if we had really thought about this.

"I've thought about it mom," I tell her " And I just can't imagine my future without him. Any time I try to envision a happy future for myself, he is in it. He's what _makes_ it happy, because he makes me happy. I love Lissa, but Dimitri gets a part of me that Liss never could, we're from the same world. We belong together, that's really all there is to it. He has my heart, and soul, and he'll keep it, for the rest of forever." Dimitri looked precariously close to crying. This shouldn't be anything he didn't know already!!

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Dimitri murmured, sliding his arm around my waist and hugging me to his side. My mother narrowed her eyes at his arm but didn't say anything.

"So you're saying you love him then?" She asks me skeptically

"More than anything. He is one of the most important people in my life. Right up there with Lissa and …. well, You." I tell her. I had never admitted to her how much I loved her, and how proud I was to be her daughter. Then something extraordinary happened, Janine Hathaway, Badass Guardian extraordinaire, had tears in her eyes. I was truly surprised. I know I wasn't always so friendly towards her, but she _is_ my mother! She blinks the tears away and turns her glare Dimitri's way.

"And what about you Belikov? Do you love my daughter?"

"I do. I love her with every fiber of my being. Every part of me. Everything I have. My Heart, My Soul, My Love, My Life, is hers, for as long as I am on this earth. She is my my soul mate. And I will love her until the end of my existence." I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks. He was just so perfect, and he loved me. Why should I be so lucky? I guess God doesn't hate me after all!

"You guys know that I have to report this right?" Mom says, at my look of horror she continues " I don't have a choice. It's illegal. You are a _minor_ Rose. And he is seven years older than you, It might not be a lot in a few years, but now it's pretty significant!"

"You don't _have to _do anything you don't want to. You are Janine Freaking Hathaway for Christs sake. The Strigoi killing badass, you don't _have _to do anything. You don't answer to anybody. And I know that for a fact. I had to get it from somewhere." My mother smiles slightly. She knows just how stubborn I could be. "Please mom, I mean haven't you ever been in love?" I ask desperate.

My mothers face softens completely, and she has a faraway look in her eyes. I wonder what she's thinking about. Who could put _that_ look on her face? Whoever he was, he must be amazing, because she looked.... nice for once. Not murderous at all anymore. "Once" she tells me "It was a long time ago, but I can still remember every moment we spent together. He was a wonderful man, Abe, and I did love him." My jaw drops. Holy Crap.... my mom was in love once? Somehow I just never thought of her as a person who fell in love, I was just grasping at straws!

"Why did you guys break up?" I ask tentatively .

"We decided it would be best to go our separate ways when I got pre....." My mom breaks off suddenly. Was she just about to say ….. when she got pregnant? So this man she was in love with was.... my father? Hmm. "Well that doesn't matter right now, what matters is this" she points between the two of us " and what we are going to do about it" she finishes.

"we?" I ask confused. Sense when was she a part of my love life?!?

"Yes, we. If this is going to work, you two are going to need help. No one, and I mean _No One _can find out about this. Does anyone else know?" she asks.

I wince "Lissa and Christian know, but they promised to keep it a secret too" I assure her.

"well that's something at least. Now you will have to be way more discrete if you don't want to be caught, what if it was someone else who had stumbled upon you?"

"I would have rendered them unconscious" I joke, her and Dimitri both frown at me. "Joking.... what _are _you doing out here anyway?"

"I was on guard. I was actually waiting for Guardian Belikov to come relieve me...." she says "what were you guys ….. wait I don't think I want to know." Dimitri actually blushes and I smile, "No you probably don't want to ask that question" I tell her. She narrows her eyes at Dimitri again and opens her mouth to say something I'm sure would have been mean and explicit, so I interrupted her "But we should probably go, Dimitri has a shift, and we don't want to keep you out here any longer than necessary" I tell her, begging her with my eyes not to say anything I will regret!

"Yes, you probably should be getting inside Rose. Guardian Belikov, I will speak to you about this privately at a later time" she glares at him again but he just respectively nods his head, his eyes show a little of the fear I know he is feeling. I can't believe he's afraid of my _mother! _

"you're not going to report it are you?" I ask her, wanting to make sure we are out of danger for now.

" No Rose, not right now at least. You should go get some sleep, I'll see you later" it almost sounds like a threat. She turns to walk away and stops to call back "and I will be expecting you in twenty minutes for your shift Belikov, so don't get _distracted_" she tells him.

I couldn't help it I laugh at that. My mother is so not as stealthy as she thinks she is! Beside me Dimitri lets out his breath, as if he's been holding it for a while. "I am honestly surprised I am still alive." he chuckles.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's not done with you, and I think you made it on the Janine Hathaway shit list" I smile sweetly at him.

"well, as long as I'm at the top...." he says " I do love being on top" he gives me his sexy grin.

"Stop right there Dimitri Belikov, we are _not _allowed to get distracted, and if you don't stop talking to me like that, we will definitely get distracted, and my mother will probably kill you. Slowly, painfully and with a blunt object." I inform him.

"well I guess it will have to wait until Hathaway Sr is not waiting for me Huh?"

"I'd like to see you call her that to her face" I tell him, and start back toward the dorms. "or maybe I could do it for you, I would love to see her face"

"You wouldn't" he tells me

"and why would you think that?" I ask.

"because you like me the way I am, Alive, and not paralyzed" He smiles at me.

"you're right. But I might still tell her if you piss me off enough" I smile my best You Don't Mess With Rose Hathaway smile. He laughs "Wouldn't think of it. God knows the world can't take two pissed off Hathaway's at once!" I smile.

"You're asking for it Buddy" I warn him. He doesn't look that worried.

"Of course Roza, I'm always willing to take _it, _if you're the one I get it from." He gives me his best seductive smile.

"Mean Belikov, that is just plain mean" I tell him before stomping off towards the dorm. I hear him laugh before I sneak through the front door and up to my room. Ahh, my bed. What a wonderful sight. Only thing that would make it better, would be if Dimitri were in it! But a girl will take what she can get, so I undress quickly, put on a big T-shirt to sleep in and climb into the blissfully familiar bed, and fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So no cliffy this time. Didn't want you guys to die of the suspense from two cliffhangers in a row!!**

**Oh and as of right now Janine and Abe are wining the poll for my oneshot. **

**So go vote if you want something different!**


	9. The inevitable talk

**Hello snugglemuffins. **

**I just wanted to say thankyou thankyou to all the wonderful people who reviewed this story. It is a big help to me!!**

**You are all amazing, and i love you dearly!**

**Anyway, this one is for you guys!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to someone pounding on my door. I thought if I ignored them, they would go away. Boy was I wrong. They just started pounding harder. Ugh. Whoever that is better be wearing some kind of body armor. I roll out of bed and shuffle to the door. All the while the pounding never stops. "yeah yeah I'm coming, quit the pounding would ya?" I mumble to myself. I fling the door open "What?" I snarl without looking who's there.

"well someone is just chipper this morning" Lissa says, giggling at my facial expression, and general lack of enthusiasm.

"If you were looking for 'chipper', you should have come by at a decent hour!" I snarl at her. Normally I wouldn't be so mean to Lissa, but I had hardly slept at all last night. Not that what I was doing wasn't _a lot_ more enjoyable...

"Rose it's not that early. You should have been up already..." Lissa gives me a skeptical look. "Late night?" She giggles.

"Maybe" I say begrudgingly. I look at the clock, and see that if I don't hurry up, I'm going to be late for practice. "Come in Liss, I have to get ready for practice."

"I'm sure Dimitri would just love to _punish_ you." Liss giggles again, man she is spending too much time with Christian. "But, he sent me to tell you that he had to cancel for today, something about your mom, and keeping all his" cough " _parts_ intact." Lissa couldn't help a smile. I groaned. What did my mother do now? Crap I would have to go see her! " And he said to tell you not to worry, it's just today, and sense we don't have classes you should enjoy yourself." _With me_ she says through the bond. I smile, I really do miss Lissa. We haven't been spending a lot of time together lately. There has been a lot going on.

"Okay. So what are we doing?" I ask her. All I really want to do is climb back into my warm bed, and sleep the day away. I figure that's not going to happen, so I look at Liss expectantly. She just smiles at me.

"I thought we could spend some just you and me time, _talking_ before meeting up with Christian and Adrian for some movies later" she tells me. Ugh. Talking. Talking means telling her all the things that I have been leaving out lately. Great.

"Sounds good" I tell her. I leave her sitting on my bed and walk to the closet to look for cloths for the day, but when I get there I change my mind. Getting dressed just looks like way to much work. So I walk back to the bed and curl up under the blankets. Lissa smiles and lays next to me. I figured it would only be a matter of time until she brought up the subject of me and Dimitri. Sure enough a few minutes later....

"So, uhh, when did you and Dimitri start... seeing each other?" she starts out hesitantly.

"I know your upset that I didn't tell you, and I am sorry. I couldn't risk it like that. Plus it wasn't really going anywhere serious.... until the night Jesse and Ralph attacked you...." I trailed off in thought. I still got so angry when I thought of it. I can hardly think straight. The anger came back and I felt the need to wrap my hands around that pretty little neck of Jesse's. He deserved to suffer, and I so wanted to be the one who inflicted it.

I felt calming waves coming through the bond. _It's okay Rose, calm down_. Lissa always knew when I needed her help. She really was my best friend. I figured I should get back to the story before I lost it again. "when I took that darkness from you, I couldn't control it. I couldn't think about anything but murdering Jesse and Ralph. Alberta told Dimitri to take care of me, and get me first aid, but he couldn't take me to the clinic. I would have killed Jesse. So he took me to that cabin, out by the pond. You know the one you went skating on with Tasha and Christian." She nodded so I take it she wanted me to continue. "Well I couldn't control myself. I tried everything I could to get away from Dimitri. I cried, I fought, I tried to trick him, eventually he had to physically restrain me. I could see what I was going through was hurting me. That was when I could tell that he truly loved me. He was so worried, and He was the only reason I could fight the darkness. If he hadn't been there, I would have been lost to it, I don't know if I would have ever gotten myself back...." I looked at Lissa worried. I know she felt bad about how the darkness was effecting me. Sure enough her face was drawn, and she looked sad, and guilty. "Liss, don't look like that. I'm fine. He saved me, and he said he will always be there when I need him...." I smiled at the thought. "And what you do is so important. You save people Liss. I can handle a little darkness for all that awesomeness." I smiled at her reassuringly. She still didn't look happy, but her face now looked more interested than anything.

"So did you and Dimitri..." She trailed off suggestively and grinned at me. I suppressed a groan.

"Uhh, yeah. That was the first time" I admitted to Lissa. Who squealed upon hearing it. I blushed.

"Oh My God Rose!!! How was it? I can't believe you didn't tell me right away. I can't believe you stayed a virgin for so long!!" She kept on at a rapid pace.

"Liss, shut up if you want me to answer you!" She stopped talking immediately. "It was... painful, but in a good way. I didn't tell you because one, no one was supposed to know, and two on our way back to the school, we were attacked by the Strigoi..." She winced at the memory of the attack on our school. "And as for me staying a virgin for so lone, you are just a jerk Vasilisa Dragomir, Contrary to popular belief I am not a total whore." She looked away, she must have felt bad. Good.

"I know you're not Rose. I just meant that I always thought you'd lose yours first, you know?" I nodded. I couldn't believe when Lissa told me she has lost her virginity to Aaron. Ugh. We always thought I was the irresponsible one. Her look of guilt turned to a look of amusement "So... You had a good time then?" She asked. I sighed.

"Yes I had a wonderful time" I told her. She smiled. I could feel through the bond that she was terribly excited and happy for me. She knew I got lonely when she wasn't around, and she spent a lot of time with Christian. "But there is one thing I kinda needed to talk to you about Liss" I had been dreading this conversation ever sense me and Dimitri had decided to be together. She looked at me and nodded. "Uhm, well you see, if me and Dimitri are to be together, and we totally want to be together, that means one of us are going to have to be assigned to someone other than you" I tell her. She looks confused so I continue, "we wouldn't want to put you in danger, and if we are both guarding you, I'm not sure if all my attention would be on what I was supposed to be doing. He feels the same way." Realization covers her face. Along with a wave of guilt I feel through the bond. "We've talked about it Liss, it's already decided. You come first." I smile at her. She still feels guilty.

"So you guys can't be together because of me?" She asks.

"No we can't guard you because we chose to be together. At first Dimitri kept telling me that even though he loved me, we could not put you at risk like that. Now he has finally agreed that we are meant to be together, and we have stopped trying to fight it, and just embrace it for the blessing that it is. But this means we can't take the chance of losing you to be together."

"But you won't see him! What will you do?" She asks me.

"He is going to be asked to be assigned somewhere at court" I say quietly. I know that the chances of that are not so great. The queen already hates me, and when she finds out Dimitri is with me, she will hate him too.

"What if....." She trails off, not even able to speak the words allowed. _'What if he can't be?'_

"We will have to deal with that as it comes. I can't worry about it now. I have to worry about graduating, and making sure my mother doesn't kill the love of my life." I sigh, my life is so complicated. Lissa giggles.

"She wouldn't really kill him I don't think"

"well she did catch us making out this morning..." I admit, mortified all over again. Lissa can't help but laugh.

"Is that where you disappeared too last night. I would have loved to see your mom's face when she saw that. What did she say?" As I relayed the whole scene to Lissa I am surprised all over again that she didn't kill one, or both of us. When I finished telling my story, her thoughts were close to the same as mine. "and she didn't even throw one punch?" Lissa asked shocked.

"No" I said. "i was really surprised too!!" We both laugh. Me and Lissa stay in my bed talking for another couple of hours. We talk about everything. It seems like it has been forever sense we just layed around talking, and I was really enjoying it.

"Well I suppose we should go meet the boys, they'll be waiting." she finally says, reluctantly getting out of the bed. I sigh. Great, a day full of snide remarks from Christian, and blatant sexual advances from Adrian. Lots to look forward too.

But hey, if they piss me off too bad, I'll just sick my mom on them!!

* * *

**i would definately not want a Badass Janine Hathaway after me...**

**unless of course i had a sexy Russian Guardian to protect me....**

**yum. I just added Dimitri to my Christmas list, Right under Stark and above Edward Cullen3 **

**Oh and BTW Janine and Abe are still winning the One-Shot poll!!**


	10. quality bonding

**So guys I have some exciting news!! Someone wants to translate my story!! How awesome is that?!?!**

**I think its way cool!!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, and all my amazing readers.**

* * *

Lissa and I walked across the grounds toward the commons. I was seriously hungry! I did have a long night last night. I smiled at the new memories I have of me and Dimitri. As we neared the commons my stomach let out a huge growl. Which made me and Lissa both bust out laughing. As we walked into the commons I saw Christian sitting at our usual table. He looked unusually chipper this morning. Liss should have gone and seen him if she wanted someone happy! Ugh maybe she had.... maybe that's why he's so happy. Ew.

"Hey babe" Christian said as we got to the table.

"Hello darling" I replied, knowing it would piss him off. If I was in a bad mood, I wanted to take everyone I could with me. It worked because he just glared at me. "Aren't you going to greet your girlfriend?"

"Rose, leave him alone, its still early" Lissa says with a giggle. "Morning" She says to Christian, giving him kiss on the cheek. He smiles at her. Well so much for his bad mood. As his got better, mine got progressively worse, because at that moment Adrian came walking into the commons.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian greeted me happily.

"You are aware that I have a name, right?" I ask him irritated.

"Yes, but I prefer having a name for you that is all my own. It lets you know how special you are to me." I make gagging noises, which makes Christian chuckle, and Adrian give him a mean look,

"And how very original you were" I tell him sweetly.

"Come on guys, it's still early, and you have all day to annoy each other" Lissa said disapprovingly to us. The three of us smiled at her, and she shook her head. "What am I going to do with you three?" and walked away. We were in for a long day.

* * *

Surprisingly I actually had fun. Although I would never tell them, I enjoy hanging out with Christian and Adrian. Well most the time. Christian and I were actually a lot alike. When the day finally came to an end, I said my goodbyes, and left guest housing. We decided to watch movies at Adrian's, because his suite is huge, and has the biggest TV. Figures, royal snob.

As I was walking back toward my dorm, I felt someone come up behind me, wrap a hand around my mouth and pull me into the shadows of a building. I only struggled halfheartedly, knowing who it was. I could smell him, and his hands were blessedly familiar to me now.

"Now Roza" He whispers in my ear, turning me around and letting my mouth go "What if I were a Strigoi, that wasn't a very good fight you put up"

"Well, for one I knew you weren't a Strigoi, I can sense them remember? And secondly, no Strigoi smells that damn good" I tell him seductively. He smiles and brings his lips to mine. It feels like we have been apart for so long, when in reality I had just seen him last night. Then I remember why I didn't see him today. I pull away from him to give him a scowl. "You said last night we had practice today. Then you send Lissa to tell me we don't. What did my mother say to you?"

He looks skeptical but answers after a slight pause. "She just thought I should know the repercussions of hurting you..." He looked a little worried, "or your future as a guardian. Which is why I canceled practice this morning. I needed time to think about how I was going to do things now. I understand your mom completely, I don't want to do anything that will mess up your future as a guardian. If people find out about us, that might happen. I thought about trying to stay away for a while, but we both know how well that works" I smile at him "so I figure we just have to be extremely careful. We can't let anyone see us together, other than in our 'teacher, mentor' roles. I know it is going to be hard Roza, but I can't let anything endanger you're future." I knew he was right, but I hoped this didn't mean we had to stay away from each other all the time!

I was about to tell him that when I felt a rush of fear, and confusion coming through the bond from Lissa. I slipped into her head automatically and saw her running towards the Dhampir dorm, looking for me. I slipped out of her head just as she was almost to where I was. I stepped out of the shadow in front of her.

"Rose, what are you doing standing outside.." then she looked behind me and comprehension filled her face. "Oh, now I see" she tells me.

"What is it Liss? What happened?" I ask, a little frantic.

"Uhh, I just got a phone call....."

"From who?" Dimitri and I ask together.

"The Queen.... We're going to court...."

* * *

**Sorry so short guys, but i had a crazy long day. I will do better tomorrow! I promise. **

**But I think that I want to bring Abe and Dimitri's family into this story. I think they play a vital part in both Rose and Dimka's lives. I'm just not sure how I want to do it yet!! Any ideas?!?**

**Oh and Janine and Abe are still winning the OneShot. I will probably leave it up for a couple more days before closing it, but I will start writing it!!**


	11. nighttime visitor

**Hey there! So here you have it!  
Thanks again for all the amazing reviews.  
I am now on christmas break, so i will spend lots of time writing. **

**I think i am going to write my one shot today, should be up soon. =]**

**Abe and Janine won!!! they seem to be very popular. **

**So here you have it folks. Warning:there is some RozaxDimka time in this chapter.... =]**

* * *

"Right now?" I ask confused. It was almost curfew!

"She said as soon as possible, and sense classes are canceled for the rest of the week, we should leave soon. I'm sure it will take at least until morning to get everything ready" She reply's a little frantic.

"Don't worry princess, I will take care of everything" Dimitri assures her. She thanks him, and he turns to go.

"Hey comrade, forgetting something?" I ask him. Slightly miffed that he was going to leave without saying goodbye. He turns around and gives me a confused look. I pout at him and he smiles, figuring out what I want. He reaches out and pulls me too him.

"I could never forget you Roza" He whispers before his lips meet mine gently. I wrap my arms around his neck, wanting to be as close as possible in the time we have together. He sighs and pulls away, kisses my cheek and whispers "I will see you later, I promise. I love you." before saying goodbye to Lissa and leaving. Lissa gives me a look of mock disgust.

"What I have to watch you and Christian make out all the time.... at least you don't slip into my head while were...." I trail off. I know Lissa doesn't like that I get into her head. She frowns at the reminder that some of her most intimate moments are shared with me. I mean we are best friends and all, but we're not _that_ close. I figured its time to change the subject. "who's going?"

"Right now it's you and I. Christian, Adrian, Eddie. Dimitri, and whatever other Guardian's they send." Great, a weekend with Dimitri at court! This might actually make it bearable. She smiles, probably guessing my thoughts. Before we get back onto the topic of my relationship I ask her "What should I pack?" Her face lights up as she drags me towards my dorm, "Don't worry Rose, I'll help you find the perfect outfits!!" I sigh, this could take all night.

* * *

By the time Lissa is done instructing me on what to bring to court, I am thoroughly exhausted. She sneaks off back to her dorm to pack for herself, because it is now way past curfew, and we are leaving in a few hours. I climb into bed and sigh in contentment. My bed is a wonderful thing. It feels like I had just dozed off when I woke up. At first I thought about screaming, but I didn't want to frighten the dorm matron. I knew it was Dimitri who had gotten into my bed, and who's arms were around me, but I couldn't help playing with him a little bit.

"Adrian, you were supposed to leave, what if someone comes by? Wouldn't want Dimitri to ruin you're pretty face would you?" I ask innocently. I smile when he growls at me.

"Nice try Roza. I know you can't stand Ivashkov." Still with a growl in his voice. He dislikes Adrian even more than I do. I don't really hate Adrian, just the way he always hits on me. I mean a girl likes being wanted, but he takes it to the extreme. I know Dimitri doesn't like him for the same reason.

I smile and turn around in his arms, "Oh Dimitri, I didn't realize it was you" I say with a smile. He smiles back, "Sure" He murmurs "sorry I woke you up..."

"It's okay I like waking up to your face. What time is it?" I ask.

"Its about two hours before you were supposed to be up, I just couldn't stay away from you anymore." He admits sheepishly. Which makes me smile.

"I missed you too. I always miss you when you aren't around" I tell him, but couldn't resist adding, "well when Adrian isn't here that is." He growls again before crushing his lips to mine. It was perfect. It always is with Dimitri. I wrap myself around him, and feel him smile against my lips. I pull away so I can see his face. "What are you smiling about?" I ask him.

"Oh, just the thought of punching Ivashkov in his 'pretty face' if he ever even thinks about doing this with you" I smile. It was a funny mental image. Adrian on the ground with Dimitri repetitively punching him. It was actually kind of a turn on, knowing he would do that over me. I pull his lips back to mine. He doesn't seem inclined to stop so I deepen the kiss. I run my tongue across his bottom lip, and he grants me entrance to his glorious mouth. I moan when his tongue wraps around mine. He seems to like the sound, because he does it again. Which makes me moan, again. I reach down to the bottom of his shirt, and pull it up over his head.

"Don't you want to sleep Roza?" He asks me huskily. I can tell he wants this, but of course he has to think of me first. God I love him.

"I can sleep on the plane" I tell him between the kisses I plant on his chest. His breathing is getting heavier. I take that as a good sign.

"Are you sure?" He asks breathlessly, as I kiss my way down his stomach. When I finally reach the top of his pants I look back up at him and ask "Do I look sure?" He smiles and nods. "Good now shut up and enjoy it." I tell him, as I untie his pajama bottoms. His breathing picks up even more as I free his very excited manhood from them. I look back up at him, and he's watching me. I smile at him before taking him into my mouth. As soon as my mouth touches him, he lets out a moan, which just serves to excite me more. Oh boy this was going to be fun.

* * *

**DPOV**

When Roza's mouth touched my heated skin, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Boy was I wrong. As she worked her way down my body I felt compelled to ask her if she was sure, God knows I was dying to get back inside of her, but I wanted to be sure that's what she wanted. She looks up at me from just above my manhood and asks "Do I looks sure?" And I almost came right there in my pants. God what she does to me! I can't seem to keep the self control it took so long to learn when she's around. I just smile and nod at her. I don't think I can speak right now. When she unties my pants and pulls me free of them, I think I might faint. Then I feel the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. Roza's mouth on my hardness. I can't help myself, I moan, loudly. This seems to make her happy because she starts moving, albeit terribly slowly, up and down my length. She must be trying to kill me.

"Roza oh God Roza Please" I beg her. I am not sure what I am begging for, but I just need her to do something. She takes it as a invitation to drive me farther crazy. Her tongue swirls around the tip, making me grunt. Oh god, if she doesn't do something, I am going to lose it! Like she could read my thoughts she takes me completely into her mouth. "Oh God. Roza, you feel amazing" I can't help but tell her. She must like this because she begins moving faster and faster. I can't help it my hands move into her hair, guiding her head. I feel as if I'm going to explode. I pull my hands away, her head too, though it pains me to do so. I needed nothing more than to find release at this moment. It was physically painful to be this hard, but if she didn't stop I was going to come, and some girls just don't like that. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. She was giving me a confused look.

"Roza, if you didn't stop I was going to come, all in your mouth" Her cheeks stained a beautiful pink. I love when she blushes. She gives me a defying look before bringing her mouth back onto me. I groan again. She is trying to kill me. With one hard suck, I explode into her mouth. "mmm" she murmurs while drinking in everything I gave out. I lie back on her pillows panting hard. I feel my Roza give me one more affectionate lick before bringing herself up to lay on my chest.

"That was.... Amazing." I get out between pants. She giggles. "Payback for last night" She tells me. I smile, if that's what happens I will definitely have to pleasure her more. I reach up and pull her lips to mine. I roll so she is underneath me. Within minutes the rest of our cloths are gone and she is laid out in front of me. Exactly how I wish she could always be. Naked and below me.

"What are you waiting for Comrade, we don't have all night" She says with another giggle. With that she reaches down and positions my tip at her entrance. She gives me a very seductive look before thrusting her hips upward and taking me inside of her. I groan and grow, if possible, even harder than before. I decide to pay her back for teasing me, and enter her excruciatingly slowly. She moans, and thrusts her hips up to meet mine. I hold her hips in place, and continue my slow pace.

"Dimitri, God, Please?" She begs me, with a look of desperation on her face. She needs me as much as I need her. It makes my heart glad to know. "What is it you want Roza, all you have to do is ask" I murmur. "Faster" She whispers, and faster is what she gets. As I move myself a little faster inside of her. "Faster Dimitri" She growls at me. I comply. I can't hold myself back any longer. I thrust myself into her as fast as I can. I hear her moaning in pleasure. Gasping out my name. It only sends me into a deeper frenzy. I wrap her hips around me, and I slide deeper inside of her. With all of me now buried inside of her, I lose control completely. Her hands come up, and she runs her nails down my back. I thrust into her, and feel her muscles tightening around me. One last hard thrust and she screams my name, and I moan hers, and we both find release.

I collapse on top of her. Panting like a dog. I try to roll off so I don't hurt her but she just rolls us around, so she is on my chest, me still buried half hard inside of her. "I like feeling you inside of me" She tells me, and then smiles. We lay like that for a while, and I feel her breathing even out as she falls asleep. I smile, completely content to stay inside of her forever. All too soon, morning will come. So I close my eyes and try to enjoy the time I have to be with her. Finally I feel myself falling asleep, my last thought is about wanting to keep this beautiful girl forever. Perhaps I can find a ring a court.

* * *

**EEEK!! what does Dimka need a ring for?? Hmm. i wonder!**

**So what did you guys think of Dimkas point of view? i didn't know if i wanted to do it, but it seemed like a good time to experiment!!**

**Let me know if you think i should alternate POV's or just keep it Rose's.**

**Thanks for reading!! **


	12. Bad Romance

**Here you have it my loves.  
Sorry if it's a bit off i was listening to Lady GaGa while writing =p  
****Bad Romance. 3  
It made me want to dance!!  
A BIG thanks goes out to Marcela for translating this story to Portuguese!!  
Its just so amazing!!!  
Anyway, Here you go!!  
Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

I woke up still in Dimitri's arms. Fully content with my life for the first time in a while. I really wish I could wake up like this everyday. The sun was just setting, and I knew I would have to get up soon.

"Good morning my beautiful" Dimitri murmurs. I mumble something sounding vaguely like a morning greeting. I didn't want to move. I was so blissfully peaceful. "We have to get up my lovely. We have a plane to catch." He reminds me, and shatters my good mood.

"Oh yeah. I wonder what Queen Bitch wants now?" I wonder out loud.

"Roza, you really should be careful about what you say, it could get you in a lot of trouble. And I don't think the Guardian's would like me breaking you out of prison much." He chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess. But I still don't like her!" I make sure he understands. He just smiles and nods. "Good" I tell him, before giving him a quick kiss and climbing over him to get out of bed.

"Where do you think you are going Miss Hathaway?" He asks playfully, grabbing my hips while I'm halfway over him.

"Uhh. Shower?" I ask. Forgetting why I would even consider getting out of bed when he was in it.

"Oh" He reply's softly. I lean down and kiss him gently. "We have to go to court remember?"

"Yeah, I guess" He mumbles. I smile, loving how he can't seem to get enough of me. I grind my hips playfully against his "We will have time later" I promise. He seems to be contented by this and lets go of my hips. I kiss him again quickly before I grab a towel and some cloths and run down the hall to the bathroom. I shower as quick as possible, wanting to get back to my room, and the sexy Russian in it. When I finally get all my cloths on right, I practically run back to my room, only to find it empty. I frown. There's a note on my pillow. I walk over and pick it up

_Dearest Roza,_

_I have to go take care of some last minute details before the trip. I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you to come back. I had to get out before anyone else was awake. Please don't be too distraught with me, I will make it up to you later I promise my love. I will meet you at the plane at seven. _

_I love you.  
Dimitri._

Well, I guess I should go eat breakfast if I didn't have anything else to do. As I walk towards the commons, I slip into Lissa's head, to see if she is awake. Being the early riser that she is, she's already ready to go. I decide to make a detour and stop by her room. I get a few weird looks when I walk into the dorm. I ignore them, making my way to Lissa's room. She answers as soon as I knock, smiling brightly.

"Rose! Good morning!" She greets me cheerfully.

"Morning" I shoot back at her, walking into her room and sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing up so early?' She asks.

"I was going to get breakfast, figured I would stop by and see if you wanted to come"

"Sure, I'm already packed and ready to go anyway." She smiles at me and walks towards the door. I follow her, not much else I can do. We walk to the commons in a comfortable silence. She seemed to have something on her mind, her feelings were a bit erratic. I decided I would just ask.

"What's wrong Liss?" I wonder aloud.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well for one, your feelings are all over the place, and two your doing that nervous thing with your hands again" It was true. She had a tendency to play with her fingers when she was nervous.

"I am just wondering what the Queen wants to see me about now..." Lissa admits. I can't blame her, I was wondering the same thing.

"Yeah, well whatever it is, at least it gives us an excuse to go to court" I smile. Truth be told I really didn't like court all that much. Yeah sure it was pretty awesome, but the people there, all those royals, are total snobs. "Maybe we can get those massages we were supposed to get last time" I try to brighten her mood. It works, her face lights up.

"Yeah! Maybe you will actually flirt back this time when a hott guy obviously hitting on you" She giggles.

"Don't hold your breath" I warn her. She giggles more. We finally reach the commons and get into the line. We only have about half an hour before we have to get to the airstrip. My mind wanders back to the last time we were on a plane. The unbelievably painful headache, the ghosts, I'm suddenly worried. What if I pass out again? Lissa must have noticed my distraction because when I get my doughnuts and sat down she asks me " What's wrong Rose?"

"Nothing. Why" I use the same off handed tone she used with me only ten minutes before.

"Because I have been talking to you for the last three minutes and you aren't answering me." She tells me snappily. "And I have never known you to turn down a conversation about shopping"

"I do love me some shopping" I tell her.

"Stop trying to change the topic, whats wrong?"

"Well..." I hesitate. "What if... What if it happens again. Like last time. On the plane, You know?" wow Rose, very articulate.

"You can just sleep" She tells me confidently.

"Yeah, but what if it is so bad, that I can't sleep?" I ask "It got really bad last time"

"Well I could help you sleep" She tells me with a smile. Now to me helping people sleep usually involves a blunt object making contact with their head, so I give Lissa a hesitant look. She giggles, and touches her head " Compulsion Rose. I can will you to sleep" Oh. Well that's a little better, I think to myself. I just nod my head.

"If it gets to bad, I will let you know" I smile at her reassuringly. I attack my doughnuts, and have almost finished when Christian comes in.

"Morning Liss. Rose" He nods at me and gives Liss a kiss on the cheek, which of course makes her smile brightly.

"Well, now that I have lost my appetite, I should be going" I tell them cheerfully.

"That was nothing compared to the scarring things I witnessed last night" Lissa tells me playfully. "I am definitely going to need more therapy" She giggles.

"Ohh. I want to know. Tell me the juicy details" Christian gushes.

"Sometimes, you are such a girl" I tell him before walking away, laughter ringing out behind me. "Some friends" I grumble as I walk away, back to my dorm to get my stuff. I was halfway there, replaying last night in my mind, when I turned a corner and plowed straight into someone. "Sorry" I say quickly, looking up, into the eyes of my mother. Shit. I had been trying to avoid her. I didn't really want to have the conversation I knew was coming.

"It's okay Rose, but you should probably watch where you are going" She tells me, almost in a kind voice. Woah, what happened to my mom?

"Sorry" I say again. "Uh. How's it going?" I ask her awkwardly.

"Not too bad." She reply's just as awkwardly.

"Good" I tell her. She just nods so I decide its time to attempt an escape. "well mom, as much as I am enjoying this little chat, I must be going. I have to finish getting ready, we're going to court in twenty minutes" I tell her.

"Yes I know. I've been asked to go with you" She tells me. Scowling at my not so discrete escape attempt.

"You have?" I ask incredulously. Why hadn't I heard of this? Did it just slip Dimitri's mind that my freaking mother was coming to court with us?! Sometimes I wonder about him.

"Yes, with three royal Moroi, and two novices, you need more than just Guardian Belikov. Alberta thought it would be a good idea if I went...." She trails off in thought. I didn't ask. I figured if she wanted me to know she would tell me. I didn't however think it would be as shocking as it was "You know, I think Alberta knows about your relationship." She tells me. I gape open mouthed at her. Alberta? Really? "Just the way she talks about you and Belikov. It's not the way one usually talks about student and mentor. She didn't come right out and say she knew, but that might have been because she didn't know I knew." I still can't wrap my mind around it. Why hasn't she said anything? Reported us?

"How did she seem to feel about it?" I ask her hesitantly. My mom looks skeptical.

"The way it seemed to me, is she doesn't have an opinion. It's almost as if you aren't a student to her. She didn't say anything so I can't say anything for sure" She tells, an now even more shocked, me. Alberta was indifferent to our relationship? Guardian Captain Alberta Petrov? I can't wrap my mind around that.

"Woah." I say lamely. I can't believe it. I look at my watch and see I have ten minutes left to get to the air strip. Crap. "I really do have to go though mom. I'll see you on the plane, 'Kay?" I tell her as I walk away.

"Yes Rose, I'll see you later. We still need to have a talk" Her voice follows me. Great. There really is no getting out of that one.

* * *

**So how was that?  
Next Chapter will have some DPOV!!  
And they go see what Queen Bitch wants!!  
OH and 2 days til christmas for those who celibrate it!!!  
YAYY!  
Four days until my trip, so i will try to write as much as possible.  
And i hope to have my oneshot up tomorrow or Christmas day! =]**


	13. Late again Roza

**Yayy Chapter 13!!  
So now it's christmas eve and i am UBER excited!!  
Today i am going to wrap presents for Habitat for Humanity, the church. Then home, and more writing for you my dearies.  
So there you have it. My day.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**DPOV**

As usual Roza was late. Not terribly late, thank God, but late all the same. I watched as she ran towards where we were all waiting by the plane. Luckily she wasn't the only late one. The plane crew was also a bit late getting things ready. I stood watching her discreetly. Well I thought it was discreet, until I got a elbow in the ribs from Janine, who was standing next to me.

"Eyes to yourself Belikov" She growls. I guess I'm not as stealthy as I thought. I obediently return my eyes forward. Not really seeing anything other than the replay of last night in my head. God Rose had been amazing. Every time I saw her she amazed me more. Every time I touched her I wanted her. Every time I'm near her, I fall more in love. I was a lost cause. It was why I had to ask to be reassigned. I couldn't put the Princess in danger like that. She was too important. Plus it would kill Rose if something happened to her.

Rose finally made to to where the rest of us were waiting. She smiled sexily at me, and being a man and all, my mind rushed back to where that mouth had been last night. Oh God. The feel of her mouth on me was amazing, I've never felt anything like it. I've never felt like this about anyone. God help me I was desperately in love with my student. Just thinking about what happened was making my jeans tight, so I tried to think of anything else. I looked over to see Rose hug Lissa and whisper in her ear. Both girls giggled. Rose looks up and smiles at me, and I run my eyes over her in an appreciative way. She's wearing tight jeans and a purple tanktop with a black jacket over it. Checking her out is not helping, in fact I can feel myself hardening farther. I drag my eyes back to hers. The look she gives me tells me she definitely knows I just checked her out, and she definitely liked it. I watch her drag her eyes over me. Smiling when she sees the tightness in my jeans. I hope no one else notices.

Rose walks slowly towards me, smiling the whole way. "Hey there Comrade. Long time no see" She teases. I smile at her. "You look" Her eyes flash towards the semi apparent bulge in my jeans "excited to go to court" She says with a giggle.

"No Roza" I whisper, hoping her mother won't hear "I'm _excited_ to go to court with you" earning a beautiful smile. It took most of my will power to not jump her right there. God I really was out of control. She opened her mouth to undoubtedly say something that would test my control even more, when the door opened and the flight attendant said we could board. Oh thank Jesus! I don't think Janine would like what I was just about to do to her daughter. I just put on my guardian face and follow everyone else onto the plane.

I sat down at in an empty seat, making sure to find one where Rose could sit by me if she wanted too. I watch her as she talks to Lissa. I know they won't sit together because the seat next to her is already occupied by Christian. Lissa and Rose both look a little worried. I was about to get up and go ask them what was wrong when Lissa looks over at me and smiles. She whispers something to Rose and the both giggle. It must have been about me because Rose looks over at me too, and smiles brilliantly. She says something more to Lissa, throws christian a smirk, and walks over to me and sits down beside me.

"Hey Comrade," She says, then lowers her voice to a whisper and continues "Lissa says keep your tongue in your mouth, and quit the drooling, wouldn't want to ruin the upholstery" Rose giggles and looks over her shoulder at Lissa and Christian who are in a fit of laughter. I smile. God knows I was probably drooling over Rose.

"But it's just so hard Roza" I whisper in her ear "It's just so hard to do, when I'm looking at you" I see the lust fill her eyes as I speak. I look around quickly to make sure no one is around us, then place a quick kiss on her neck. I hear her breathing catch, and I chuckle.

"Just remember Comrade, Payback's a bitch" She threatens. I smile.

"Coming from you Roza, I would take it many time's over again" I tell her sweetly. She glares at me, but I can tell she is thinking about how she would like to punish me, and it ends in pleasure rather than pain each time. I was about to ask her about her about her torture methods when the pilot's voice came over the speaker asking us to fasten our seat belt's. I sigh and settle in for a few moments of alone time with Roza, before we endure the hassles I'm sure are coming at court.

**RPOV**

I can see he's about to say something very naughty, but just then the Pilot interrupts and tells us to fasten our seat belt's for take off. Damn him to Hell. I hear him sigh, and look over at him. He just smiles and pulls out one of the westerns he loves to read. Nothing ever changes. We had just taken off, and the minute we cross the wards, I can feel the headache set in. "Shit" I mutter. Dimitri instantly looks up at me.

"What's wrong Roza?" He asks in a concerned voice.

"Just a headache" I tell him through clenched teeth. He still look's concerned. Probably thinking about the last time we flew. Comprehension lit his eyes and he asks if there is anything I need. "No, it's okay, I have to learn to block them out." I mentally try my hardest to put up walls around my mind. It eases my headache a little, and I rest my head back against the seat. I sigh at the small amount of relief. Dimitri looks at me concerned.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?" He asks in a hushed tone.

"There are plenty of things I would like you to do to me, but not on a plane" I tease him. I watch my meaning sink in, and he smiles seductively. I nearly jump him right then, headache and all.

"I said for Roza, _for_" He shakes his head and smiles.

"Oh well in that case, no thank you. I think I will just take a nap, I didn't get much sleep last night" I inform him innocently. He just chuckles.

"and who's fault is that?" He whispers to me. I give him as serious a face as I can muster and say "Adrian's, he was there pretty late last night" He just shakes his head again, and turns back to his book. Sense he was now ignoring me, I decide a nap is a pretty good idea. I lean my head back on the seat, and close my eyes. Slowly I feel myself slipping off to sleep. Last thing I remember is Dimitri kissing my forehead and murmuring "Sweet dreams, my beautiful Roza." Yeah, my life could be worse.

**DPOV**

I watched my Roza drift off to sleep and smiled. I look around real quick to make sure we are alone, then kiss her forehead and whisper "Sweet dreams, my beautiful Roza." To my surprise she smiles, I thought she was already asleep. I hear a sleepy "Sure thing Comrade" and she's out. I suppress a smile. It was something I had to do a lot around Rose. She seemed to bring out a part of me that I never had a problem suppressing before. I guess that's what being in love does to you.

I watch Rose sleep for a while, then go back to reading my book. I figure it will be a while before she wakes up, I did have her up late last night. I smile to myself at the memories I have with her. I was replaying the first time I ever met her in my head when I felt her head slide onto my shoulder. I look down, but she's still fast asleep. I don't have the heart, or willpower, to wake her up, or move her, so I just leave her head there. This of course earns me a glare from Janine, who decided it would be a convenient time to come sit across from us. For the remainder of the trip she skewers me with her eyes. I had never been so glad to arrive at court in my life.

* * *

**So how was it?  
OHH good news, i got my one-shot published. But i might make it into a two or three chapter thing. I'm not sure.  
I didn't like the way it ended. IDK go read and tell me what you think.  
Anyway, everyone have a merry christmas, and if you don't celebrate it, happy thursday to you!!**


	14. Meeting the queen

**Disclaimer!!! I do not own any part of the VA world. I wish. :)**

**Consider this your Christmas gift.**

**And thank you for the reviews!! We reached 100!!!**

**you are all truly amazing.**

* * *

**RPOV**

I woke up to someone shaking me gently. I was about to punch them when I heard a soft voice spoken in my favorite sexy Russian accent "Time to wake up Roza, we're nearly there." Well, I guess sense it's him waking me up, I don't have to punch anyone. Well unless Adrian got to close. I might punch him just for the hell of it. I open my eyes, and realize my head is resting on Dimitri's shoulder. I quickly sit up and look around. The first person I see is my mother. I think she was mentally strangling Dimitri with the looks she was shooting at him.

"Morning Mom" I say, trying to distract her from killing the love of my life with her eyes. She looks towards me, and her face softens just a tiny bit,

"Rose. Are you aware you talk in your sleep?" She asks me, face hardening again.

"Uhh. No actually I didn't" I thought about asking Dimitri why he didn't tell me, but thought better of it. If my mom knew we had been spending nights together, she might blow a gasket. Then it hit me, my mom's glare, Dimitri's amusement. Oh God. "what did I say?" I ask, hoping it wasn't really that mortifying. I tried to remember what I was dreaming about. Oh God. My dreams came flooding back to me. Me and Dimitri, in the cabin. Oh no. Suddenly the look on my mothers face made perfect sense. Dimitri leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Let's just say you have a good imagination Roza. If it was me, I would need a cold shower right about now" He chuckles, which makes my mom glare more.

"Did we forget about the 'facade' you too are supposed to be presenting. Let me be the first to tell you, you suck at it" She hisses at us, and gets up to move. Once she is far enough away we both bust out laughing.

"I guess we are going to have to try a little harder comrade" I get out, still giggling. My smile dropped suddenly as we landed, we had reached court. Well, this should be interesting.

We were ushered off the plane and shown to our rooms. Me and Lissa had adjoining rooms, so we just opened the doors between us, so we could talk while we unpacked. I had just finished when someone knocked at Lissa's door. "Can you get that Rose?" She calls to me. I walk into her room, as she comes out out of her closet to get more cloths out of her suitcase. I pulled open the door to reveal Alberta.

"Rose" She greets me. I nod and step aside. "Princess" She bow's to Lissa. "The queen would like an audience with you"

"Now?" She squeeks.

"As soon as possible, Princess"

"Can Rose come?" Lissa asks, sounding a bit desperate. Last time we were here the queen has specifically wanted to see her without me.

"She didn't say she couldn't" Alberta says hesitantly. Lissa smiles and nods at her. Alberta says goodbye and lets herself out.

"What do you think she want's?" Lissa asks anxiously.

"Don't know Liss, I guess we'll have to go see." She nods and turns to change. I walk back to my own room to change into the guardian's outfit Dimitri got for me when we were here for Victor's trial. When I was ready I head back into Lissa's room. She was still getting ready so I sit on her bed to wait for her. Finally after changing three times and fixing her appearance, she's ready to go.

We leave her room and walk across the grounds towards the main building. I can feel her nervousness through the bond and it's making me kind of jumpy. After what seems like the longest walk of my life, we reach the double doors into the queens favorite thrown room. The guardian's there give me a look of displeasure, but let the queen know we were there. She must have been okay with it, because they let us in.

The queen was sitting on her 'thrown' in the middle of the room. There were six guardian's present around the perimeter of the room. The queen gave me a disdainful look before smiling at Lissa. "Vasilisa! Thank you for coming on such short notice" She smiles, as if we had a freaking choice. "I asked you to come visit in hopes to get you familiar with court, seeing as _you _will be living here next year." I don't miss the way she emphasizes her words. Lissa must not have either, because she asks me through the bond _'what do you think she means by that'_. I shake my head slightly so she knows I don't know either.

"Thank you for inviting us, your majesty. I am sure me and Rose will be very happy here next year" Lissa says innocently. I see the queens lips purse into a straight line, and her eyes narrow at me.

"Yes, if you are who she assigned too" The queen says, then continues before we can say anything "There is something else I speak to talk to you about Vasilisa." Lissa just nods at her to continue. "I have heard you are in a romantic relationship with Christian Ozera" she sneers at Lissa. I see her tense slightly before answering her.

"Yes your majesty, I am." she tells her confidently. I am so proud of the way she is handling herself.

"Well, you see Vasilisa, if you are going to come here to attend college, you need to be serious and dedicated. He is a distraction. He's not good, and will not help your future position in the Moroi world." I can feel the anger and injustice coming from Lissa.

"Are you saying that if I want to come here next year, that I have to break up with Christian?" Lissa asks in an incredulous tone. She always tried to believe the best in people, and the queen was clearly showing her that she misplaced that belief.

"I think it would be best for your future." She says matter of factly. "Along with a set of _capable _guardian's." she says with a glare at me. Was she trying to ruin Lissa's life? I feel the bad feelings grow in Liss, and I start to worry.

"_Excuse_ me" Lissa growls. The queen is startled by her tone of voice and looks up to meet her eyes. Bad move Queen Bitch, bad move. I can feel the magic flare up in Lissa. Great she's using compelling the queen!

"My relationship with Christian is not a distraction, in fact you want to invite him to court next year too. You want to offer him the same opportunity as you offered me. Rose will also be coming along, because she _will_ be my guardian next year. Along with Eddie Castle." That shocked the hell out of me, I knew they were friends, but I didn't know they were that close. Well if that shocked me, the next words out of her mouth blew my freaking mind. "_And_ you want to Guardian Belikov to be Christians guardian after graduation." What?! I knew she felt guilty about me and Dimitri not being able to be together, but he could have tried to be assigned here before she used compulsion! The queen was just nodding and smiling like it made perfect sense. Which I guess it did to her now. "And lastly, when me and Christian decide to get married, you will give us your blessing." What has gotten into her? Were her and Christian talking about getting married?!

"Yes Vasilisa that sounds like a wonderful idea." She nodded and smiled. Whoa, compulsion really was a scary thing. Lissa took her eyes off the queen and ran them over the guardian's who all looked confused. One by one she met their eyes and told them that they wouldn't remember any of this, that it was an ordinary meeting, and all the things said were the queens idea. They nodded and turned their glazed eyed forward again.

When she had compelled all the guards she looked back at the queen, who was still slightly out of it. "Tell us we can go now" Lissa says.

"Well this was a nice chat my darling, but I really must be going now. Have a nice stay at court, you are excused" the queen tells us with a smile. We bow and walk out. I wait until we get back to her room before I totally freak out. "Lissa are you _crazy_ using compulsion on the queen?!? What if you had been caught? What if someone finds out? Why would you ask for Dimitri to guard Christian?" Then I remembered the most important question "are you and Christian talking about getting married?!" She just smiles at me and waits for me to get done ranting.

"Done?" She asks, and I nod. "I had to do it Rose, she was going to take you away from me, you and Christian both. I just couldn't have that. Being your best friend for so long I guess you have rubbed off on me. I was determined to get my way. This is the best case scenario, now we will all be here, and be together." She smiles at me "As for Christian and I, we have discussed the future, and we want to get married, _someday_, he hasn't proposed or anything but I have high hopes. This way it will be in place for when we do decide to get married." I guess that makes sense. Now when her and Christian want to get married, they don't have to worry about asking the queen's blessing first. They technically didn't have to have it to get married, but it made the marriage more accepted. Not that their marriage won't cause a uproar. It totally will. But I keep that to myself. "And I asked the queen to put Dimitri as Christians guardian so that you could still be with him. I know you guys couldn't be together because of me for a long time, I'm just trying to make up for it" She is feeling guilty again. I pull her into a tight hug.

"Thank you Liss, you have no idea what this means to me" I tell her sincerely. For the first time in a while I feel as if the future holds hope for me and Dimitri. I can't wait to tell him!!

* * *

**Next Chapter will be DPOV.  
Merry Christmas to everyone celebrating it today!**

**I go to India the day after tomorrow so I will try to get a couple more Chaps up here and maybe even get some work done on my other story, because people seem to want to drag that one out!!**


	15. The Ring

**Hey Guys!! Hope everyone had a great christmas! i did!  
i went and saw Avitar with my dad and sister. It was suprisingly really good! i didnt think i was going to like it!  
Anyway, here you have it. Chapter 15 :)**

**Oh and BTW in case you didn't know, i am not Richelle Mead, no matter how much i wish, i do not own Dimitri :(, or any part of the VA series.**

* * *

DPOV

When we landed at court, we were shown to our rooms. Mine was next door to Christian's and across from Eddie's. Our rooms were at the opposite end of a corridor from Rose, Lissa, Janine, and Alberta's rooms. Ivashkov was staying in the apartment he keeps here at court. _Wish he would stay here permanently_ I think to myself. I know I am just being jealous, but I see the way he looks at Rose. He loves her too. No where near what I feel for her, but love none the less. I am only slightly soothed by the fact that she rejects all his advances. I would like it best if he stopped making them, but I have a feeling that's not going to happen for a long while.

To take my mind off of things I decide to take a walk. I grab my coat, and head to the door. While I'm leaving I notice Alberta entering the Princess's room. Hmm, I wonder what's going on. I briefly contemplate stopping and seeing, but decide against it. If Roza needs my help, she will ask for it. I continue out to the grounds. I breath the crisp night air and sigh. This was just what I needed. I make my way across the grounds towards the coffee shop in the 'mall' type building. Walking in I order a hott chocolate to go. I'm not a big coffee fan myself. While waiting I hear a hesitant "Hi Guardian Belikov" from behind me. I turn to find Mia Ranaldi standing in front of me. When I first met her, I had a strong dislike for the girl. She had started some pretty nasty rumors about Roza. But after she helped Rose defeat those Strigoi in Spokane I had a new appreciation for her.

"Hello Mia" I greet her.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at St. Vladamirs what with the attack and all?" She asks, worried. She had attended the academy, and I'm sure had friends there.

"I had to come along with Vasilisa, she is here for a few days" I inform her.

"Lissa's here? Did Rose come too!" she sounded excited.

"Yes, Rose came along too. So did Eddie Castle and Christian Ozera"

"Really? I'm so excited to see them! If you see them can you tell them I am looking for them, and not to leave without saying goodbye?" I nod. She thanks me and then runs off, to presumably look for the others. I grab my hott chocolate and set off again. I walk through the building, looking at all the stores. Finally after about fifteen minutes I find the one I'm looking for. The jewelry store.

As I walk in I am greeted by a friendly middle aged Moroi. "Good morning Sir." It definitely feels weird having a Moroi call me sir, "is there anything I can help you with today?" I consider turning down his help, but well I have never done this before. I decide I could use the help.

"Yes, I am thinking about purposing, and I need to find the perfect ring." I tell him. He nods and leads me over to a case full of diamond rings.

"These are most of the engagement rings we have in stock," he tells me, I look down at all the extravagant rings and know that none of them are the right ones. I need the perfect ring. One that will define our love, while not looking out of place on Roza. I need one that is... well _her_. It has to be her, but it also has to be me. God this is so hard. "See any you like?"

"None of them seem to be right for _her_ and it has to be perfect for her." I tell him, already frustrated.

"You're Russian, right?" He asks me. I look up confused.

"Yes"

"Come here then. We have a few Russian style rings in at the moment" he leads me to another case. There amongst the random rings, I spot the perfect one. It's got three bands, winding together. One is gold, one is silver and one is bronze. The silver band has little diamonds encrusted in it every few inches. It's simple yet elegant and beautiful. Just like my Roza. I smile and look up at the Moroi man. "I'll take that one"

I lay back in my bed and sigh. I miss Roza terribly. It has only been a few hours sense I've seen her but she occupies my every thought. I gently caress the velvet box sitting on my chest. What will Roza think of it? Will she like it? I hope so. If I know Roza, she will. I know it is customary to ask a girls father before you purpose, but I don't know who her father is. Even though the thought scares even me, I guess I am going to have to ask Janine. God help me when I do.

I am overwhelmed with the need to see Roza's face. Everyone should be sleeping by now. I get up head for the door. I look out to make sure no one is around before silently leaving my room and heading down the hall. As I near her room, I eye the door I know is Janine's skeptically. I hope she doesn't decide to come out right now. I wouldn't live long enough to purpose. I knock as quietly as possible. If she is asleep she won't hear it, and I don't want to wake her up. I wait a few minutes, knock softly once more, then decide she isn't going to answer. As I turn to leave I hear a soft "Long time no see Comrade" from behind me. I turn to see her silhouetted in the doorway. She is, of course, devastatingly beautiful.

"Hi" I tell her lamely. She just smiles and grabs my hand to drag me into her room. She looks up and down the hallway before closing the door and turning to me. "I thought you weren't going to answer"

"I was in the shower" she gestures to her wet hair, and the towel she's wearing. How did I not notice that before? I must have been really distracted to not notice that Roza was all but naked in front of me.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt, feel free to continue. Holler if you need help" I give her a seductive smile. She returns my smile with a breathtaking one of her own. She grabs my hand and pulls me towards her.

"I was having a hard time getting all the soap out of my hair" She informs me innocently. I have my shirt off practically before she finishes speaking.

"Allow me to help" I was already bare footed so all that is left on me is my pajama pants. My Roza smiles and reaches for the draw string on my pants.

"Please do" She says as she lets my pants fall to the floor. She takes in my naked form. As her eyes travel up and down my body, I reach out and pull her to me. Her lips meet mine in a passionate kiss, and I feel at peace for the first time sense I got off the plane. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer, deepening our kiss. I smile against her lips. I just can't seem to get enough of her. I unwrap her towel and let it slip to the floor and join my cloths. I feel her herself up and wrap her legs around me. I walk with her into the bathroom, and turn on the water.

"Let's get that soap out of your hair Roza." I murmur into the crook of her neck, and give it a small nip. She just moans, and I take that as a 'okay' and step into the shower, still carrying her. I make sure her legs and arms are locked tight, and let her go. Reaching up I position her under the water, and run my hands through her hair. All the while she is making it very hard to concentrate. She is placing kisses up and down my neck, my jaw line, my ears, anywhere her lips can reach. When I am sure her hair is shampoo free, I run my hands down her body. I feel her shiver beneath my hands and smile. My hands make their way to her center, feeling her heat. I stroke her lovingly. She moans every time I touch her. I know she wants me just as bad as I want her. I ache to be inside her. She knows, because she grinds her hips against me teasingly. I move her so her back is against the wall of the shower, and lower her down, letting myself slip inside of her. She moans loudly as I settle myself completely inside of her. Her breathing is picking up, which just turns me on more.

"I love you" She whispers in my ear, voice full of passion.

"And I love you Roza" I tell her as I begin to move her up and down. I am completely in control of our lovemaking, but I decide not to tease her today. I don't want to slip so I reach over and turn the water off, step out of the shower, and set Roza on one of the higher counters, without ever taking myself out of her. Now that she can move she thrusts her hips at me as hard and fast as she can. "Oh God Dimitri, Oh God" She murmurs over and over. The sound of her voice drives me into a frenzy and I thrust harder. I can feel myself getting close, but I hold off, waiting for her to catch up. As I feel her muscle's start to tighten I bend my knees and push up as hard as I can, sending us both over the edge into a sea of pleasure.

It take's a while for our breathing to get back to normal, but when it does I slowly pull myself out of her and grab a couple towels. I wrap one around my waist and take one to Roza, who's still slightly breathless on the counter top. I wrap it around her and take her in my arms again. I walk like that to the bed and I lay down with her in my arms. "I missed you today" I whisper in her ear.

"I'm glad you came to visit, I missed you too" She tells me with a smile.

"Have you been having fun at Court? Lots to see, lots to do" I tell her with a chuckle. One could get into a lot of mischief at court.

"Well me and Lissa had a meeting with the queen" She tells me. I give her a questioning look. I knew the queen wanted Lissa to come visit, but I wasn't sure why. She sure didn't waste time getting to them either. Rose tells me about their visit with the queen. I grow more and more astounded with each word she says. I can't believe Lissa would compel the queen! Then something else sunk in.

"I'm going to be guarding Christian?" I said incredulously. This was definitely too good to be true. Rose smiles sweetly at me.

"Yes, that seems to be the plan" I feel my heart sore at the prospect of being able to be with her. This will make everything so much easier! Now all I had to do was get The Badass Janine Hathaway to agree to let me marry her daughter. Piece of cake.....

* * *

**The Picture of the ring is on my profile!**

**  
This is probably the last chapter i will get posted before my trip. I leave tomorrow!  
I have to finish packing, and pick up last minute things today, so i probably won't have time to write.  
I will hopefully get the second chapter to my other story up today too!  
I will be back on Jan. 13th, and i will try to post then.  
I am even having my family bring my laptop to the airport when the pick me up so i can write on the 3 hour car ride home!!  
Thank you all for reading this, you are truely amazing! (::)**

India, Here I come!!!!  
see you when i get home!!****


	16. Convincing Janine

**Sorry for the wait guys. **

**while i was away i got tonsillitis and was very sick when i came home. **

**Hope this chapter makes up for the wait!!**

**Enjoyy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**DPOV**

It was still early when I woke up. I took in Rose's sleeping form and I swear I could feel warmth spread through me at the possibility of keeping her next to me forever. She was smiling in her sleep, and I was a bit smug to know I had a bit to do in her happiness. That I could make this amazing person happy, well it did wonders for my ego. Rose usually sleeps a bit later than me so I figure I can get her breakfast and still be back before she wakes up.

I pull on some cloths and hurry out, not wanting her to wake up before I get back. I walked briskly out the door, considering the most romantic way to propose when I hear "I thought you were going to try to be discreet, Belikov" snarled at me. I look up to find Janine Hathaway coming out of her suite. Crap.

"I am being discreet, Guardian Hathaway." I inform her.

"Doesn't look that way to me. If it was only your future at stake her, I would not be able to care less, but if you mess up my daughters career I will make sure you are unrecognizable to even her." she warns me. I suppress a smile at her threat. I knew she loved Rose more than she likes people to know.

"I would never jeopardize her in anyway Janine. I love her completely. And I guess it's a good thing I ran into you here, because I wanted to talk to you anyway. I want you to know that I love your daughter with every fiber of my being, I love everything about her. There is no one in this world who could make me happier, and I like to think I make her happy too. Janine, I would like to ask your permission to marry Rose." I saw her face drop and didn't even have time to move before her fist snaked out and punched me square in the nose. I heard a crunch and felt pain explode through my face. I get out a muffled "ow" before she has me on the ground with her knee on my chest.

"Marry her? You want to marry her? What would that mean for your lives? Guardians don't get married, they serve Moroi, maybe have flings, but that's it! How could you train your whole life for something, then just turn your back on it? How could you ask her to do the same thing?" She was flinging questions at me so fast I couldn't answer. Each question came with a considerably hard poke in the chest. Finally when she stopped talking long enough I broke in.

"We aren't turning our back on the Moroi, She will still be guarding Lissa, I will be reassigned. I could never ask her to stop doing what she loves, protecting Lissa is her life, and I could never take that away from her, because I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't want this to be a _fling_ I want it to be a lasting and loving relationship. I want to be with her every morning when I wake up, and every night when I go to sleep. I want to make her happy for the rest of my life, and more than anything I want everyone else to know that she is mine, and I am hers, forever." I finish on a whisper. I can hardly feel my broken nose anymore, or the black eye I'm sure is beginning to show. I watch Janine's eyes become distant and wonder what she is thinking, after sometime her eyes refocus on me.

"If this is going to work, you won't be able to tell anyone until Graduation. It would be better if you waited to propose until graduation, but I have a feeling that isn't going to happen" I give her a sheepish look, she was right. "She may be turning 18 next week, but she is still your student. There are going to be a lot of people with something to say about this when you two go public" she warns me. I know she is telling the truth. I can only imagine what will be said about us, but as long as it doesn't bother my Roza, it doesn't bother me.

"I understand, but how they feel is no concern of mine. Only opinion I care about is hers, and at this moment, yours." I inform her.

"I really should kick your ass for this Belikov, but I understand that sometimes you just fall in love, and there isn't anything you can do about it. I really hope you two are happy together." She turns to leave, and I swear I can see tears in her eyes "Oh and Belikov" She stops and turns towards me "if you hurt her, intentionally or unintentionally, I will destroy you." With that she continues out of the building. I stare after her in shock. Did Janine just give me permission to marry Rose? _Am I still sleeping? _If my face didn't hurt so much I would think I was, but this was to painful to be a dream. _I get to keep Rose, Forever!_

* * *

I walk over to Lissa's room in a daze, still half convinced I dreamed the whole confrontation with Janine. I knock on the door and pray she is awake. When she opens the door she is in a bathrobe but doesn't look like she was asleep. As she takes in my appearance she gasps. "What happened to you? Come in" she gives me a concerned look as she ushers me into her room.

"I had a run in with Janine Hathaway," I inform her " I came to ask you to heal me before I see Rose. I would rather her not know that her mother broke my nose" I give her what I hope is a reassuring smile. I was about to make a joke about it when I hear a bang from the closet. I look at the closet, then at the princess, then at the closet again. She is blushing when I look back towards her. She gets up and walks to the closet.

"Christian you can come out now, it's only Dimitri" She tells the closet. Christian Ozera comes out of the closet in his pajama bottoms and gives me a semi embarrassed smile. I was very close to asking him how it felt to finally come out of the closet, but I resisted, realizing Rose was defiantly rubbing off on me . Instead I shook my head at both of them and chuckled.

"Nice face Belikov" Ozera points out. Lissa smacks his arm.

"Be nice, he had a run in with Guardian Hathaway" she informs him. I watch the smile spread across his face.

"What did you do to piss her off that badly?" Christian wonders. I hesitate but figure Rose will tell Lissa anyway.

"I asked to marry Rose" I tell them. Both of their jaw's drop at the same time, and their faces take on a similar look of shock.

"Married, your getting married?!" Lissa asks, I can tell she is getting excited. Christian finally came out of his shocked silence when Lissa started jumping up and down and squealing.

"Lissa, please calm down. Rose is right next door. I was hoping she wouldn't wake up before I got back!" I tell her. Christian just smiles.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones changing up room assignments" I curse myself. So much for discretion. I ignore Christians comment and turn to the Princess.

"Please, can you fix my face, I really need to get back" I all but beg her. She just smiles and reaches out and touches my cheek. I feel instant relief. I smile at the Princess. "Thank you Princess, I'm not sure how I would have explained that one to Rose" She just smiles back and shakes her head.

"It's nothing. I mean your practically family now!!" she throws her arms around me and pulls me close. Family. Hmm. I like the sound of that. I miss my family so much. Having one here would be wonderful. I smile at the Princess, and nod at Ozera. As much as I would like to I can't ignore him, he is going to be my new charge. After a few more minutes I excuse myself, I have to go get my Roza breakfast!

I run towards the closest diner and order all kinds of breakfast food, because one can never be sure of what Rose is in the mood for. When the food is ready I grab the bags and head back towards guest housing. I stop in front of Rose's door and take a deep breath. Today is going to be the day. I smile to myself and push the door open.

**RPOV **

Lissa's excitement wakes me up. I look into her head but she has blocked me. Hmm, odd. I don't think much of it and roll over to snuggle with Dimitri, but I find myself alone in my bed. Where the hell did he go so early? It's still light outside. Maybe he woke up early and went to get some training in. I lay back on my pillows and think over how dramatically my life has changed this year. It seems like forever ago that Lissa and I were out on our own, living how we wanted, not worrying about anything. I think over everything that's happened to me. Victor, Dimitri, Mason, Adrian, Mia, Lissa's darkness, Jesse and Ralph, My mother, Tasha. It's hard to fathom that so much could happen in such a short time. I don't know how I would have dealt with it without Lissa, Dimitri and yes even Christian.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there when the door opened. It was Dimitri, laden with bags of what I could smell was breakfast! He knew me so well. I was starving. I jump out of bed and run to him. He has barely enough time to put the bags on the table before I fling myself into his arms.

"I missed you. I don't like waking up without you" I inform him. He smiles

"I don't like waking up without you either Roza. I went to get you breakfast, I thought I could make it back before you woke up. I'm sorry." I just smile and shake my head at him. Silly man.

"I love you" I tell him, I feel as if I can never remind him enough.

"And I love you, my beautiful Roza." My knees go week at the look in his eyes. If I wasn't in his arms, I would likely be in a puddle on the floor! "Now, it's time for breakfast, then I was hoping we could go for a walk, there are some very important things I would like to talk to you about" He tells me ominously.

"I don't like the sound of that. Are they bad things?" I question him.

"No" he says with a mischievous smile "I think you are going to like out talk quite a bit, I know I am!"

* * *

**So am i forgiven?  
I hope so!  
I will have the next Chapter up ASAP.  
Oh and for those of you who care, i had an amazing trip, India is an beautiful country, and i met so many wonderful people. :)  
Thanks for your patience!!**


	17. The purposal

**So here you are my lovlies, the purposal!  
Oh and also i just want to thank every single one of you who have reviewed, it means alot to me, and really helps with the motivation to write!  
Each and everyone of you have contributed to getting this story this far, so give yourselves a pat on the back!  
Anyway, Enjoy!! **

* * *

RPOV

I ate as fast as possible. As soon as I was done I threw on cloths and pulled Dimitri from the room. I was getting nervous. I hate when he leaves me hanging like that. Ugh. We walk out of guest housing and head towards the little park like area. There was a little open area surrounded by tree's with a small pond. It was incredibly romantic. Once we were in the cover of the tree's Dimitri took my hand. We walked hand in hand for a while until we came to a bench right on the edge of the pond. We sat and looked out over the pond, the sun was just setting, and it made a beautiful scene.

"so what did you want to talk about?" I ask when the silence starts to worry me. Dimitri looks at me with so much love in his eyes, I find it silly that I ever worried at all.

"Well Roza," he says as he slides off the bench and down onto one knee. My breath catches in my throat. "I wanted to tell you that I loved you unconditionally. I love every part of you, every part of your past, every person, place or thing that made you who you are today. I thank God for bringing me to St. Vladimirs and to you. I will never forget the moment I saw you through the window in Portland and thought, my that girl is beautiful. I will never forget the moment I started falling in love with you, that day in Stan's class, the first day you were back at the academy, the way you handled yourself with such grace and beauty. I knew then that I would never find anyone like you." He pulls out a little velvet box and opens it to reveal the most beautiful ring I have ever seen "And I was wondering, Rosemarie Hathaway, if you would do me the honor of being my wife."

I'm pretty sure I sat there with my mouth open for at least a full minute before I threw my arms around him, effectively tackling him sense he was still on one knee and screaming yes in his ear. We lay on the ground kissing for a few minutes before I remember that we are in a public area. I pull away and get to my feet, and Dimitri follows suit. Once we are both on our feet he takes the ring and slides it onto my fourth finger. It fits perfectly. I can't help the girlish sequel that comes from my mouth. He smiles and takes me in his arms again.

I can not believe this is happening. I have dreamed about it so many times, but figured that's all it would ever be, a dream. Guardians just don't get married, especially to each other. He was taking a serious risk to be with me, and I could not love him more for it.

"I'm glad you like it Roza" he whispers in my ear.

"It's perfect, of course I love it!!" I tell him sincerely. "I can't wait to tell Lissa!"

"Roza, I know this might not be the perfect time to tell you but we have to keep this quiet until you graduate, even though you are going to be eighteen soon you are still a student..." he trails off, looking as if he's worried I will be upset.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble. I am telling Lissa though" I inform him. He smiles a sheepish smile.

"well, she kind of already knows." I give him a confused look. "I saw her this morning, and I might have let it slip that I was going to purpose..."

"Why did you see her this morning?" I ask, still a little confused.

"Well.... I needed her to heal me..... " he tells me reluctantly.

"Oh My God, what happened? Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him frantically checking him for signs of damage.

"well, I might have asked your mothers permission to marry you..." He says hesitantly.

"You what?!?"

"Roza, it was the right thing to do. Even if you are not as close as some children with their mother, she _is_ still your mother. It could have been a lot worse love. She at least said yes" He tells me quickly.

"But what did she do to you before she said yes" I ask him frantically.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is she gave us her blessing. No matter what anyone else thinks, she's the one who matters" I will definitely be asking my mother what she did to him, but for now I let it go. I pull him back towards guest housing.

"Where are we going?" He asks, sounding a bit confused at the change of pace all of a sudden.

"To see Lissa!" I exclaim. Suddenly I realize just what she was so excited about this morning. No wonder she was blocking me. She is a sneaky one!

We make it to guest housing in record time, me dragging Dimitri behind me in my excitement to see Lissa. I bang on her door repetitively until she finally opens it. When she see's its me her face splits into a breathtaking smile. _He asked you didn't he? _She asks through the bond. I nod. We stare at each other for a few more seconds before we are both jumping up and down, squealing like little school girls.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God" Lissa is chanting. She pulls us both into her room and closes the door before screaming "your getting married" right in my face.

"I know! It's crazy isn't it?" Then me and Lissa are hugging. "You'll be my maid of honor, right Liss?" She looks at me for a minute, then smiles again.

"Of course!" she chokes out, looking a bit emotional. Then we're hugging again and Christian is slapping Dimitri on the back saying something along the lines of "Congratulations man, now your stuck with her." I shoot him a dirty look, but am too ecstatic to really stay mad. I hear Dimitri say "I sure am. You know, your next now Christian." I watch Christians face flush, and enjoy his moment of embarrassment. Lissa voice comes from right besides me

"So when and where are we thinking?" She asks.

"We haven't really talked about it yet Lissa, we just got engaged like twenty minutes ago. It definitely won't be until the end of the school year. People can't even know until then. When we figure anything out, we'll let you know" I tell her.

"Great. Then we can start getting everything else ready! This is going to be so much fun!" She informs me, like we're five again and she's marring me off to her stuffed animals. I just smile and agree with her, its best not to try and dissuade her when she has her mind set on something. I just smile, and she asks a few more questions about how he proposed and looks at my ring, then we politely excuse ourselves. There is so much we have to talk about!

* * *

**DPOV**

I tried to pour everything I have ever felt for her into my proposal. When she just sat there staring at me I got a little worried. It was at least a whole minute before she finally moved. "YES!" she all but screamed at me as she pretty much tackled me with a hug. I felt such relief flood through me. _I get to keep her forever!_ Is the first though that really registers with me, then Rose's lips are on mine and coherent thoughts vanish. After a few short minutes she pulls away and pulls me to my feet. I take the ring and slide it onto her finger. The noise she makes then is probably the cutest thing I have ever heard, I can't help but take her in my arms again.

"I'm glad you like it Roza" I whisper in her ear. Shock was now setting in. After twenty four years of believing it impossible, i was going to get married, share my life with someone i loved unconditionally.

"It's perfect, of course I love it!!" She tells me with love in her eyes. "I can't wait to tell Lissa!"

"Roza, I know this might not be the perfect time to tell you but we have to keep this quiet until you graduate, even though you are going to be eighteen soon you are still a student..." I trail off, hoping she won't be upset with me ruining the moment.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble. I am telling Lissa though" she tells me matter of factly. I smile at her again. She is just too perfect!

"well, she kind of already knows." I tell her sheepishly. "I saw her this morning, and I might have let it slip that I was going to purpose..."

"Why did you see her this morning?" she asks, looking a bit confused. Man, I really didn't want to have this conversation now....

"Well.... I needed her to heal me..... " I tell her reluctantly.

"Oh My God, what happened? Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me?" She asks in rapid succession, not giving me time to answer, looking me over like shes checking for wounds.

"well, I might have asked your mothers permission to marry you..." I tell her hesitantly.

"You what?!?" she wails.

"Roza, it was the right thing to do. Even if you are not as close as some children with their mother, she _is_ still your mother. It could have been a lot worse love. She at least said yes" I tell her before she goes on a killing spree, starting with me, ending with her mother, and taking down anyone else in her way.

"But what did she do to you before she said yes" she asks, a bit frantic.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is she gave us her blessing. No matter what anyone else thinks, she's the one who matters" She gives me a doubtful look, then starts tugging me out of the park..

"Where are we going?" I ask, taken by surprise at her change of attitude so swiftly.

"To see Lissa!" she exclaims brightly. We make it to guest housing quite fast really, me in tow behind her, not that I mind the view, Rose does have an extraordinary backside. Next thing I know shes banging on Lissa's door, and then the girls are jumping up and down and squealing. I lose track of the conversation quickly and stay in my still stunned thoughts until Christian slaps me on the back to congratulate me on being stuck with Rose, and I can't help but agree that I am a lucky man and ask Christian when he was going to purpose. His face flushed and having done my part, I slip peacefully back into my own head, where I am still trying to comprehend that this amazing woman in front of me, wants to spend the rest of her life with me!

After a while longer we excuse ourselves. Lissa is still bubbling with excitement. Rose looks happier than I have seen her in a long time. Seeing her happy, make me happy. I'm glad I can make her happy, I'll have the rest of our lives to improve the skill!

* * *

**So was that romantic enough?  
seemed like something our lovely Dimka would do!!  
i had another idea but maybe i will save it for the next couple who get engaged....  
Anywayyy. Thanks for reading, and thanks in advance if you are about to press the green button and tell me what you thought of it!!**


	18. Bad News

**Hey Guys! sorry i took a few days to update, it has been crazy around here.  
i won't bore you with my crappy life, just tell you that i love each and every one of you who read this story!  
You are all great! And your reviews always make me smile, which is greatly appreciated!  
so here you have it, hope it's worth the wait!**

* * *

**DPOV**

We had barely made it back to our room when my cell phone rang. It was Alberta. "Belikov, we are leaving for the Academy. Can you round up the novices and Moroi?" She sounded a bit frantic.

"Yes, is everything alright Guardian Petrov?"

"There's been another attack" She tells me before hanging up. I feel my world tilt on its axis. _Another attack? At St. Vladimirs? _I am vaguely aware of Rose asking me what is wrong. I look down at here, with what must be shock in my eyes because her eyes widen slightly and she try's to get me to focus on her. "What's wrong Dimitri? Who was that who called?" She asks me.

"It was Alberta." I tell her, not sure if I should tell her about the attack or not.

"What did she want?"

"We're leaving. Please go get the Princess and Christian and ask them to pack their things and meet here as soon as possible, I need to speak to all of you together" I tell her, she just nods, touches my cheek and walks out of the room. I follow her out and walk over to Eddie's room. He answered almost as soon as I knocked, looking alert. "Castle, we are going back to the Academy, please pack your things and meet in Rose's room as soon as possible, there are some things you all need to know" I tell him, he nods as I turn and walk away.

Unfortunately I don't think Alberta would let us leave without Adrian so I walk out of guest housing and over to the apartment buildings they have for permanent residents. I ask the person at the front desk which one is Lord Ivashkov's and am directed to the penthouse. Surprise Surprise. I knock, and wait, and knock again. After about ten minutes of banging on the door he finally answers.

"What do you want so early in the morning Belikov?" He asks me, clearly annoyed at being woken up, by me none the less.

"We are going back to the Academy, Lord Ivashkov" no matter how much I wanted to, Guardian instinct wouldn't allow me to be rude to him. "and I was under the assumption that you will be returning with us...." I trailed off suggestively, that was as close as I could get to telling him to keep his annoying ass at court! Adrian just smirked at me like he knew just what I was thinking.

"Why of course I am coming back to the Academy Guardian Belikov, there is just so much left for me to learn. I'm not nearly done with the opportunities the Academy has to offer." he smiles at me, making it quite clear he was speaking of Rose.

"Well then, please gather your things and meet the rest of us in Rose's room, there are some things everyone needs to know." I was barely containing myself at this point so I just turned and walked away. I am no fool, I know Ivashkov fancies my Roza, but I don't appreciate him rubbing it in my face. I do have to say the boy has guts, I know most people would not dare anger the crazy Russian!

I made it back to my room without punching anyone. I quickly packed and headed back to Rose's room down the hall.

I got to Roza's room and knocked on the door. "Come In" She yelled from inside, so I opened the door quietly and walked into the room. She was in the closet getting cloths so I quietly dropped my bag and walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, one hand over her mouth. I felt her tense before I said "Now Roza, I could have been a Strigoi, and you just invited me in." I told her, and felt her relax against me. I removed my hand from her mouth so she could speak.

"Well lucky for me then it was just my extremely sexy _fiancee_" She told me, unleashing one of her flirty smiles. I smiled back at her, loving the way she called me that. I wanted everyone to know she was mine. Of course that couldn't happen, but soon. I kissed her quickly on the lips before pulling away. Rose of course was not having any of that, she grabbed my neck and brought my mouth back to hers, not that I fought her very hard. She kissed me deeply for a few minutes before roughly pushing me back against the wall of the closet we were still in. I really loved it when she got rough with me, not that I would ever tell her, she would like that too much! She kissed me a few more times before pulling away to look at me with passion filled eyes. That one look was really all it took for our positions to be switched. I had her against the wall before I even consciously made the decision to move. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, my hands on her very luscious backside to support her. She continued kissing my lips, my neck, my chest, anything she could get her lips on,while I lost all thoughts that didn't involve her. I was just about to start undressing her when we heard the door open.

"Rose, where are you?" Lissa called. Rose and I groaned in unison. Lissa must have heard because she was soon standing in the doorway to the closet. "Oh, there you are" She looked embarrassed to be catching her best friend and Guardian in such a position "sorry to interrupt" she said sheepishly "but you said to meet you here" she finished.

"It's fine Liss." Rose assured her, as Christian joined Lissa in the doorway to the closet.

"Gee Rose, if you wanted an audience you should have taped it, I do _not _want to see you and Belikov go at it like rabbits!" Christian chirped. It was about then I noticed I still had Rose wrapped around me and pressed up against a wall. Rose shot him a death glare.

"Just thought you could use some pointers on how a real man does things furnace face" Rose told him sweetly. Christian just laughed, Lissa looked doubly embarrassed. "Now if you don't mind can you close that door, we'll be right out!" Lissa mumbled another apology and closed the door, leaving me and Rose in a now pitch black closet.

"Roza, you know we have to go out before anyone else shows up, no one is supposed to know about us." I inform her regretfully.

"I know, but I don't have to like it!" she tells me, then kisses me again before unwrapping her legs from my waist, but not before wiggling her hips against me suggestively. I groaned.

"You're not going to make this easy are you, my sweet" I ask her. She is standing on her own but I still have her pinned up against the wall.

"It's not the Rose way to make anything easy Comrade" She tells me before rubbing against me once more. Well two can play at that game! I slowly run my hands down her body avoiding all the places I know she really wants me to touch, and feel all the way down her. I run my hands over her flat stomach, to her thighs, avoiding her center completely.

"Don't tease Roza, it's not nice" I whisper in her ear while running my hands back up her body. She mumbles something intelligible,which I take as a 'okay Dimitri I will never do it again!'. Mostly I do this because as much fun as it is to tease her, I really want to touch the parts of her that are for me exclusively. My hands have almost made it to her breasts when someone knocks on the door.

"Eddie just called and said he would be here in a few minutes" Lissa tells us through the door.

"Thanks Liss" Rose calls a bit breathlessly. She takes my now still hands and places them on her breasts. "It's not nice to tease Dimitri" she repeats my words before pushing past me and out into her room. I smile to myself, I love when Roza gets feisty. I walk out to everyone staring at me. Christian is of course the first one to speak.

"So, your finally coming out of the closet. Eh?" Everyone laughs, even me. I might have been angry, had I not just been having a very heated make out session with a girl in that closet.

"As much as I was enjoying being in that particular closet Ozera, I decided I must return to the real world, no matter how much I wish I could have stayed in there all day" I tell him as Rose's cheeks heat and turn an adorable pink. Score one for Belikov!

Christian was about to make a comment I'm sure would have made everyone want to smack him, but luckily someone knocked on the door. Rose opened her mouth to tell them to come in but I gave her a look that silenced her. She shook her head at me and walked to the door. After looking through the peep hole she opened the door a tiny bit and asked "you're not a Strigoi here to kill us all are you?" to whoever was on the other side.

"I'm not a Strigoi no, Little Dhampir, and I would never harm you, but I would be glad to help if there was anything else you wanted me to do to you!" I heard Adrian say to her.

"Does that line actually work for you?" She asked him before opening the door and letting him in.

"Sometimes" he smiled at her as he walked past her. She was just about to close the door when a Eddie appeared in it. She smiled and invited him in. Once everyone was in and seated everyone looked towards me expectantly.

"Great now that everyone is here, the reason we are going back to the Academy now, is there has been another attack." Their faces were blank for a few minutes before shock and horror filled them.

"What? Where?" "When was this?" "How could this happen?" "I though you guys killed the Strigoi who were attacking?!?" They all shouted questions at me at once. Everyone but Rose. She just sat there quietly, thinking. She met my eyes for a moment and I know she was remembering the last attack, on St. Vladimirs, where we both almost died.

"I don't know the details" I yelled over them, they fell quiet "we will find out more once we get on the plane, so if you are all ready" They all nodded their heads "let's get going then"

We grabbed our bags and headed towards the air strip. On the way there we ran into the Rinaldi girl. We spent a few minutes talking to her but my mind was still focused on the attack. Finally she was hugging everyone and saying goodbye. We made it to the plane pretty quickly after that. We gave the attendants our bags and boarded the plane, where Alberta and Janine were waiting for us. Alberta was giving me concerned looks that I really didn't understand. Well I didn't understand until she started speaking. "There has been another attack, it wasn't our Academy" She looked pointedly ay me.

"Where was it then?" Someone finally asked. I think it was Christian. Alberta continued to stare at me while she said "St. Basil's. The Russian Academy...."

St. Basil's Academy, that's where Viktoria goes.....

* * *

**Uh oh!!  
Is Vikki okay?!?  
I guess we will have to wait and see!  
I promise it won't be a long wait!  
Let me know what you think should or is going to happen to Vikki!  
Thanks for your awesomeness everyone!! :)  
**

**-xoxoxo Moll :)  
**


	19. Is she okay!

**I know you are all hating me for the cliffy on the last chapter, so here's the next one.  
I just wanted to thank all of you who review, it really inspires me. Thank you SOOOOO much.  
Now get reading!!! **

**

* * *

**

DPOV

_St Basil's, that's where Viktoria goes....._

I'm not sure how long I stood there, just staring into space in the middle of the plane. The next thing that registered with me was someone slapping me across the face. My eyes finally focused on my surroundings and I found a group of very worried looking Moroi and Dhampir's. I figure it must have been Rose that slapped me. She is standing directly in front of me hand still raised, looking concerned.

"You okay Comrade? We thought we lost you there for a minute." She smiles at me. I force myself to smile back at her, something I have never had to do with Rose.

"Dimitri, we haven't gotten numbers or anything, they said it was not as bad as the attack here. The Strigoi numbers were down after the battle here, and the Academy was already on high alert, everyone has been being a lot more cautious as of late. Chances are the outcome is much better there..." Alberta tried to reassure me.

"Wait, St. Basil's is the Russian school right?" Rose asked, then I saw her eyes widen, we had talked about my family, I had told her about Viktoria, she must be remembering I told her she attended St. Basil's. As if to confirm my thoughts Rose whispers "isn't that where your sister goes?" to me. I just nod, not trusting myself to speak. Rose pulls me into a tight hug, not caring who was looking. I let myself pull her closer and lean my head against the top of her head for a minute before pulling away.

"I need to call my mother" I tell her, her eyes ask me if I want her to come with me, and I love her for it so much. I nod at her then look around at everyone and whisper "Excuse me" before walking towards the back of the plane, with my Roza following me. There is a small lounge like room back here for any especially important Moroi that happen to be traveling with us, so I lead Rose there. We had almost made it when I heard the pilot announce over the speaker "We will be taking off shortly, please be seated and fasten your seat belts, please turn off all electronics while we takeoff. The Flight attendants will let you know when it is safe to turn them back on again. Thank you and have a great flight" I grab Roza's hand and pull her into the room before seating her on one of the bolted down couches with built in seat belts. We fasten ourselves in Rose snuggles up close to me. I hold her close and try not to think about the disaster that could be waiting on the other end of the phone line.....

After about fifteen minutes a flight attendant comes over the speaker telling us we were now allowed to use our electronics. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and turned it on. We must not have been flying very high, because I still got service. I quickly dialed my mothers number and took Rose's hand in mine. I had been planning on calling her, but for a much different reason. I look over at Rose, remembering how she had agreed to spend the rest of her life with me, she was like the light in the middle of my dark despair.

"Hello" I hear my mother ask. I haven't talked to her in about a month, I don't call often.

"Mama" I murmur softly in Russian. "Is there any news?" She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"No, I'm sorry Dimitri, I haven't heard anything yet. The school is still on lock down. If I hear anything I will call you." She promises me.

"Thank you. How are the girls handling it?" I knew Karolina was close to due to have her baby, and this stress wouldn't help.

"As well as can be expected. Sonya is at work, so she doesn't know yet, I just called her and asked her to come home."

"Sonya has a _job?" _I ask incredulously. It's not like she is lazy or anything but this just really shocked me.

"Yes, she wanted to help out, she's pregnant now you know?" She informed me.

"Her too!" I asked, shocked. I was not expecting her to get pregnant. That was so unlike Sonya. "By who?"

"She won't say, I think something must have happened between them, she refuses to speak about it." She tells me regretfully.

"Hmm. How is babushka?" I ask. I am not worried about my grandmother, she is a strong woman.

"Yeva is fine. She always is." I smile at my mothers exasperated tone. I hear muttering in the back round and figure Yeva didn't like that comment much.

"Yes she always is" I agree. I remember that Rose is sitting next to me and look over at her, to find her staring at me.

"Is she okay?" Rose asks me.

"They haven't heard anything yet" I tell her regretfully. Rose frowns and squeezes my hand.

"Who are you talking to Dimka?" My mother asks me. I decide now is as good a time as ever to get this over with.

"That, my dear mother, would be Rosemarie Hathaway. She is the other reason I was calling, Earlier today, I asked her to marry me, and by some miracle, she has agreed." I tell my mother. There is silence on the other end of the line before I hear a very girl like screech. _Was that my mother?_

"Oh my Gosh, Karolina, Yeva, Paul come here quick!" I can hear her yelling into the house. I look over at Rose, who is a bit paler than usual.

"Don't worry, she is very excited" I tell her, and she lets out a breath I didn't realize she was holding. I smile and kiss her softly in reassurance. On the phone I hear everyone asking my mother what's going on. A moment later I hear my mother scream "DIMKA'S GETTING MARRIED!" before there is a explosion of questions coming from the other end.

"What's she like Dimka?" "Where did you meet?" "When can we meet her?" and then one very distinct little voice asks "Is she pretty uncle Dimka?" I laugh. That boy is so much like me when I was little.

"Yes Paul, she is very, very pretty." I watch Rose as I say this. A delicious flush spread across her cheeks. Everyone stopped talking at once.

"Woah, I can't believe you actually loosened up enough to find a girlfriend!" Karolina piped up.

"Quiet you" I joked with her. I missed my family so much sometimes.

"What's she like Dimka?" My mom asks.

"She is amazing. She is the most dedicated woman I have ever met. She has beautiful brown hair and the most incredible eyes that can make me melt with just one look. She knows me better than I ever thought possible, and I love her so much it hurts sometimes." I hoped my mother and Rose both could hear the sincerity in my voice.

"It sounds like you really love her Dimka" My mom notes, voice filled with emotion. No doubt she was crying right now. Then she asked the questions I was really hoping she wouldn't ask. "How old is she?Where did you meet?"

"Well, you see, she's 17. And I'm her mentor" I told my mother slowly.

She didn't say anything for a moment then she said "...and how does Rose's parents feel about this?"

"Well, Rose doesn't know her dad, but her mom is okay with it now," then I added "after a little convincing" glad only Rose was there to see my heated cheeks.

"Wait you said her name was Rosemarie Hathaway right?" My mom asked skeptically.

"Yes"

"As in Janine Hathaway's daughter?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes." I answer again. I am not surprised my mother knows of Janine, she really is a bad-ass Guardian.

"and you asked her permission to marry her seventeen year old daughter?" She asked like she thought I was crazy.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, I'm glad you're still alive. You are a brave man Dimka. This girl must be truly special." She told me with humor.

"She most definitely is" I assured her. We talked for a few more minutes before hanging up, with her promise to call me if she hears anything. I took Rose into my arms and hugged her close. "She is going to love you" I assure her. I know she is worried about my family not accepting her because of the age difference, but it is different in Russia than it is here. Plus if my mom can tell I really love her, just over the phone, I am not worried about them not being able to see it when they meet her.

We make our way back out to where everyone else is sitting, and are met with the stares of everyone waiting to hear what happened. "They don't know yet" I informed them before going and sitting down. Rose sits next to me and winces. "What's wrong?" I ask her, before I remember we are outside of the wards again. I rest my hand on her leg for a minute and stare into her eyes.

"I'm fine" she assures me. I just nod take her hand in mine, gently rubbing circles into the back of her hand with my thumb. We sit in silence for a long time, I think Rose dozes off. I hope it helps. I hate seeing her in pain, especially when there is nothing I can do about it. I must have been dozing too because next thing I was aware of was landing back at the academy. Everything passed in a blur. My thoughts were stuck on my sister. How could this happen to her? Was she alright?

We all got off the plane and Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie all headed towards the commons. It was just about lunch time. Alberta and Janine headed towards Kirova's office. I was left standing there, completely lost, with just Rose. "You okay, Comrade?" She asks me as we start to walk towards the commons.

"Yeah, I think so. I just can't stand not knowing." I tell her, knowing she will understand. She always does. She just looks at me with love in her eyes, takes my hand and reassures me that everything is going to be okay. "I hope so Roza, I don't know what I would do if I lost any of them...."

"You won't. She _is_ your sister, so that means she is probably a bad-ass too!" Rose informs me merrily. I can't help but smile at that. I know how the novices here view me, I'm the big, scary, Russian God. I did the impossible, taught _the_ Rose Hathaway control. I stop and pull her into a tight hug while we are still concealed by the trees.

"Thank you Roza. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." and I mean it. I would be completely useless right now if it weren't for the wonderful woman in my arms.

"Right back at you." I leaned down and kissed her softly before beginning to walk again. We were almost to the commons when my phone rang. I swear I had that phone out of my pocket before it even finished the first ring.

"Belikov" I answered, in case it was Guardian business.

"Dimitri" my moms voice said, "We've gotten news...." My mom paused. _Oh no_.

"And?" I ask her.

"She is alive" she tells me, and I could finally breath again. "but she didn't escape unharmed....."

**ROPV**

I've never seen Dimitri move so fast. When his phone rang, he had it out of his pocket in an instant.

"Belikov" He said in way of a greeting. Always business. He listened for a second then "And?" he asked anxiously. It must have been good news because his breathing evened out and a little bit of the tension went away. "Is that all?" He asks before smiling and thanking who I assumed was his mother and hanging up. He looked at me and I could see the relief in his eyes.

"She's alive" he said and I noticed I could breath a little easier. Odd that I would care so much about someone I had never even met! "Mom said she apparently took on a few Strigoi who were trying to get into her dorm, and got pretty beat up but nothing that won't heal with a little while in the clinic" He informs me. I smile and hug him again.

"That's great Dimitri" I tell him honestly. I know he cares a lot about his family, and it would really do damage to him if anything happened to them. We broke apart and were just smiling at each other when Alberta walked up to us.

"Belikov. Any word on your sister?" She asked.

"My mother just called, she says she is a little beat up, but she is going to be fine" He informs her. She smiles at him.

"That's great." She tells him before putting on her Guardian face and continuing "Now while we were away there has been some changes. They have decided to move spring break up, because with all the attacks families don't want to be separated right now. There will be another situation like the ski trip, only not mandatory, and the families will be held here at the Academy. Sense you were supposed to have spring break off, you don't have any guard duties and are free to take a vacation if you like, it starts on Monday." She smiles at us both before turning and walking away.

"So, are you going to spend spring break here?" I ask, trying sound nonchalant.

"No" he says, making me frown a bit "I was actually thinking about a trip to Russia"

* * *

**So, yeah.  
What do you guys think? Does Dimka stay at St. Vlad's with Rose, Or Go to Russia and see his sister?!  
I guess we'll find out soon!**


	20. Going to Russia?

**Hello again my lovlies.  
So i just thought i would say again how much i love each and every one of you  
This story reached 200 reviews last chapter, and that, just made me extreamly happy.  
Alot of you guessed right about what was going to happen.  
So go enjoy yourselves!! :)**

**

* * *

****RPOV**

"_I was thinking about going to Russia..." _

I think my heart might have stopped. A whole week without him. I don't know what I am going to do. I try not to let my disappointment show on my face. I know how close he is to his family. "I'm sure your mother would love that Dimitri" I tell him sincerely. He smiles at me.

"Yes she will. She is excited to meet you" He tells me with a smile. That didn't make a lot of sense to me. Why would he bring it up now? I can only imagine what my face looked like because his smile fell. "You don't want to come?" He asks me. _Go? To Russia?_ Was he _serious_? He knew who my mother was right?

"You want me to come to Russia with you?" I ask incredulously.

"Of course Roza. We're getting married. I would love for you to meet my family, I know they are going to love you." he tells me with utter conviction. I smile at him sweetly.

"Dimitri, darling, are you feeling all right" He just raises an eyebrow at me "Do you remember who my mother is?" I ask him.

"Yes, I do _darling_. Have you forgotten that she has already agreed to let us get married, why should she object to you meeting my family?" Good question, but knowing my mother, she will find a reason.

"If you think she will be alright with it...." I trail off.

"I'll tell her it is a birthday gift for you" He tells me with a smile. That's right. I totally forgot. My birthday was coming up. I am going to be eighteen in a few short days. I smile at the thought.

"But what are we going to tell everyone around here? I'm sure they won't think it is appropriate for a mentor to take his barely legal student to meet his family all the way in Russia!"

"Don't worry Roza. We will figure something out. Besides if your mother kills me, we won't have to worry about it" he says brightly. I just giggle and walk into the commons to get some lunch. I was _hungry! _

Lissa, Adrian, Eddie and Christian were already sitting at our table so I went quickly through the line, grabbed a couple doughnuts from breakfast, and went to sit down. Lissa smiles at me. "Did Dimitri hear anything about his sister?" She asks.

"Yeah," I relay the story Dimitri told me.

"Looks like Bad-assishness runs in the Belikov family" Eddie says once I've relayed what happened at St. Basil's. I smile and nod my head.

"So did you all know that spring break has been moved up, it is this week coming up. Apparently families don't really want to be apart right now." I fill them in on the gossip we missed.

"Awesome. A whole two weeks off! Sweet" Christian pumps his fists in the air. What a loser. I wonder if he knows he looks like a complete dork. Well I would be happy to tell him. Unfortunately Lissa speaks first.

"Really? This is great. Two weeks to just hang out, relax, do nothing. This is going to be great. Aren't you excited Rose?" She asks me. She was clearly very excited.

"Yeah I'm excited" I tell her. But not for the same reasons she was. Then I hear her voice in my head '_what aren't you telling me?_' She asks. I just run my eyes over everyone else at the table, she gets the hint because she says out loud, "I have to go to the feeders. Rose can you come with me?" I just nod and follow her out of the cafeteria. To no surprise of mine we don't go to the feeders room. We walked until we found an empty classroom and went inside.

"What's going on Rose?" Lissa asks me, worried.

"Well, it's not that I wouldn't love to spend two weeks just hanging out with you but I kind of have something else I might be doing over spring break...." I tell her reluctantly.

"What do you mean Rose?" Lissa asks, her disappointment coming through the bond.

"Um, well Dimitri asked me if I would come to Russia with him." I finally tell her.

"Oh My God Rose! That's major! Are you going to go?" She asks me.

"I don't know Liss. We have to talk to my mom about it." I frowned just at the thought.

"Maybe I could help with that...." Lissa trails off suggestively.

"I don't want you to risk your life for me Liss, if she ever found out, she would definitely kill you!" and I wasn't kidding. If Lissa compelled Janine Hathaway, she would be risking her life.

"Okay. Let me know if you change your mind." She smiles at me, I'm pretty sure she was relieved at me not accepting her offer.

"I will, Liss." I smile at her. She heads back into the commons, and back to Christian, and I head towards my dorm room, and my bed. Probably halfway to my dorm I see Dimitri and Alberta walking out of the Guardian's building. I step keep going, discreetly watching him. Who am I kidding, I'm always watching him. I know the exact moment he notices me because he pauses a moment to look towards where I am. I love that I can have that strong of an effect on him. He keeps walking with Alberta but looks at me once more, and behind his back motions towards the gym, and holds up a hand with five fingers up on it. _Meet me in the Gym in five minutes._ Okay I can do that.

I change course and head towards the gym. The doors are unlocked so I just head right in. I walk to one of the smaller training rooms to wait for him. I decide I will test his skills. I hide behind one of the large crate's they have in here of new supplies and wait for my mentor, lover and friend.

I'm not waiting long before he makes his way into the guy. I hear the main gym door open and shut quietly, and ready myself for action. A few seconds later the door to the practice room opens up and he walks in. "Oh Roza, come out, come out wherever you are." he calls playfully. I wait for him to turn his back to me before tackling him. Once he is face down on the floor I whisper "Shouldn't you be a bit more alert, I could have been a Strigoi, ready to eat you" in his ear, before biting his neck for emphasis. The moan he lets out does crazy things to my body, and the next thing I know, I'm the one pinned to the ground.

"You sure are the sexiest Strigoi I've ever seen Roza" He tells me before capturing my mouth with his own. It's my turn to moan now. I move so my knee's are on either side of him, my feet flat on the ground, and he is comfortably positioned between my legs. We kiss for several minutes before he pulls away. "I missed you Roza." He tells me, even though we haven't been separated that long.

"I missed you too" I tell him, pulling him down for another kiss. I use the leverage I have with my feet to push my hips up and into his, where I can feel his growing arousal. I purr my satisfaction into his mouth, which is still attached to mine. His hands are now traveling up and down my sides, stopping to caress my breasts lightly. I moan and arch my back bringing his hands more firmly onto my sensitive areas. He smiles against my lips and his hands travel back down my body only to dip under my shirt and return to my breasts. He kneads my breasts gently, then a little more firmly, earning a string of pleasurably sounds from me. I was about to get to the clothing removal part when his hands stilled, and he pulled away.

"Roza, I didn't ask you to meet me here so I could ravish you." He tells me matter of factly. I sit up, and his hands slide down to my waist.

"But I'm sure this is much more pleasurable" I whisper in his ear and bite his neck again, before gently kissing the same spot. He tilts his head to give me better access, then remembering this wasn't what we were supposed to be doing gently takes my face in his hands and pulls it away from his body. "Humph, then what is it you _do_ want to do" I growl at him. He smiles at me.

"Roza, I would like nothing more than to lose myself in the pleasure of spending time with you, but don't you think we should be doing something else right now?" He asks.

"Something else like what?" I ask skeptically.

"Something like trying to convince your mother to let you come to Russia with me...."

* * *

**Bahhh. What will Janine say?!?!  
I promise not to make you wait long for the next chapter!  
Told you alot of you guessed right, Roza is going to Russia!!!  
Anyway, thanks again for reading, and i love you!!!! :)  
**


	21. Convincing Janine Again

**Hey There Lovlies.  
Told you you didn't have long to wait!!  
Now go enjoy the sexy Russian!!**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

"_Something like trying to convince your mother to let you come to Russia with me...."_

Well crap. This is _so_ not what I had in mind when he asked me to meet up with him. What I had in mind involved a lot less cloths, and most definitely did _not_ involve my mother. Which was why I was so disappointed to find myself walking across campus, completely clothed, on my way to see my mother. At least Dimitri was with me, or else I would probably be running in the opposite direction.

By the time we finally made it to my moms room it was almost curfew. "Oh it's getting pretty late Comrade, maybe this should wait for another time...." I pleaded with him.

"Come on Roza, it will only get worse the longer we wait" He tells me confidently. I growl at him and walk into the guardian's building, where my mother most likely was. Just like I guessed, she was there. Of course she was there, she was a dedicated woman. Luckily she was the only one there. "Guardian Hathaway" Dimitri greeted her. She glared at him for a moment before looking at me and smiling slightly.

"Belikov. Rose. Is everything okay" She asked me. _I hope it will be _I think to myself.

"Yeah mom, everything is fine, I just needed to ask you something." She gives me a skeptical look when she hears this.

"What is it Rose?"

"Well you know, spring break is coming, and...." I trail off, not knowing the best way to ask her without her wanting to kill the love of my life.

"I asked her to come to Russia with me. To meet my family." Dimitri tells her, earning another glare from her. It was about then that I noticed Lissa was close, she was headed to see us, but I couldn't see why. She slipped quietly into the room and stood in the shadows and waited. My mom and Dimitri must have really been preoccupied because they didn't notice her.

"Absolutely not! Do you have any idea how that will look to everyone? There is no way we can make you two running off to Russia together look anywhere near acceptable. What will you tell people?" she asks me, completely ignoring Dimitri.

"Mom, we are getting married, I need to meet his family sometime!" I tell her, exasperated.

"Yes I am aware of that Rosemarie, but that still doesn't tell me how you are going to explain your trip to everyone else." She snapped back at me. It was then that Lissa made herself known.

"She can tell people she is coming with me. That would explain both of their absences." Lissa says, making the other two jump slightly.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Dimitri asks, with a slight bow.

"I feel awful, you and Rose always have to put your feelings and your relationship second to me. I just want to help you for once." She tells us with a smile. I smile back, she really was an amazing friend.

"No disrespect intended Princess, but that won't work" My mom tells her calmly.

"Why not?" Lissa asks, confused.

"Because you will still be here" My mom tells her. How had I not seen that one coming? Lissa didn't seem to phased though, she just smiles at my mom.

"Well Christian and I can go visit Tasha for Spring Break" She tells us. I frown, not just because I don't care for Tasha, but because that won't work either.

"No Liss, that won't work." She gives me a questioning look. "You can't go to Tasha's without any Guardian's. They would never let you and Christian be unprotected, and neither would we." I inform her. I try to smile at her, but I can tell she doesn't buy it. She see's the sadness in my eyes, and knows how much not being able to go with Dimitri upsets me. Then the most glorious thing comes out of Dimitri's mouth.

"Why doesn't she come with us?" He asks. I turn to look at him, the thought never even crossing my mind.

"Really?" I ask him.

"Really. She is pretty much your family, which makes her my family. My mom would love to meet her." I look at Liss, she is smiling, I know she wants to come, but she is going to miss Christian for the two weeks. Dimitri must have seen it too because he continues "And Christian too, if he wishes, he will be my charge after you all graduate" We all turn to look at my mother, who is looking a bit lost.

"I guess I don't see any reason why this shouldn't work" She grudgingly admits. I smile and hug her.

"Thanks mom, you're the best" I whisper in her ear before pulling away.

"When do we leave?" Lissa asks, now excited at the prospect of two whole weeks with Christian and I in Russia.

"Monday" Dimitri tells her happily. He was just as excited as she is, even if he doesn't show it.

"Only two days to pack?" She asks, sense it was already Friday night. Dimitri chuckled.

"Yes, sorry it's such short notice Princess. We just found out that break had been changed." He tells her apologetically. "Please let me know if Mr. Ozera will be joining us when you find out, so I can purchase plane tickets. We will have to fly on a normal plane, seeing as they are going to be using the academy planes for traveling students, and their families." She nods at him and promises to let us know as soon as she talks to Christian, before excusing herself to go find him.

"Well, it's just about curfew, I should probably get back to my dorm" I tell my mom. She smiles and nods at me, and I think she even gives Dimitri a small smile before we turn and walk out the door. "Well that went better than I expected" I tell Dimitri once we are alone. He chuckles and gives me a sidelong glance.

"What did you expect her to beat me up again?" He asks.

"Well, yeah kind of" I tell him honestly. I would not have put it past her to throw a punch. He laughs again.

"Roza Roza Roza, what am I going to do with you?" He asks my, the humor still in his voice.

"Would you like to hear what I would like you to do to me?" I ask him innocently. He groans.

"Roza, are you trying to kill me sense your mother didn't?" He asks me playfully.

"Oh what I am trying to do to you is so much better than anything my mother could do to you" I give him a smile. "Unless you're into older women..." I trail off, thinking of Tasha, she's an older woman. He shakes his head at me.

"The only woman I am interested in, is standing right next to me Roza." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, because unnoticed by him, Alberta had come up to speak to him, and was standing on his other side while he looked at me. He gave me a confused look before I motioned at her. He looked over and for I think the first time ever, I saw him blush.

"Well, I gotta get back to my dorm, see you later Comrade, Guardian Petrov." I laughed the entire rest of the way back to my dorm at the look of utter embarrassment on Dimitri's face.

**DPOV**

"Well, I gotta get back to my dorm, see you later Comrade, Guardian Petrov" Rose said before she ran back to her dorm, body shaking with laughter the entire way. I turned towards Alberta, cheeks still flaming. I thanked the heavens it was her, and not someone else. She had dropped subtle hints that she knew what was going on between Rose and I. Not that she had ever come right out and said she knew, but I knew she knew, and she knew I knew it.(Confusing much?)

"Belikov" She greeted me, amusement clear on her face. "I never knew you felt that way" She got out before busting out into laughter, causing my cheeks to heat farther. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Anyway, the real reason I came to speak to you is to ask you about your plans for your vacation." She wanted to know what I was doing. Well what a time to decide to ask. So I told her about my plan to visit my family in Russia, leaving out the part about everyone who was coming along. She must have realized I had left something out because she asks "And are you visiting Russia _alone?_" I guess there is no way to avoid it anymore. I know we were supposed to tell people we were both accompanying the princess and Ozera somewhere, but I couldn't lie to Alberta.

"I have asked Rose to come with me" I tell her, eyes glued to the ground. She is quiet for a few moments before speaking again.

"Listen closely Belikov, because I will not repeat this, and I will deny ever having said it. Enjoy what you have found. Love is rare for a Guardian, and I can see what you two have is a deep connection. Don't ruin it, it will be hard, love for us always is, but it is worth it. She has been through a lot, and if anyone can help her, it's you. I know you are good for each other. I can see the difference in you sense you have known her. Finding someone who can affect you so strongly, make you challenge everything you thought you knew about the world, is something some people only dream about. Having someone to love, who loves you back is truly a gift, one not everyone receives. There are people, Moroi, Dhampir and Humans alike who wait their whole lives for something like what you and Rose share, so don't ever second guess it. Don't let the world we live in tear you apart, because God knows they will try. And more than anything cherish the gift you have been given in each other" My jaw very well may have been on the ground. Did Alberta really just say all that? Who would have thought she had it in her. "So is it just you two?" She asks, as if she didn't just give me the most touching speech I had ever heard.

"well..." I tell her the rest of the plan, how we are using Lissa as the reason we are leaving. When I am done Alberta just nods at me.

"Well if you are taking two royal Moroi, we will have to send another Guardian, I will see who is available." I nod at her "and who can be trusted" She adds as and after thought. That would be the hard part, finding someone to come along who could be trusted to know about Rose and I. Alberta soon excuses herself to get to her guard duty. I have tonight off, sense they didn't know when we would be returning from Court. I walk towards the Dhampir dorms, it is just after curfew so I know Rose will be in her dorm. I decide to have a little fun, so I go to where I know her window is and climb up the side of the building. A little harder than I thought it would be, but I made it up the three stories to her window. I look in, and the room is empty. I open her window and climb in, hoping no one saw me. I look out and scan the grounds, and find a very amused looking Alberta shaking her head at me. I smile at her before shutting the window and pulling the curtains closed.

I decide it is my turn to sneak up on her, so I wait in the dark corner for her to return. It is about fifteen minutes before I hear someone coming down the hall. Rose opens the door, hair wet, wrapped in a towel, clearly not paying attention to anything in her room. She has just turned the light on when I tackle her right onto her bed. She lets out a small scream before my hand is across her mouth. When she notices its me she relaxes. I remove my hand and she smiles at me. "Miss me that much already Comrade?" She asks. I smile at her charmingly.

"You have no idea Roza."

"How's Alberta?" She asks innocently, and I growl at her.

"Amused" I growl at her playfully.

"I just thought you might like some alone time" She informs me, amusement all over her face.

"Only person I want alone time with is you Roza" I tell her seductively. I can see the effect I have on her, she smiles and wraps her arms around me,

"Well then, lets get to that alone time shall we?" I smile at her. I definitely love this girl.

"I don't know Roza," I give her a tired look "Guardian Petrov really wore me out" I yawn for good effect. She frowns at me, before swatting my arm. She wiggles, trying to escape my grip. "And where do you think you're going?"

"If you don't want to spend time with me, I will find someone who does" She tells me emphasizing her words by sticking her tongue out at me. I smile at her.

"Oh Roza, you know I could never want anyone like I want you." She smiles at me again.

"Right back at ya, Comrade." She smiles, and I melt. "What did she want anyway?" she asks. I look at her confused for a minute. "Guardian Petrov, I assume she wanted something from you?"

"Oh, well actually, I was a bit shocked at our conversation..." I tell her everything Alberta told me.

"You mean she knows about us?" She asks incredulously. "And she is okay with this?" She waves a hand between herself and me.

"Well if she came in right now, she might have something to say about it," I tell her, seeing as I was still on top of her, and she was only wearing a towel. "but for all intents and purposes, yes she is okay with us" I tell her. She seems to like the idea because she wraps her arms around me again and pulls me down to her,

"Do you have to guard today?" She asks me.

"No, I'm off for the night"

"Good. Because it is going to be a long night for you Guardian Belikov" She informs me.

"Great, those are my favorite kind!" I tell her before crushing my lips back to hers.

* * *

**Soo. The questions have been answered, ROSE IS GOING TO RUSSIA! lol so is Lissa, and possibly Christian.****  
I know most school's spring breaks are only a week long, but i just couldn't fit everything i wanted them to do into a week, because flying to Russia will take at least a day, so will flying home. So theres two days already, so i had to make it two weeks.  
****Call it wishful thinking because i sure doI wish spring break was two weeks!  
Anyway, Next chapter should be up soon!! :) Thanks for reading, you make me smile!! :)**


	22. Who's going to Russia!

**Hi, sorry this took so long, FanFic was being difficult.  
IT wouldn't let me upload my chapters!! *Insert sad face here*  
But i outsmarted the system!! HAHA!! *evil laugh*  
Anyway, go read the chapter that it took me hours to get up here!! **

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

I woke up to someone planting kisses up and down my jaw, neck, and cheek. I smiled. "Adrian Ivashkov, get your lips off of me!" I growled, knowing full well that I had fallen asleep in Dimitri's arms after and exhausting round of love making, and he was still holding me. He chuckled.

"No no no Roza, you were with me last night, remember?" He whispers in my ear. Oh boy, did I ever remember. How could I forget the way his hands gently caressed me, driving me slowly crazy before giving me what I wanted so badly. I smile at the memory.

"Oh I thought last night was your night with Alberta" I teased him. He groans.

"Am I _ever_ going to live that down?" He asks.

"No, probably not" I inform him before kissing him quickly and climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"To get ready. Wouldn't want to miss training with my incredibly sexy Russian God of a mentor." I tell him innocently before turning towards my dresser. I was already naked, having been to tired to get dressed last night, so I just rummaged through until I found what I wanted to wear.. I decided teasing Dimitri sounded like fun so I pulled out two pairs of underwear. One was a lacy red pair and the other was a silky blue one. I held them up for him to see. "Dimitri" I call to get his attention, not that he wasn't already staring at me. "Which pair do you like better?" I ask him innocently. He just smiles at me, gets up and walks slowly to where I'm standing.

"I like the red pair Roza," then he leans down to whisper in my ear "But I prefer you go without" while running his hands over my backside. His hands on my body wipe all thoughts of practice from my mind. His hands grip my waist and lift me up so I am sitting on the dresser. I try to lift one eyebrow at him, but fail miserably. I give up and just grab his hair and pull him to me. When his lips meet mine I sigh, content to touch him forever. I wrap my legs around him to bring him closer to me. "Now now Roza, what about that training session?" He asks me mischievously.

"I'm sure you could think of something to teach me right here" I counter. He smiles.

"Maybe I could think of something" He admits before bringing his mouth back to mine. He kisses my mouth, cheek, down my jaw, then down my neck. My breathing is picking up as he makes his way down my chest, stopping only to kiss each breast affectionately. I moan when his mouth comes in contact with my now hardened nipple. He stops his downward voyage to take it into his mouth. I arch my back, putting myself more firmly into his heat. He chuckled at my exuberance. He was lightly kneading my other breast with one hand while the other caresses my side. His mouth trails kisses across my chest until he reaches my other breast and gives it the same attention he gave the other. The hand that was on my side now entertains my breast, and his free hands holds me firmly in place for his torture. "I don't think I will ever get enough of you Roza" His husky voice announces.

"Good, sense your stuck with me forever now" I tell him between breaths. He pulls away to smile at me.

"Lucky me." he tells me, sounding as if he means it completely.

"I'm the lucky one" I tell him, before grabbing his neck and bringing his mouth back to mine. As much as I loved our teasing, right now I just really wanted him. I reach down between our bodies and position his very erect self at my entrance. "Your move Comrade" I whisper to him. He smiles before bringing his mouth to mine.

"I love you Roza" He tells me sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm pretty fond of you too" I tease him.

"Only fond of me? Let's see if I can change your mind about that" Whatever retort was on my lips was forgotten as he pushed himself inside of me. I know how he feels, I will never have enough of him. My moans fill the silence of the room. His thrusts become faster and faster, as he nears his climax. Knowing he is close and refusing to be satisfied before me, he reaches down between our bodies and finds my sensitive bundle of nerves. As he rubs me gently, his thrusts get more rough. I love when he loses control like this. I can feel my walls tightening around him, knowing we will both be overcome with pleasure very, very soon. I am aware of screaming his name when I climax, but have no knowledge of telling my body to do so. I hear him murmuring my name over and over as he spills himself into me. We were both completely satisfied, and he picks me up and carries me back to my bed. "So did I change your mind?" He asks me once we are laying together on my bed.

"Yeah, now I am kinda really fond of you" I mumble sleepily. He chuckles.

"Good to know Roza, Good to know" is the last thing I hear before falling asleep in my finances arms. I could get used to his.

* * *

**DPOV**

I watched Roza drift off to sleep with a very satisfied look on her face. I try not to feel smug but I can't help knowing that I was the one who gave her that look. I kiss her lightly on the cheek before climbing out of her bed. I quickly find my cloths before exiting out the door this time. It was times like this that made me question my judgment about becoming a Guardian. I had never once questioned that, before I met Rose. Alberta was completely right, she has made me question everything I thought I knew about my world, and the way I felt about it.

Alberta is the first person I see when I walk into the Guardian building. She looks up at the sound of my entrance. "Have a nice night Belikov?" She asks mischievously. I keep my guardian mask on.

"I had a wonderful night, thank you Guardian Petrov." I tell her seriously. She just smiles at me and mumbles something that sounds a lot like an 'I bet you did' before leaving the building. I was replacing her, so I walk out to patrol the campus. Sense there are no classes today I don't have to go to any certain class, so I just walk around campus, watching for trouble. It's still early though, and a lot of the students are taking the opportunity to sleep in, so you can imagine my shock when I see Adrian Ivashkov walking towards me. I keep my dislike for the Royal off my face, no matter what he says or does to me, I know he truly cares for Rose.

"Lord Ivashkov, can I help you with something?" I ask him as formally as I can. He looks agitated. Hmm, wonder what his problem is?

"Belikov, is it true that you asked Rose to marry you?" He asks, skipping right to the point. I lost my train of thought at his words, _how the hell did he find out?_

"Why would you ask that?" I try to keep the growl out of my voice. I must not have done a very good job because he frowns a bit more.

"A little birdie told me..." He smiles at me. I purposely pretend not to know what he means.

"So now speaking to animals is a talent of spirit users...?" I ask skeptically. He frowns again.

"Fine Belikov, I was visiting Rose's dreams. She always brings everything special to her into them. She was wearing a ring I had never seen before. I asked but she wouldn't tell me, but I assume it is from you, because if it were from anyone else, she wouldn't wear it." I try not to scowl at the thought of him in Rose's dreams. I hate that he can do that to her, but until she asks me to, I won't confront him about it. I chose to stay silent, sense technically Adrian already knows the answer to his question. "I am not here to tell you how horrible you are for falling in love with your student, because frankly I know how hard it is not to fall in love with Rosemarie. On the contrary I am here to warn you. You may be a big bad Russian Guardian, but if you hurt her, I will find someone bigger, badder, and Russian-er and pay them to kick your ass." Luckily he turned and walked away after that because I don't think I would have been able to keep a straight face.Russian-er, _really?_ I just chuckle to myself. I hope Rose knows how many people she has in her life that love her. I mean I have already been threatened multiple times!

I was just getting ready to make another round when I hear someone yell "Belikov". I turn to see Alberta and Janine standing outside of the Guardian's building. _I wonder what it is now?_ Alberta is waving me over, so I make my way over to them.

"Guardian Petrov, Guardian Hathaway" I nod my greetings.

"Belikov" Hathaway says, in a semi-civilized tone.

"Dimitri" Alberta shocks me by using my first name "we have some news about your trip...."

* * *

**RPOV**

When I woke up the second time, I was alone in my room. Well I knew he couldn't stay forever, not yet anyway. I look down and smile at the engagement ring on my finger, which brings back my pesky dream with Adrian. I hope he doesn't say anything. Even though I didn't tell him, I could tell he knew who it was from. After a few more minutes of sulking, I decide I have wasted enough time in bed. I get up and quickly pull out cloths to wear, and the red underwear. When I'm ready I check the bond to see where Lissa is, she is already on her way to the commons, assuming that's where I'll be. I smile, she's a smart girl.

I make my way swiftly over to the commons, my stomach growling. I make my way through the line quickly sensing Lissa had something to tell me. When I finally made it to the table, doughnuts and juice in hand, she was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "Calm down Liss, or we are both going to die from excitement." I tease her. She smiles, but stops bouncing.

"Christian is going to come to Russia with us" She tells me. _That is what she was so excited to tell me?_ I think not, she was still hiding something.

"Oh joy" I tease her again. The truth is I don't mind Christian so much anymore. We had grown pretty close after Spokane, and I know he really loves Lissa. The only problem is we are way to much alike. "Now, what is it you really wanted to tell me?" I asked her, knowing she still had something to say. She just shakes her head. She looks behind me and smiles, and I feel that mushy, lovey feeling come through the bond. I know before I even turn that Christian has arrived. I turn and sure enough he's there, with Adrian of all people. They make their way over to our table slowly.

"Hey babe" Christian greets Lissa. "Rose" He acknowledges me. I just nod at him, not that he notices, he has eyes for only Lissa. I look away when they start kissing. Ugh. As if I don't see enough of that!

"Good Morning Rose!" Adrian says exuberantly. I can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "How did you sleep?" He asks innocently.

"Well last night was.... nothing less than amazing. Then this morning, well that was pretty great too" His face lit up a little. "Then I went back to sleep and had this really awful dream. That just took everything down a few notches" I answered solemnly.

"That was just plain mean Rose" Adrian tells me. I just give him a smile. "Why don't you ever greet me with that kind of enthusiasm?" He points to where Lissa and Christian are wrapped around each other.

"Don't hold your breath. Only way my lips are going anywhere near yours are if you're not breathing and there is no one else around to give you mouth to mouth resuscitation. And even then its not likely." I turn to interrupt Lissa and Christian. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me Liss?" I ask, restarting our interrupted conversation and dragging her out of her 'Christian' daze. It takes a minute but she finally does focus on me, with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Well, you know I decided for your birthday, I'm going to buy the plane tickets to Russia. Sense we are all going, I figured I would just buy out the whole first class, and then it would be easier to keep everyone safe" She smiles at me. I open my mouth to object but Adrian beats me to it.

"Russia? You're going to Russia?" Adrian explodes. Oops, must have forgot to mention it to him. "With who? When?"

"Oh, we forgot to tell you" Lissa says sympathetically. "It just happened. We are going to spring break, sense it was moved, we wanted to do something fun" She lies. I know she is doing it for me, but Adrian already knows about me and Dimitri.

"We are going to visit Dimitri's sister, she got hurt during the attack at St. Basil's" I tell him honestly. I know my rejection hurt Adrian, I didn't want to start lying to him too. He just kept his face blank.

"You're going to Russia with the _Cradle Robber?_" He asks, stunned. "I thought my day couldn't get worse" He says, eying my engagement ring. I forgot to take it off this morning, I hope no one else notices it, of if they do just assume it is a present from Lissa, or one of my admirers.

"Yes, I am. I would also like to tell you that I am also only a couple days away from eighteen. So cut all the cradle robbing crap. I. AM. NOT. A. CHILD." I snarl the last part at him. He winces slightly.

"Well, have a wonderful time" He manages in a semi polite tone before getting up and leaving quickly. I feel bad for hurting Adrian, but he needs to know that there is no chance for us to be together.

"Well, that went well" Christian says, clearly amused.

"Oh so well" I tell him with a glare. He just smiles, unfazed by the murderous look in my eyes.

"He'll be okay Rose." Lissa consoles me quietly. "Give him time to think it through. You know how much he loves you, it's hard for him to accept you being with someone else"

"Yeah." I let out a big sigh. "I guess you're right" We leave the commons soon after that. Luckily it was pretty empty, and our scene went unnoticed by the others there. We were making our way back to the Moroi dorm so Lissa could start packing when we noticed Dimitri coming out of the Guardian building. He looked, well not unhappy, but skeptical. He looks around, and smiles when he notices us.

"Don't look now, but there is a big Russian guy coming our way." Whispers Christian, making me and Lissa giggle. Dimitri gives me a confused look when he makes his way over to us, I just shake my head at him.

"Princess, Lord Ozera" He greets the Moroi, formally as always, then turns to look at me. "Roza, we need to talk" He tells me. I don't like the sound of that. I just nod at him.

"Now?" I ask.

"The sooner the better" He tells me. Lissa is just watching us, smiling. She is trying to figure out how she never guessed our relationship. Apparently now it was pretty obvious to her.

"Well, we can take a hint..." Lissa says, turning to walk off with Christian in tow.

"Wait, Princess. You should hear this too, it concerns all of you. Well it concerns all of you if Mr. Ozera is joining us on our trip?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. Damn It. I still can't do that!

"Oh yeah. He's coming." She tells him happily.

"Wouldn't miss it" Christian puts in with a look between me and Dimitri.

"Okay. Well, we probably shouldn't do this in the middle of the quad." He eyes me " Where were you headed?"

"Just to do some packing" Lissa sighs, she couldn't fathom how she was ever going to decide what to wear. Dimitri just nods and motions for us to continue on our way.

"Okay, lets go pack then" I say, fake enthusiasm in my voice. Lissa giggles. We continue to the Moroi dorms, getting strange looks from the matron when the four of us walk in, which we ignore. We all follow Lissa up to her room, which is a mess. She tore all the cloths out of her closet, and they have now taken up residence on any unmoving surface. I sigh when I see the state her room is in, she is taking this trip _way _to seriously.

"So Dimitri, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" I ask, trying to distract them from the state Lissa's room was in. I could tell she was slightly embarrassed to have Dimitri seeing it.

"Well, I talked to Alberta this morning." I nod for him to continue. "She got permission for the Princess and Christian to go to Russia, but they don't insist on us bringing more Guardian's." I nod again. It sucks, but I wouldn't want Lissa in danger. "Sense we are taking two Royal Moroi with us, they insist we take at least two additional Guardian's. Those Guardian's have been chosen for us" He gives me the look again. Really what was he expecting me to do?

"So who are they?" I ask, impatient.

"Well Guardian Petrov volunteered to come with us" Really, Alberta must like us more than I thought. I was nodding, happy with the choice in the first guardian, Alberta could hold her own. If anyone was going to be protecting Liss, I was glad it was her. Then Dimitri spoke again and my good mood shattered "The other one who will be accompanying us , is Guardian Hathaway"

* * *

**haha Rose's moms going to Russia too!!  
Time to meet the In-Laws.  
Hopefully FanFiction will stop being tempramental so i can can post soon.  
Is anyone else having trouble posting or does FanFiction just hate me?!?!  
Until next time xoxo Molls.**


	23. Where are you guys going?

**Oi.(hi in portugeese Thanks Marcela!)  
I just thought i would tell you that you guys are pretty much the most amazing people in the world.  
Wanna know why? Because you leave me the greatest reviews known to man.  
You make me smile, and want to write, and i can't thank you enough for that!  
Now, get at it, happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

"Guardian.... my _mom?_" I ask, dumbfounded. How is it that this woman can find her way into every good thing in my life. She is seriously trying to drive me insane!

"Yes, Roza" Dimitri confirms, eying me cautiously. He must have known the fit I would through when I found out. His eyes are begging me not to through that fit.

"Damn It" I growl. "I really wanted your family to like me, once they meet her someone will object at the wedding for sure! No one would willingly tie themselves to that woman for the rest of their lives!" This made Christian chuckle, little did he know I was dead serious. Dimitri just comes up and wraps his arms around me.

"They will love you Roza. If you just be yourself there is no way they could not love you." He whispers in my ear, getting a sigh from me.

"That was corny Comrade, just plain corny" I inform him. He just hugs me tighter.

"It will be great Roza, don't worry" he tells me before pulling away. "Besides, this could be a good thing" He states, matter of factly.

"yeah, it's right up there at the top of my 'good things' list. Right along with being diagnosed with a fatal disease, and spending excessive time with Christian." I tell him, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Okay, maybe a little bit more than a hint of sarcasm....

"Roza, think about it" He tells me, frowning at my pessimism. "this could really be the best thing for us all. We don't want anyone to know about us yet, and both Guardian's going know about us. This could save us a lot of problems. Plus, not even you can deny that your mother is amazing at what she does. She can help us keep Lissa safe, and I _know_ that's what you want" Damn, he knew me too well.

"Yeah, fine" I mumble, I was a sore loser. Dimitri just smiles and hugs me again.

"I knew you would see reason, Roza" he try's to sooth me farther. I know that what he says is the truth, if I was to trust anyone to protect Lissa other than myself and Dimitri, Alberta and my mom were on the top of the list. They was no doubt about it, they were bad-ass Guardians. "Now, I have to go, I had to pick up a few extra shifts, trying to even out things for while we're gone, so I will be pretty busy for the next couple of days." Then he leans down and whispers "I will try to stop by and see you as much as possible" He promises. I just smile and hug him closer. God, I loved this man. All to soon he is pulling away, I look up at him with what I am sure is a pout on my face. He smiles and brushes his lips against mine softly. If he was going to be away for a couple of days he was going to have to do better than that! I pull him back to me and kiss him fiercely. Trying to convey just how much I love him without the words. I must have done a good job because when he pulls away he whispers "I love you too Roza" before bowing to Christian and Lissa and leaving.

I sigh and fall back onto the bed. "That was pretty hott, and I know hott!" Christian pipes up.

"Way to ruin the moment, flames for brains" I criticized him, not even bothering to open my eyes. He just chuckles.

"It's what I'm here for, so get used to it" He warns me. Oh well two can play at that game, he'll regret it next time him and Lissa are getting hott and heavy and I just 'happen' to send a interruption, in the form of the priest, into the attic of the chapel. Ha! Stick that in your juice box and suck it Christian Ozera!

The rest of the night was a flurry of packing everything Lissa might want or need while we're in Russia. I was still astounded at the amount of stuff one can pack into two bubble gum pink suitcases. Albeit they were large, but still, the amount of stuff Lissa forced into them, I am shocked the zippers didn't break. We were trying to zipper the second one when there was a knock on the door. Sense I was sitting on the suitcase, and Lissa was trying to zipper it, we sent Christian to answer the door. He walked back in a few seconds later, with and amused look on his face. I was about tell him to wipe the look off his face and come be useful, when my mother walked in behind him. She took in the whole scene with a slightly amused look on her face.

"Rose, I was looking for you. Do you need some help?" She asked.

"Yeah, come sit down, Lissa packed her whole life in this beast" I tell her. She plops down beside me and Lissa and Christian wrestle the zipper closed. _Thank God!_ Lissa would have been very upset if she had to unpack, and pack a third suitcase! "So," I ask, turning to my mother "did you need something?" I ask, kind of surprised that my voice didn't come out harsh or angry.

"well, I assume Belikov has told you that I will be accompanying you to Russia?" She asks skeptically. She was probably worried about the way I would react if he hadn't told me.

"yes, we've heard" I tell her. Sounding only slightly bitter. She either didn't hear my bitterness, or chose to ignore it.

"Good. I thought I would come see you because after Belikov me and Alberta were discussing it, and we have had to make some revisions to this trip" I scowl at this.

"What kind of _revisions?_" I ask her, annoyed that she would just decide to change the plans of my trip.

"Well, I know that when it was just the two of you, Belikov was planning on flying you there on a commercial flight, and staying with his family. Now our group is quite a bit bigger. The Belikov household is hardly going to be big enough for all of us. I have an.... acquaintance who owns a house near Baia. As I'm sure you know that is a dangerous area. This acquaintance is a Moroi, so the house has wards around it, it will help us keep everyone safe." I nod at her. Sure I was looking forward to spending time with Dimitri's family, but at least if they don't like me I will have somewhere to escape too.

"Who is this person? Why would an acquaintance let you borrow their house? How do you know if it is even safe?" I ask her, not giving her a chance to answer until all my questions were out.

"Well, maybe acquaintance is too vague a word. How about friend. The house belongs to a friend" She looks sheepish, so I can't help but push the subject.

"Does this _friend_ have a name?" I ask her. She looks down, and at first I don't think she is going to answer. She does finally.

"Abe Mazur" She murmurs.

"This is a _guy_ friend then" I ask her, intrigued. I didn't know my mom had friends, let alone male ones!

"Yes this is a guy friend. Now would you like to sit there and evaluate my every word or would you like to hear the rest of what I came to tell you?" She snaps. I wave my hand, silently asking her to continue. "When I phoned Abe it was really just to ask him where he thought was the best place to stay was, seeing as the group had grown, it was going to be harder to guard you all. He then offered his home for us, it is in a good location, heavily warded, big enough for all of us, and Dimitri's family should they chose to come stay with us. It's empty, because he is staying in Turkey, where he lives for most of the year. He also"

"Why does he have a house near Baia if he lives in Turkey?" I ask, wondering how rich this guy was. Mazur was not a Royal name, so this guy had to be someone very influential.

"Abe does a lot of business in Baia" Mom tells us.

"What kind of business" I knew that Dimitri's family lived in a Dhampir commune, Moroi men liked to visit there for sex. If that was the kind of man he was, I don't know if I want anything to do with him.

"That is not any concern of yours" she says elusively.

"He doesn't go to Baia looking for …... blood whores does he?" I ask. I don't think I really want to know, but I have a driving need to know what kind of person I am accepting help from.

"Of course not. Abe is a good man. Trust me Rose, he is. Which is why he is letting us stay at his house. It is also why he called the school, and arranged a private flight to Russia." It was Lissa's turn to interrupt.

"What? We are flying on a private jet?" Mom nods at her "Damn it to hell, now I have to think of something else to do for your birthday" Lissa pouts at me. Mom looks slightly confused so I tell her about Lissa wanting to buy my plane tickets for my birthday. Then something occurred to me.

"Why would he be able to do something you and Dimitri couldn't. Kirova told you both that the school planes were occupied for the vacation!" I ask, astounded that Kirova would bow to will of someone else!

"Like I said, a lot of people misunderstand him, and fear him for that. Plus, he makes a very generous donation to this school every year." My mom says, with a smile on her face. This is just weird, my mom hardly ever smiles, who is this guy? He must have been pretty important to her. For the first time in my life, I regret not being close to my mother. Maybe if we had grown up together, I would know why the mere thought of this man brings a smile to her face, why she called him when she could just of easily asked Dimitri about where we should stay. Maybe I would know why she was so important to him. Why he would offer his home for her and a bunch of teenagers to stay in, why he would call the school and insist they fly us there. And why in the hell does the name Abe Mazur sound so damn familiar.

"Oh. Well, that's great. Does Dimitri know any of this?" I asked. She shakes her head.

"But I will go fill him in right now" She assures me. I want to tell her that I will tell him, but he is on guard duty and I don't want to distract him. I quickly scribble a note for him and ask her if she can give it to him when she finds him. She agrees before taking the note, saying goodbye and heading off to find the love of my life. I sigh and sit back on the bed again.

"Anyone else find it a bit odd that Janine Hathaway is friends with Abe Mazur?" Christian asks. I pick my head up and look at them sitting together on the couch.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" I wonder out loud.

"Because he is the famous Turkish mob boss! Who doesn't know of him!" Christian is just way to excited about this whole thing. "I can't believe we are going to stay in _the _Abe Mazur's house!"

"Yes baby, we know you are very excited." Lissa coo's at him. God, he is such a child sometime. There was another knock at the door then. Lissa was still calming Christian down so I got up to answer it. It was Eddie this time. He was looking kind of down.

"Hey Eddie, come on in" I motion for him to follow me into the room. He comes in and softly closes the door after himself. I climb back onto the bed, and Eddie sits next to me. "What's up?" I ask him.

"Nothing much" he reply's "Just came to see what you guys were up too." We all just shake our heads, we really weren't much fun anymore. He must have noticed the suitcases on the floor (it really would be hard to miss the big pink beast) because he asks "you going somewhere Lissa?" The three of us look at each other guiltily. We had forgot to tell Eddie too. I felt really bad. He really relied on us, sense Mason died. I look at him now in his already sad state. Lissa must have been noticing the same thing because when I look up she catches my eye and asks _is there room for one more? _through the bond.

"There is always room for one more" I say out loud.

**DPOV**

I was walking around the grounds considering how well Rose took the news when Janine Hathaway shows up next to me. She doesn't say anything at first so I just keep quiet, walking slowly.

"So, I just came from seeing Rose" she starts. _Oh no. _What did she do now? "She seemed to take the news pretty well" I nodded, relieved she didn't seem to have killed anyone. "She asked me to give this to you" she hands me a folded piece of paper. I open it and read

_Comrade,_

_Mom came to see me. I promise I was nice, and didn't even swear at her. She has made a few arrangements for our trip. At first I was upset because she was butting into our trip, but what she did was really nice. I will let her tell you about it. Anyway I just wanted you to know that I think it is best this way, and hopefully you will be able to work everything out. I know you and you need to keep everything, and everyone safe. _

_I love you with all that I am. Roza._

I smile at these words. How I had ever gotten lucky enough to have someone like her love me, I will never know. I know I don't deserve the happiness she brings me, but I am eternally grateful to have her. I fold the note and stick it in my pocket.

"Rose says there is something you want to tell me?" I ask. She looks slightly shocked, I guess she didn't read the note, not that I expected her too. She nods. I listen quietly while she tells me about the 'arrangements' she's made. I wait until she's finished before I ask "You are friends with Abe Mazur?" Skeptically. I have heard of him, who hasn't. He was said to be a dangerous, lethal mad. I would not want to get on his bad side.

"We used to be.... friends." The way she said it made me wonder what it was she wasn't saying. I knew better than to push the subject, but I couldn't help but ask

"And you're sure they will be safe?" I was thinking primarily of Rose of course, but I don't want anything to happen to Lissa or Christian either. She gives me a look that would make almost anyone squirm. She sighs and seems to make a decision.

"He would not endanger his own daughters life..."

* * *

**Dum dum dum!  
Thanks for reading.  
I know the group just keeps growing, but i couldn't bear to leave Eddie in america!!  
it isn't a trip without Edison!!!  
Anyway im going to go work on getting a chapter up for when i was young.  
Adios!! **


	24. Packing

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay, i know you don't care about the excuses, but i just thought i should tell you because i might not be updating as frequently for the next week or so.  
Yesterday, a friend of mine got into a car accident and died.  
Our whole school is a mess right now, and everyone is really torn up about it.  
There are alot of memorials and whatnot going on throughout the week so i will be gone alot.  
I will try and update.  
That is why this chapter might be a little off.  
Anyway, jump on it!**

* * *

**DPOV**

His _daughter?_ Lissa is most definitely a Dragomir, no doubt about that, which means Abe must be _Rose's father?_ Janine was watching me with scrutinizing eyes. She of all people must know how big of a deal this was. "Does Rose know?" I finally ask. She frowns.

"No, and I don't want her to find out" She growls at me.

"Then why did you tell me? No offense Janine, but you know I love Rose and I won't lie to her." I finish and wait for her to hit me again. I didn't try to piss the Hathaway women off intentionally, it just seemed that I had a gift for it.

Janine glared at me. "I told you because I want you to know that it will be safe, not that I would do anything that would be unsafe. She _is_ my daughter, and I would not risk her like that. I know that it will be hard for to keep this to yourself, but I would appreciate it if you could use some of that self control you are supposed to have and keep your mouth shut for the time being. I don't see any reason not to tell her if it is not necessary"

"I will not lie to her. I love her to much for that." I tell her, steel in my voice.

"It's not lying, it's just not telling her everything you know. I won't ask you to lie to her, but I will ask you to not bring it up. If she asks you directly there is really no way to get around that, but I don't see why she would do that. I know you don't want to, but I would really like her to meet him before she makes all kinds of false assumptions about him" She says rapidly, as if she was afraid if she didn't get it all out she would never say it.

"I'll try, but I have a bad feeling about this"

**RPOV**

When I finally made it back to my room I collapsed onto my bed. I was so tired. Lissa and I had spent the last hour trying unsuccessfully to find Dimitri or my mother, and ended up just going to Alberta. We spent a half hour convincing her that it was crucial for Eddie to come with us. In the end she agreed that his coming would be beneficial, and all we had to do was get Kirova to agree to it. Kirova was the easy part, five minutes and a bit of compulsion later, we were set to go. By the time we got back to tell Eddie he was coming to Russia, I was ready for a good nights sleep. Needless to say, I was happy to make it back to my bed.

I lay in bed, thinking about the trip. I can't believe how lucky I am. I get to go to Russia with not only my best friends, but the man I love, and yeah even my mom. I was looking froward to this trip, more excited than I can remember being for anything before. I was truly a lucky girl.

----------

The next day went by in a flurry of packing, planning and excitement. Christian, Lissa, Eddie and I spent the day chatting excitedly about our upcoming trip, and everything we wanted to do in Russia. I really should have been packing, but I'm nothing if not a procrastinator! Midday I decided that it was probably time to pack, sense we were leaving early the next morning. We were all in a lounge in the Moroi dorm, watching a movie. I sighed heavily as the movie ended. "Well, I suppose I should go pack...." Christian laughed and Lissa looked shocked.

"You haven't packed yet?!" Lissa exclaimed. Seriously, this is not the most important news in the world.

"Nope" I say, popping my 'p' just to annoy her.

"Seriously, how could you put it off so long, you will have hardly enough time, you better go right now!" She gushes. I roll my eyes at her. "Do you want me to help?" she asks, probably hoping she could have some say as to what I was bringing with me. I figure I should take all the help I could get anyway. I frown but agree. We leave the boys playing video games in the lounge and head back to my dorm.

We were halfway to my dorm when I smelled the clove cigarettes. Adrian had been making himself scarce, but apparently he decided it was time to stop moping. I look at Lissa, and she just gives me an 'I don't know'. We slow so he could catch up.

"Hello, Little Dhampir" He purrs at me. What's with his sudden change of attitude? "Cousin" He greets Lissa.

"Adrian" I give him a small smile, I still felt kind of bad about not telling him about the trip. Lissa just smiles.

"I hoped I would find you, I needed to give you something." He says to me, making me look up and give him a glare.

"And what is it you want to give me Adrian?" I question, still glaring at him.

"Your birthday present, among other things" He tells me, a smile playing on his lips.

"It's not my birthday" I inform him.

"Yes but seeing as you are running off with that cradle robber to Russia, I won't see you on your birthday, now will I?" He asks, his voice hardening a bit.

"I'm sorry Adrian. We should have told you about our trip, it was just a last minute thing. We didn't even know spring break was changed until we got back from court!" I tried to defend myself. I mean it wasn't really any of his business what we were doing.

"Yeah, I know. It just sucks, you guys are all going, and I'm not going to have anyone to hang out with while you're gone." he gives us a sad face. "You know I get depressed easily with spirit and all, and now I'm going to be here all alone, while all my closest friends are off in Russia, having fun. I will have nothing to do but practice my spirit, and grow more and more depressed." He lets out a huge sigh. I give him a 'yeah right' look. Lissa on the other hand, looks as if she just saw someone spank a puppy. "I wish I had something to do during spring break" He ends on another huge sigh, giving Lissa the sad eyes. Oh no he didn't! That was so not going to work. I was about to tell him that too when Lissa interrupted.

"Oh Adrian, why don't you come with us?" Lissa asks, tears in her eyes. Seriously, she did not buy that story? I was going to seriously do some harm to Adrian Ivashkov. He must have seen my murderous look, because he put on his sad face again and continued.

"Oh no, I couldn't encroach on your vacation. Besides I know when I'm not wanted" He looks in my direction. Lissa must have seen because she quickly responds with "Oh Rose doesn't mind, do you?" and gives me a 'you better say you don't mind' look.

"Yes I sure as hell do mind" I cry, no way did I want Adrian to come. He would just make everything just that much more difficult. Lissa gives me a glare.

"She doesn't mean it." She promises. '_tell him you don't mean it Rose. You of all people should know how difficult it is to deal with the effects of Spirit on your own.' _She had me there. I really did, and it was not fun. So with her nagging me in my head, I said the words I was sure I was going to regret later.

"Ugh. Fine, I didn't mean it. You are welcome to come with us to Russia" Fake smile plastered on my face the whole time. I'm sure it was not very convincing but Adrian's face still lit up.

"Really? Awh you guys are just too nice to me. Of course I would love to come with you, only because you asked so nicely Rose" He smiles at me, " So I guess I can save this" he waves a small wrapped package in front of my face "until your birthday" He finishes.

"what?" I exclaim "I agree to you coming and I don't even get my present _early?_"

"Now now Rose, don't be impatient. You will have it soon enough." He smiles. "Now I need to go pack!" He cries excitedly before turning and hurrying back towards guest housing.

"I can not believe you just convinced me to let him come" I growl at Lissa.

"Rose, be nice. I was serious, you know how hard it is to deal with Spirit on your own. I know you think he was just joking, and using it to get you to invite him, but I really think he was sad at the thought of being alone. His aura was already getting darker, and I really think he wanted to come, more than he was letting on. Plus, we really are his only friends, he would have nothing to do while we were gone!" Lissa giggles. I let out a big sigh.

"But what am I going to tell Dimitri!"

-----------

Finally! I am totally done packing. It only took Lissa and I a few hours, and a few more arguments, and I am ready to meet my Russian God's family. Speaking of my Russian God, I still hadn't seen Dimitri, so he didn't know that Adrian was coming with us. That was one conversation I wasn't really looking forward too.

I sighed and headed out to the commons. It was almost time for me to meet back up with Lissa and the boys for dinner. I walked towards the commons, playing out different ways of telling Dimitri in my head when I feel someone snake an arm around me and pull me through a doorway. I look up to find Dimitri smiling down at me. I smile back without even thinking about it.

"I can't wait to leave tomorrow, then there is no reason to sneak around anymore. I won't have to drag you into the shadows or an abandoned classroom to spend alone time with you." He whispers in his sinfully sexy accent.

"That sounds perfect." and I mean it. I hate having to sneak around. I reach up and kiss him passionately. It has been to long sense I have been close to him. I sigh and snuggle into his chest. "I've missed you" I tell him.

"As I have missed you Roza" He says with conviction.

"Have you talked to my mom and Alberta yet?" I ask him, realizing I haven't seen him sense my mom told me we were staying at a mobsters house! Dimitri frowned.

"Yes, I have spoken to your mother. She told me of the arrangements she has made. That was very nice of her" He sounded innocent enough, but something about the way he was talking about my mom was off. I frown, wondering what she did to him now. I was going to ask but he continued talking "and I saw Guardian Petrov last night, she told me we picked up another straggler on our trip" he chuckled. Dimitri, I knew, liked Eddie. He said he was a good, hardworking Novice. I decided I should break the news to him lightly.

"Uh, well we kind of made that two stragglers, Adrian Ivashkov is coming now too." But well tact was never really my thing. Dimitri's smile turned into a frown pretty quickly. "I know you don't like him, and hey he isn't my favorite person in the world either but he wormed his way in..." I told him what happened with Adrian, Lissa and I. His frown became more prominent the more I spoke so I tried to think of something good. "But at least the house is supposed to be huge, apparently this guy is some kind of famous mobster, and maybe we wont even have to see Adrian!" I tried to sound excited. I wanted so desperately for him to be happy. He smiles at me.

"Hopefully" He murmurs before kissing me softly again. I can tell by the stiff set of his shoulders that he is still upset about this, but he isn't upset with me. "I love you" he tells me when he pulls away.

"Not as much as I love you" I inform him. He frowns.

"How come I doubt that one?" he asks teasingly. I just smack him lightly on the arm and pull him down for another heart stopping kiss. _How did I get so lucky?_ I ask myself. To have him, I must have been a saint in another life. He sighs and removes his glorious lips from mine "I have to get back, I'm on guard duty" he tells me reluctantly. Now why doesn't _that_ surprise me?

"Okay, but I'll miss you" I let him go grudgingly. He chuckles.

"Not as much as I will miss you" he teases. I just shake my head at him. He smiles and brushes his lips against mine briefly."I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning, my love, I'll be waiting" He whispers before exiting the room. I sigh. This was going to be a _awesome_ spring break!

* * *

**Who else thinks Adrian should have _atleast_ given her the gift!!  
Anywhoo, next chapter will be up as soon as humanly possible.  
Thanks for your patience!**


	25. Late once again Roza

**Hey guys, I am truly sorry I took so long to update, there has just been a lot going on. Thank you all for the beautiful reviews, and heartfelt condolences. They meant the world to me. You all helped me in a tremendous way, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Here you have it darlings, lets go to Russia!**

**

* * *

****DPOV**

Rose was late, _again_. That should not surprise me in the least. Here I was, standing on the air strip, waiting for a late Rose, for the second time in a week! _What am I going to do with that girl?_ I told her I would be waiting for her, that didn't mean I would wait here all day! At least her mother was not skewering me with her eyes this time.

I look around, everyone else was already there and ready to go, even Adrian. That Adrian Ivashkov could roll himself out of bed and be here before Rose was just a shame. I looked towards the dorms again and shuffle from one foot to the other. If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was just nervous. Nervous about Roza meeting my family, about her and how she gets on planes, about lying to her about Abe Mazur. I know my family will love her, no doubt about it, I was more nervous about what she would think of them. I know what people say about Dhampir communes. I know Roza doesn't think of my family that way, but it makes me nervous none the less.

"Finally" Christian mutters, and I look up in time to see Rose sprinting towards where we are all gathered, bag slung over her shoulder. I can't help but smile at her disheveled look.

"You're late Roza" I tell her when she makes her way to us. She looks up at me and bats her eyelashes and chooses not to answer me. I sigh, she knows I could never be truly upset with her.

"So, everyone's here, are we ready to go?" Asks Alberta, who is looking at Rose with a look of amused exasperation.

"Sure are!" Rose says brightly, but I can here the traces of nervousness in her tone. I pull her into me for a quick hug.

"What's wrong Roza?" I ask her in a whisper. She was Rose Hathaway, she didn't let people see her unease, hopefully she would let me in. She pulls away to look at me for a moment before nuzzling back into my chest.

"What if they don't like me?" She asks quietly. I know she is asking about my family. I sigh and hold her closer.

"What's not to like?" I ask her. She looks up at me, still nervous but a little more relaxed. I smile at her and lean in to kiss her gently on her beautiful mouth. I pull away and stare at her before pulling her with me to the plane. We decide to sit opposite Lissa and Christian, who were cuddled up together looking mighty comfortable. For a moment I envy the ease of their relationship. What it would be like to walk with Roza, holding her hand, through campus, or Court. Then I look down at the beautiful woman sitting next to me, knowing she makes it all worth while. Soon I will be able to be with her without restraints. I sigh making her look up at me with a questioning look. I just shake my head at her and buckle up for takeoff. This was going to be an interesting trip....

* * *

**RPOV**

We were ready for take off. Alright I can do this. I can do it. I build up my mental blocks and focus on not being overcome by the pain. The moment we cross the wards I can feel the assault on my head. I hold back the whimpering and build up stronger walls. I had to learn to do this, I would need to be able to function in the normal world and be able to protect Lissa. After some concentration I get the pain to a bearable level. I smile and relax back into my seat.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri whispers in my ear. I shiver at his lips being so close to me, and turn my head to smile at him.

"I'm wonderful, how are you?" I ask him. He chuckles and pulls me to his side.

"I am ecstatic Roza. I have a beautiful finance, who I love dearly, and I am taking her to meet my family, who I know will adore her. Yeah it could be worse." He gives me a heart stopping smile that I can't help but return. I snuggle into him and lay my head on his shoulder. I was extremely excited to be going to Russia with him. I was nervous his family wouldn't like me, or think I was good enough for him, but I was determined to make this work. As long as my mother didn't punch anyone else I was hoping everything would go well enough. Only think that was weighing at my mind was the fact that this Abe guy would go to such lengths to help with this trip. Who was this guy?

"Dimitri?" I ask quietly, not knowing if he had fallen asleep.

"Yes, my sweet?" He asked me in a hushed voice, making me blush. I love his terms of endearment, but Roza was still my favorite.

"Do you know who this Abe Mazur guy is?" I ask his quietly. Dimitri tensed up next to me, it must be bad.

"I have never met him personally, but he spends a lot of time in Baia. He has a bad reputation" He looks down at me, something like pain and regret in his eyes. "But then again reputations aren't always reliable. Abe Mazur might really be a nice man for all I know." He smile at me, but it seems a bit forced.

"But from what I have heard he doesn't seem like a very nice guy, not someone I would think my mother would know. Do you think staying at his house is really a good idea?" I couldn't help but voice my concerns to him.

"Reputations, rumors and gossip aren't always a reliable source of information, if anyone knows that, it's you. I am sure it is safe, we would not be going if it were not. Trust your instinct Roza, you have a strong sense of right and wrong, judge for yourself, and don't let what other people say effect your opinion of him." He seemed awfully determined that I should not judge this man. He was right though, I do know that rumors and gossip were not always the truth. I sigh and snuggle back into the warmth of Dimitri's arms. I decided I would not worry about it right now. Right now, I was on a trip to Russia, with the love of my life, and all the people I loved the most. I could definitely get used to this....

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up we were somewhere over the ocean. Dimitri was asleep next to me, looking all adorable and yet still bad-ass. I didn't want to wake him so I stood to stretch my legs. I walked up and down the isle looking at the sleeping form of all my friends and loved ones. My mom sat alone, in the back row. She was awake reading some kind of letter. She looked up at my approach. I sat down beside her slowly.

"Rose" she says in way of a greeting.

"Mom" I reply. My relationship with my mother was complicated these days. I love her, as a mother and I respect her as a Guardian, I just don't know which to feel more of most the time. I know I resented her when I was younger, but I honestly understand why she did what she did. She was young, not ready for a child. She doesn't know her parents at all, so I guess I am lucky I got to know her as much as I do.

"How are you?" She asks, I know everyone worries about me when we travel. After a few bad episodes, I got my 'problem' under control.

"I'm okay. Been working on my mental walls" I inform her, my heart not really in it. I know Dimitri insists that his family will love me, but I just can't help but be nervous. This was the man that I love more than I ever thought possible, I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, that could get difficult if his family hated me. Dimitri loves his family, they are extremely close knit, I don't want to be the cause of any disagreements.

"It'll be fine Rose. You're a great girl, they would be crazy not to love you" My mom surprises me by saying. I look at her, but she is looking back at her letter.

"Thanks Mom." How she knew I was worried, I'll never know. Sometimes mom's just know. "What are you reading?" I ask her quietly. Anything to get my mind off what will happen when we land.

"a letter from an old acquaintance." She tells me hesitantly. An _acquaintance_ huh?

"The same acquaintance who's house we're staying at?" I ask her. I still had no idea what the deal with that is. Nobody seems to understand why the prestigious Janine Hathaway would have any sort of ties with the mobster extraordinaire.

"Yes. Listen Rose, I know you don't think much of him, but Ibraham is an exceptional man, I know some have their doubts about his work but that is really no one's business but his own. Please just meet him before you judge..." I had never seen my mother so worked up about anything before. Wait _Ibraham?_ Why did that name sound so familiar?

"You sound like Dimitri" I tell her absentmindedly. Seriously where had I heard that name before?

"Dimitri? What does Guardian Belikov have to do with this?" My mother sounded a bit nervous. Seriously what was with her today?

"He keeps telling me to wait until I meet him, and to judge for myself what kind of man he is. Not to take others opinions as my own, blah blah blah. He likes the Zen life lessons." My mother looked strangely relieved. Seriously _what the crap?!_ Maybe she is the crazy one in the family.

"He's a smart man Rose." She tells me. I nearly fell out of my chair. Did Janine Hathaway, My mother, _really _just compliment Dimitri? She really must be taking a ride on the crazy train! "You should take what he says into consideration. Then again, you were never one to do what others said, but you were also never one to judge by what others say. I trust you will make the right decision."

I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the ground. My mother has become a softy! I never thought I would see the day. "Okay. I will, but how do you know him? I know I shouldn't believe all the rumors, and I am not judging, but he still doesn't seem like the type of person you would know. I mean I didn't even know you _had_ friends" I blurted. I felt bad after it came out. Of course she had friends, other Guardians, but never did I think she knew a Moroi on a personal level so closely. "Well other than the Guardians" I added quickly.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Rose." If I didn't know better, I would think my mom was teasing me! We were having a genuine conversation right now. Wow. I guess we both got one way tickets to crazyville. I hope I can get a refund....

We sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes. Something was still nagging at the back of my mind, like I should be making some sort of connection that I'm missing. Ibraham, why the hell couldn't I remember. Why the hell did it matter so much? I was repeating the name over and over to myself, so strangely familiar.

"What?" My mother asks, looking back at me muttering to myself.

"I'm just trying to figure out why the name sounds so familiar" I tell her, still lost in my own thoughts.

"What name?" I must not have been muttering very loudly.

"Ibraham" I tell her. The color drains from my mothers face, hmm, why would she react that way.

"Well he is the topic of a lot of gossip, that's probably where you heard it." She sounds as if she is trying to convince herself as much as me.

"Yeah, maybe..." As if I didn't have enough to think about. I hate it when you can't remember something, and it really just makes you want to know more. Ugh.

"Roza..?" I hear Dimitri call from our seat at the front of the plane.

"Be right there" I call back quietly so I don't wake the sleeping Moroi. "Thanks for the talk mom" I hug her before I stand up.

"Your welcome Rose," She looks a bit shocked, "Please think about what I said" She says before turning back to her letter. I make my way quietly back to my seat and the Russian hottie waiting for me there. I smile when he comes into view.

"Roza, where did you go?" He asks, concern lacing his tone.

"I was talking with my mother" I tell him. He smiles at that, he has such a connection with his family he always wanted me to be close with my mother.

"Oh. I guess I just got used to waking up to your beautiful face" He murmurs sweetly, earning a smile from me.

"As have I, my love, as have I" I tell him before snuggling into his chest. His arms wrap around me and I feel completely safe and warm. My earlier worries leave my mind and I focus on just enjoying being with Dimitri. "I love you" I whisper to him.

"As I love you Roza." He murmurs into he hair, kisses my forehead, and lays his cheek against the top of my head. I sigh contentedly and drift off into a nice peaceful sleep, wrapped in the arms of the only man I will ever love.

* * *

**There you have it. I am half way through the next chapter, and will put it up as soon as i am done, because you are all amazing like that.  
Thanks again for all the love you guys send my way!! Until next time...  
xoxo Molls. **


	26. Authours note

**Well you are all probably wondering if i have died, and the answer is no i have not. **

**but unfortunately my laptop has, or come close to it. **

**It will be a few more days before i can update, it has to be sent away if my brother can't fix it.**

**Anyway, i will try to update on my moms laptop but she's a bit anal retentive about it, so we'll see!!**

**I'm sorry if you got excited and thought this was an update!!! **

**I will be back as soon as possible, i miss writing as much as you miss reading, trust me!!**

**xoxoxo Molls x3**


	27. Meet the Family

**Holy dear sweet baby Jesus. Yes, I am in fact alive. But, my poor laptop did in fact, kick the bucket. But t's okay, because i got a new one finally!**

**That isn't why I haven't been around thought, I am seriously sorry for making you all wait so long, but my family has been going through a rough patch. We lost two members of our family recently, and it has been hard to get myself into a writing mood, but I also have wonderful new, where we have lost some, we are also gaining some, because my sister is having a baby! I know this probably doesn't matter to any of you, but I was just so happy I really wanted to share it with all of you! She didn't find out until late in her pregnancy but Madison Marie Newtown should be here early in December. I just really wanted to share all of my joy with all of you. Here is the new Chapter, and I am so sorry I have been so out of it for so long! Thank you for staying faithful!**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

Before I knew it we were already landing in Novosbirsk. It was the closest airport to Baia, but also dangerous, as there was a large Strigoi population, but we were landing in the middle of the day. As we descended towards the ground, my heart seemed to go into double time. I might have looked worried, or started sweating, because Dimitri took my hand gently, and gave me a reassuring smile. He always knew how to ease my worries.

Before any of us knew it, we were leaving the plane. We stood patiently while the staff came out to remove our bags from beneath the plane.

"Isn't this so exciting Rose?" I hear Lissa ask from beside me. I smile faintly at her.

"Most exciting thing I've done all day…" Even I can tell my attempt at humor is lame. Lissa just smiles at me, and pats my shoulder tenderly.

"Don't worry" She whispers in my ear "they'd be crazy not to love you." I smile my thanks, feeling a little better, until Christian decides to put in his two cents.

"Look on the bright side Rosie, even if they are crazy, at least you will fit right in!" It takes all my restraint not to strangle him then and there.

"Stuff it hot head, and if you _ever_ call me 'Rosie' again, I hope you don't value your dangling bits, because I will forcibly remove them, with a rusty spoon." I send him a glare when I finish making sure he gets the message. I see ever male in our group cringe slightly at the mental image I provided. I hear Mason mutter something about not getting on my bad side before my attention is drawn to the Russian Hottie chuckling at my side.

"Awhh Roza, be nice, we are on Vacation remember?" He whispers in my ear. I look up at him with a smile. Yes, he's right. It would take even more than that obnoxious flamer to bring me down right now.

"You're right Dimitri, but I'm still not apologizing!" I make clear to him. He chuckles before assuring me he no delusions that I would. That makes me smile even more. He knows me so well. I lean up and kiss him gently on the mouth, it was nice not having to hide our relationship.

"Wait, did I miss something?" Eddie asked, looking at us with shock, and some curiosity on his face. We had totally forgot that everyone _except_ Mason knew.

"Right, I forgot. So, Dimitri and I are kind of together." I tell him hesitantly. I know he was Mason's best friend, and still thought of me as 'Mason's girlfriend'. He looked shocked for a minute before his face cleared of all expression.

"You and Guardian Belikov?" He smiled then, which surprised just about everyone. "I think Mase would have liked that. It is very Rose Hathaway-ish to be in a relationship that is pretty unconventional"

Everyone laughed. He was very right; Rose Hathaway definitely did things differently. I gave him a small smile and a hug. "Thanks Eddie, that means a lot to me." I saw his eyes looked sad when I pulled away. He still missed Eddie a lot, we could all tell. He was his best friend, and I can't imagine what I would do if I lost Lissa. I smiled softly at him again before returning my attention to our, now unloaded, luggage.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" I hollered before reaching down for my bag. Dimitri tried to carry it for me, but I was nothing if not self reliant, so I, of course, carried my own bag. It did make me chuckle seeing Christian pulling one of Lissa's giant pink monstrosities through the airport security, and customs.

We had finally made it through all the checkpoints and to the lobby of the airport. It was then that I realized I had no clue how we were getting to wherever Abe's house happened to be. I opened my mouth to ask when the whole airport was drowned in a loud "DIMKAAAAA." Everyone turned to see a girl a little shorter than me, with brown hair charging at us. She didn't even slow down as she barreled into Dimitri. For being nearly tackled he took it well, he just laughed and spun her around.

"Viktoria" He laughed again, "I missed you too" He placed her back on her feet just before a smaller dark blob plow into him. "Why, little one, you have grown, haven't you?" He asked the small boy in his arms.

"Sure did Uncle Dimka, better watch out, or I am going to be taller than you!" Everyone laughed heartedly at the young boys hopeful face.

"Soon enough, little one, soon enough" Dimitri hugged the boy again, and was about to place him back on the floor when he reached up and grabbed his face to bring it closer so he could whisper in his ear. Dimitri listened for a few moments before laughing and looking over at me. "Yes, Paul, that's her" He said with a smile.

"You were right Uncle Dimka, she is pretty!" Paul exclaimed loudly, bringing a laugh from the rest of the group, and a small blush from me. The rest of his family had made their way over, at a slower rate, being as one was elderly, and two were pregnant, and a middle aged woman.

"Dimka, it is nice to have you home" The middle aged woman said as she embraced him. Then to my surprise turned and hugged me. "It's nice to meet you Rosemarie. Thank you for making my boy happy"

I returned her hug after a moment, but couldn't help replying with "He's the one who makes me happy ma'am" She pulled away with a smile, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

Dimitri smiled at me then turned to the rest of the group and motioned to each in turn. "So how about some introductions" He asked with a smile. Everyone nodded. "Olena Belikova, my mother" He turned to the middle aged woman who smiled at us all warmly. Then to the eldest of the woman "babushka Yeva" she really just stared at us. Then came his oldest, and most pregnant sister "Karolina" she gave a soft wave to the group. Then the other pregnant one, his middle sister "Sonya" he introduced as she gave a smile and a soft 'hello'. Then came his youngest sister. "Viktoria" He waved his had to indicate the sister with the bruises and scrapes visible on her body.

"Hey everyone!" She greeted loudly. I smiled, she actually kind of reminded me of, well me.

"And lastly" Dimitri continued as he picked up a small boy "this is Paul" The boy waved excitedly at everyone, earning a few waves back from Lissa, Mason and even Christian. Dimitri continued on to introduce us to his family, "Everyone, this is Eddie Castle," he waved at everyone as he said their names "Guardian Petrov, Guardian Hathaway" some of them looked mildly afraid, or awed at her name, "Lord Adrian Ivashkov, Lord Christian Ozera, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir…."

"Just Lissa" Lissa interrupted him with a smile. His family looked surprised to see such a nice, laid back royal.

"And this" Dimitri finished with a smile, "Is my Roza." He smiled down at me for a moment, and as our eyes connected, I forgot to be nervous that his family was standing right there, or that we were in an airport in Russia, hell I think I forgot to breathe, as everything but him and I faded away. Unfortunately that didn't last long as I was nearly tackled by his youngest sister.

"Welcome to the family" She told Rose, while keeping her firmly wrapped in her arms. "I guess this kind of makes us sisters" she exclaimed excitedly as Dimitri tried to pull her away. My heart warmed at her acceptance, at least one of them liked me!

When Dimitri had finally wrestled his youngest sister off of me, I found myself being embraced by two pregnant women at the same time. That was an experience I wasn't likely to forget, especially when Karolina's baby decided to kick in the middle of the hug, which I firmly felt on my stomach where it touched hers. I looked down worried, while the two women laughed. "She is just welcoming you too!" Karolina stated with a happy look on her face. Next I was smoshed between Dimitri and his Mother, not sure how I got there!

"You two look so happy together" She said with tears in her eyes "Be happy" She said as she let go. Paul launched himself at me for a hug, telling me he was proud to have such a 'smoking hot new auntie' to which I almost chocked on air. That earned Paul a glare from Karolina, and a chuckle from everyone else. Lastly his grandmother came forward. She looked at me a moment, before saying something in Russian, I looked to Dimitri for a translation.

"Uhh, you'd rather not know." He blushed furiously at whatever his grandmother said. I just gave him a curious look, but didn't ask any farther. "Well, we better get moving, the sooner we get to the house, the safer everyone is" Dimitri announced. We all nodded and followed him towards the door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Dimka?" Olena asked. He had called to inform them of the change of housing the day before.

"I am assured it is safe" Dimitri promised his mother, strangely sharing a look with my mother. I looked between the two, and wondered what was going on. We had just made our way out the doors when I noticed Yeva looking at me, so I smiled. She again spoke Russian at me, to which I had no idea what to answer.

"She says she dreamed of you coming" Dimitri tells me. I remember the time we visited camp, and Dimitri told me of his grandmother's special gift. It was then that I heard my mother gasp, and looked up to see a man with dark hair, and familiar eyes, dressed in nice cloths, with a striped cashmere scarf around his neck.

"Ibraham" my mother voice is barely audible. He smiles at our group, but it is lost on me, because in my mind I have finally connected the name to a memory. The same visit to court as when I learned of Dimitri's grandmother, I had met with the queen, and being as mean as she is had made a remark about my mother, and her past lover, named Ibraham…..

* * *

**Pheew. First chapter in a long time. I know it is a little off from regular, I'm just trying to get back into the grove!  
I'm sorry for the awful wait, and i promise to try to update fast! i love you all for staying with me, it means alot! :)**

**xoxox-Molls**


End file.
